Maximum Ride: ReGenesis
by writeroses1029
Summary: Max is just your typical, sixteen year old but when she goes to a new school she feels as if she has met some of the students before. Max learns that only the end will give you the answer. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Line: Alternate Reality to Maximum Ride.**

**Max is just your normal sixteen year old girl at a new school except, she has this feeling that she's met these people before. Her story is only beginning and it will not end the way she plans.**

**I'm Mistaken for Cool By a Freshman**

Well, I can tell you this won't go well. I thought sourly to myself. I banged my fist against my locker. Why won't the stupid thing open? I felt like such an obvious idiot. No one else was having locker malfunctions.

Only me, this could only happen to me.

I ran my hand through my messed brown hair. Ella, my half-sister, was already flirting with some kid who was tall and had shaggy blonde hair. Five minutes at a new school and Ella has already made friends and probably was snagging her first boyfriend.

Geez, did I lack social skills.

"You're supposed to waggle the lock before you pull it open. They're all like that." I stared down at some girl with chocolate skin and hair. Her big brown eyes sparkled up at me. I kind of just stared at her. She had on a light pink tank top, her wavy hair was slicked back into a pony tail, and she had on a jean miniskirt. Her wedges were screaming a warning that if you didn't take painkillers before wearing them than you would not be walking for 5-7 days.

"Huh?" Yeah, that's me, Maximum Ride, conversational wizard. I'm the girl online who has seven conversations going on at the same time and I write a paragraph for each response.

All right, want the _real _truth?

I knew tae kwon do and karate but words? No, I was a blank board when it came to that.

The girl, who was probably two or three years younger than me but was as tall as me with those wedges, rolled her eyes but she was smiling. At least someone found my misfortunes humorous. "Put in your combination but don't touch the lock. _I'll_ open it." I sighed and put in the combination 06, 05, 01. You'd think that there be more of a variety but I wasn't complaining, it would be easier to remember.

I moved aside, staring at my black messenger bag propped against my leg. I leaned against the red locker next to mine. "Watch and learn," the girl said as she went to touch the locker. Her fingers just barely grazed the metal when she pulled her hands back. She glanced at me through the corner of her eyes probably wondering if I saw that.

She went back and pushed up on the black lock. Still holding up on the lock, she waggled it a bit left and right before pulling it towards her. The door popped open and she smiled at me with victory. I began opening my bag and placing books in the locker, "Thanks. I'm uh- new here."

"Well yeah, you're in Weston Academy. Everyone knows about everyone except for you." She looked me up and down as if I was going to be an open book and admit who I was. "So the great mystery is, who are you? And why are you so different from your sister?" The girl nodded her head at Ella who was still flirting with the boy. We had ten minutes until our first class.

"I'm Max," I replied back, shoving my backpack in the locker so I wouldn't have to carry it. I had in my hands a map of the school which confused me more than help me, a notebook, a binder, and a pencil case. "Last name's Ride."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Why's your sister's named Ella Martinez?" I shut my locker and stared at the hall. Where was I supposed to go now? The girl followed me, "I'm Nudge by the way. Nudge Davidson." She carried a purse with her that was pink and extremely girly. I figured it was where she kept all of her books. "I'm a freshman but, I can probably help you if you want."

I stared at my schedule, "Umm room 202, English literature? Where's that?" Nudge gave me a smile. I was glad that I had avoided her question. I wasn't going to explain why my sister had a different last name than I did.

I felt sort of strange here at the Academy. All the girls in the hall seemed to have these really preppy clothes that I thought only mannequins wore. I had a black tee shirt and jeans with holes in them. I refused for my mom to buy me any new clothes. I think the pair of jeans I wore now was a year old almost. My black converse smacked the tiled floors.

"English is normally the second floor of the school. I think that's what it's room 202. I mean, we really don't have two hundred classrooms. I think that would be a bit ridiculous for just a high school. I mean, with the elementary and middle academies next door, I think it might make a little sense if we added up all the rooms together," I watched Nudge walk beside me flinging her arms up in the arm talking wildly. "By the way, your sister is already pretty cool. She's made good friends with Iggy Hart."

I laughed and she stared at me for a moment, actually silent. I gave her a smile and nodded my head, "Nice name." She shrugged it off and stared forward. We headed towards the stairs.

"You're a junior aren't you?" I shook my head, "Sophmore?" I nodded my head at her second guess. I didn't want to explain that I had missed almost a year of school. I have no idea why. "Interesting but that's cool anyways. The more important people are in your grade anyways."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I could care less about important people in my grade. I just want to make it through to today without falling." And guess what I did?

Fall-nope.

I actually tripped and stumbled into some jerk. He gave me this glare with his dark eyes. "Sorry, I guess I didn't leave my stupidity at home today." I stood up straight and held the stuff in my arms tighter against my chest.

"It's cool," except when he said it the words were slurred together as if he said, "Itscool." He had this dark black hair that was shaggy and fell in front of his eyes a bit. He was pretty good looking and didn't dress like the rest of the preps here. He seemed kind of interesting except he had some red head wrapped around his arms. I walked around him and started heading down the stairs. Nudge actually had to catch up to me.

"You- wow, you must've impressed him real good. He actually _said_ something to you. Normally Fang Loretts just goes around being silent but not with you. I guess you missed when he smirked at you. He really liked that line you said to him. And Brigid was sooo jealous too. I bet he hasn't even talked to her today and you get his first words of the day." Nudge pushed me into a room with all of this English posters and famous quotes. I figured I was in the right room.

I leaned against the wall and stared at Nudge who was still sticking with me, "What is he mute or something? What's the big deal that he spoke to me?" I laughed to see Nudge's shocked expression.

"_How _have you gone thirty seconds in this school without hearing about Fang Loretts? That's like…like…being a monkey who's never heard of a banana!" I was about to ask if she was referring that Fang Loretts was food and that I had somehow gotten myself into a cannibalistic school. Nudge, whoever, was a radio that was on non-stop. "He is the most popular kid in school and wicked hot! He's a sophomore too. Geez, you, have some mental issues or something to not be screaming with pure joy that you made him smirk and talk to you! That means he approves of you. I am totally pulling for you to win him over. Everyone wants that witch Brigid out of the way. You're cool now!"

I laughed. The idea of me being cool was quite amusing. "Nudge, dreamers are just hopeful liars you know." I crossed my arms thinking about how I wanted to get home. I could take the city bus to my family's new apartment or maybe just walk the few blocks. Ella was staying after for the drama club. And me taking part in anything like that would be a mistake.

Nudge seemed to dislike my statement and pouted, "Stick with me, and I'll make sure my dreams and yours, of course, will come true."

Was it normal to dream that I would be able to stay out of the spotlight?

A bell rung and Nudge slumped off, "I'll see you at lunch all right? It'll be cool." Nudge waved goodbye and I watched as she disappeared through the hall. I was technically early now to class so I just slumped into the back and placed my stuff on the desk in the last row by the windows. I was hoping to daydream.

I opened my notebook and began doodling onto the lines. There were no shapes or ideas in my mind but the pen was moving. "Wings," someone whispered over my shoulder. Startled, I dropped my pen and watched as it fell to the ground.

Someone, in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaned down and picked up the pen. Fang Lorett handed dropped it on my notebook and I followed the toss to see that he was right. On my paper I had drawn wings, but I couldn't exactly tell why.

A hand came into my line of few, this was different than Fang. The skin was pale. "Name's Jeff Hart, you can call me Iggy." I stared at the hand and followed the arm up to see the boy Ella had been talking to. He had scary blue eyes with a white film that covered over them. He was blind. Strands of his blonde hair dangled around him sort of like a halo it was so bright.

I crossed my arms, "You seriously expect me to call you _Iggy_. How do you even get a name like that?" Like I said social skills, I had none. I heard a stifled laugh behind me and I looked up at Fang. He took back his hand when he realized I wasn't going to shake it. "Sorry, I don't do formal prep. I'll respond to a 'hey' but no handshake."

He coughed and stuck his chin in the air. For some scary reason he seemed to be staring straight at me, "Hey, I'm Jeff Harte." Then, awkwardly, he raised his hand in the air and waved. He gave a smile, "But call me Iggy. Don't ask how I got a name like that."

I gave a small smile, "Maximum Ride. Call me Max. And don't ask anything sexist about my name or you might regret it." Then I waved my hand like he had, "I'm waving my hand Iggy."

"I'll give it that you're a fast learner," he smiled at me. He turned around in the desk he was sitting in. He was tall so I could easily hide behind him and not focus. All I could say was that being a school sort of made me fidgety. For as long as I could remember that's what a classroom did.

"Have we met?" I turned my head to see that Fang was sitting in the desk across from me. We had about five more minutes until our entire class would have to be here. I looked at him, from his black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. He wasn't someone I would forget, not with the really dark eyes that were staring right at me.

"I bumped into you, remember?" Nudge must have been mistaken when she said he was impressed or a lot of girls bumped into him. He was twirling a pencil with his index finger on the desk. I watched that instead of him.

"Before though?" He asked and I thought about it. There was something familiar about his voice. The low, tenor voice that was soothing and calming felt like an old friend that had comforted me for years but I was pretty sure that we had never met before.

"Sorry, looks like my memory has failed me because I have no clue." I turned back towards the notebook. I picked up the pen and flipped my hair to hide him from my view. I tried to ignore the smirk on his face. I would not mention this to Nudge.

"Hey," suddenly he was pulling my hair away from my face and staring right at me. He gave me a smirk, "I'm Fang." I pulled my hair away from his hand and stared at him. He waited for my response.

"And your point? You already know my name." He narrowed his eyes a bit and backed away. He held his hands up to his heart as if I had just hurt him. I laughed. "Besides, I already knew who you were."

He raised an eyebrow at that as he sat back down at his desk. He was sitting sideways with one arm resting on the desk and the other on the top of the chair. I let out a sigh, "I'd explain it to you but I figured your ego couldn't take another hit." I saw a quick twitch in the corner of his mouth. I suppose that was laughing for him.

"Fang!" I turned my head to the front of the class to see the red-head that Nudge had called Brigid and a witch. She rushed over and sat in the desk in front of him. I stared at her. She was real pretty with curvy hips and a chest which she liked to show off. She had on a tan with pink and blue stripes plaid miniskirt and a blue corduroy sweater with a v-neck that revealed a tan tank-top underneath. She wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you."

I laughed and covered my mouth. She stared at me. I looked down at my notebook and focused on the wings. I began to color in some of the feathers with the black ink of my pen. Someone coughed and I decided it might be directed towards me so my head went up. Brigid was leaning over Fang's desk but staring right at me. "Do you have a problem?"

I lifted my hand in the air to say that no, I didn't but instead my blabbermouth said, "I just thought I saw you two in the hall. How could you miss someone after a few minutes?" I saw Iggy suddenly laughing in front of me.

"She makes a very good point Brigid," and he looked over his shoulder at me even though he couldn't- you know- see me. He had a smile. "Good one Max."

"Thanks Iggy, I'm smiling too." He winked before turning back towards the front of the room and picked up a conversation with some other kid. Brigid was glaring at me. "I'm new here," I explained, "I should probably warn you, my sarcasm is more common than my breathing. My name's Maximum Ride. You can call me Max."

"Was that suppose to be sarcastic too or is your name really Maximum Ride? I mean, it's a little butch don't you think." She wrinkled her nose and stared at me up and down. She had that smug, confident smile that she would beat me in anything.

Anything, except for a fight and survival. Those two things I would kick her ass at.

I shrugged to her comment just as the bell rung, "Oo, times out and to think I was enjoying this conversation." I saw another laughing smile on Fang's face. I noticed his lips were really, really good looking. I sort of wanted to kiss him but the key word in that sentence if sort of. Not to mention, I didn't want to kiss what Brigid had. I wasn't quite sure where her mouth had been and I'm a big believer in not taking certain risks that aren't in my favors.

Class began then and every few seconds I caught my eyes drifting between the board and Fang. He was glancing at me too and every time ours eyes connected I looked away. Now _I _was starting to get this feeling that we had met before.

But I swear, if I had met Fang, I wouldn't have forgotten him.

Would I?

- - -

**Re-Genesis means New Begining**

**Think about that.**

**While you review of course**

**The more reviews the quicker I put up.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED: If X-Games Did Dodgeball, It would Look Like This**


	2. Chapter 2

If the X-Games had Dodgeball, It'd be like this

Max, he swore he had met her before. Her name tasted familiar on his tongue. When she bumped into him, he had felt that body heat once already. Her strawberry smell was hair he had smelled in another memory. Her voice was the same, soothing sound he heard in his dreams.

Walking out of the locker room for third period gym he smiled when she walked out in time with him from the girl's locker room. She pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail with her eyes on the wooden floor. He observed her up and down, long legs in black soccer shorts, a white shirt that followed the curve of her sides and the flat of her stomach, and black converse that curved just under her ankles.

Max's eyes lifted off the ground to land on him. He smirked when a deep red formed on her cheeks. She casually walked over to him, slightly standing on the balls of her feet as if she didn't spend much time standing on earth but flying in the air.

A grin spread across her pale lips as her brown eyes peaked up at him past long, black lashes. She was beautiful for someone who didn't try. "You're going down in dodgeball today Fang." He wanted her to say his name again but she might think him strange if he did.

Fang smiled and shrugged as if he heard a girl like her threaten him before. He noticed the curve of muscle in her arms and legs. Max was not to be underestimated, he noted. He liked the idea that she was so strong.

"Fang," a voice shrilled his name. His eyes went wide with shock as someone wrapped their arms around him. He was ready to attack as thought she was the enemy. Her voice echoed off the high walls of the gym. He caught the smile of Max as she held back laughter. He narrowed his eyes a bit letting her know that the war was on.

It probably didn't work though because he was smiling wide.

I walked over to Nudge to avoid talking to Brigid. She was coiling herself around Fang like a snake does its prey. She seemed to be too old to be in high school. I assumed it was because of the way she dressed.

Nudge was glaring at them for me. Apparently they mixed freshmen and sophomores into gym classes to include variety. I kept my back to them. That didn't mean I couldn't still remember Fang. He was wearing black basketball styled shorts and a black shirt. He had very obvious leg muscles and his arms flexed when he crossed his arms.

"Relax Nudge," I felt like I was dealing with a Scottish Terrier who was looking for a fight. Don't get me wrong, Nudge probably had better self control than I did but she looked like she could seriously hurt someone. In her short pink shorts and white tee shirt, she revealed her slim leg and arm muscles as if she did occasional weight lifting even though her fancy nails suggested otherwise.

"Sorry," Nudge blinked and stared at me. "By the way, you handle yourself pretty well around Fang. He was smiling…a lot. Brigid is trying to get him to take his eyes off of you and on to her but it's not working. Mmm Hmmad-," at that point I had to cover Nudge's mouth so she would get the idea to stop.

"I told him to watch out because I'm going to kick his ass at dodgeball," I informed her as if I hadn't really done anything. What was I saying? I HADN'T done anything to gain any special attention from him. When I removed my hand she started breathing as if I had been strangling her. Nudge had informed me in the locker room that first day tradition was dodgeball. I wondered if I ever would remember if any of my schools did that first day tradition.

Our gym teacher, who was like the dude from the Terminator with blonde hairs and less steroids, split us up into two groups. An old memory kind of rebooted the rules in my head so I knew exactly what to do. So I had played dodgeball once before or at least had heard of the rules. To my horror, Brigid was on my team. To my advantage Fang wasn't so I could try and hit him with a ball. Nudge was on my team which was pretty cool.

We started on opposite ends with the balls lined up on the center court line. When our teacher blew his whistle, I ran at full speed at the ball in the center. I was one of the first at line grabbing a ball. Nudge and Fang were the only ones about as fast as me. Everyone else was half way there by the time I was backing from the line.

I watched as Fang went for Nudge. She ducked easily and the ball smacked Brigid in the face. Brigid stomped her foot and pouted. "Fang!" She whined as she walked off the court. If she had cried I would've burst out laughing and fallen on the floor. Fang was too busy to notice her as I threw a ball at him. When he dodge a kid behind him took the hit and fell to the ground. I didn't think I threw it _that_ hard. I shrugged it off and assumed the kid tripped at the same time.

Nudge and I cleared off Fang's team pretty fast until he was the only one left. Unfortunately, he had single handedly wiped out our team except for the two of us. He threw about mid-waist straight at Nudge when she turned to stare at me and smile in victory. The ball hit right at her hip and she complained. "Fang! That hurt!" But she took it proudly and walked off the court.

Now it was just me and him.

We both had a ball and were staring each other down. It reminded me of a western movie. The last draw until the end. I couldn't lost- not because Fang couldn't wing but because I didn't want to lose. I have at least one competitive bone in my body. Survival of the fittest comes to play here too.

Fang whipped the ball, everyone watched. The whistle was bound to sound for us to go back and change for the rest of the school day. My hand deflected the ball up and in the air away from me. I had to catch it and get Fang out or I would lose. I heard people take their breath in as I rolled my shoulders and dove. For the most part, as my body was vertical with the floor, I felt like I was flying. I missed it, as if I had flown before but I couldn't remember.

Then, the ball fell into my grasp and I held on with dear life. My knees and elbows scraped across the gym floor. I shut my eyes and smiled in victory. A whistle rang through my ears followed by our teacher's yell, "Hit the showers!" Though, technically, no one used the showers as Nudge explained before.

I turned over and observed my elbows and knees. Somehow, I had gone through worse but my mind hurt trying to remember when. A shadow loomed over me and the figure laughed before saying, "Ouch." Fang had a smile on his face, it was small but I understood this was someone else's tooth bearing grin for him.

I smirked, glad to be the winner, "It was worth it." He rolled his eyes and held out his hands to help me. Normally, I would've rejected them but I had the best game of my life. I could see the competitive side that hated he lost to me. Gym class would be interesting if we were always on opposite teams.

When our hands connected something strange happened. I realized it was the first time my skin had touched his. Pulsing through his palms into mine, I felt a shock shooting up and down my spine. He pulled me up as if Iwas nothing and when I was firmly on the ground, we still didn't let go. His knuckled stroked my arms as my hands wrapped around his forearms. I stood up on my toes and he leaned down. My lips parted and I felt his breath on my cheek. My eyes partially closed but I could still see him coming closer.

"Loretts, Ride, I said hit the showers!" We broke apart fast as if we had been smacked back into reality. Some who had changed already stared at us in question. "What the hell was that?" I muttered as I kept my head low and entered the locker room. I began cursing and judging myself but so harshly because of one thing.

Fang had felt it too.

…………………………………..

**BTW, Max's locker combination is:**

**(# of flock members not including Total, # of books, and # for real Max)**

**Now think of what I've said in this chapter**

**While you review**

**Because it's important.**

**Next Chapter: ****School Food is Meant to Kill**

**Thanks for the reviews so far!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

School Food is Meant to Kill

Nudge pulled me into line because I admitted to her that I didn't know what I was doing. Ella was hanging out with Iggy already up ahead. I had taken my hair out of my ponytail from gym. I was still freaking out about that class and what had happened. I never felt anything like that before with someone.

I grabbed a blue tray that had on it a piece of pizza with more grease than a pail had water after it rained. I picked an apple from the fruits and the chocolate milk. They even had chocolate cookies but I refused to take one because they wouldn't be as good as my mom's. I paid and then followed Nudge to table when I heard both of our names.

"Max! Nudge!" Ella was calling my name and Nudge's name waving us over. Brigid was next to Fang glaring at her for even considering inviting us over. Fang stared up at me and gave a small smile. I was glad to see that at least one of us was over the current situation of what had happened.

"Let's go," Nudge had made our decision up for us. We sat down and she opened up a book while she ate. She was silent for some time as I sat there quietly. I was sitting next to Fang who was listening to Brigid politely but I could tell he was annoyed. Ella and Iggy were enjoying themselves as well.

I couldn't deny there was this need I had to touch Fang's skin again. After what I had felt, it was interesting and irresistible. I understood why he was such a popular kid in school after that scenario. Brigid was sending me evil glances every now and then but I ignored them because I sort of deserved them. Fang was her boyfriend after all.

I took my first bite of the pizza and almost gagged. Fang looked at me and laughed, his attention so easily on me. Brigid's face went as red as her hair when she noticed that. "School food can kill you." I was going to explain that I need the food but instead, I took another bite and pretended to enjoy the disgusting taste of burnt cheese and bread with sauce. He smiled, "Here." He gave me a granola bar, it was actually my favorite kind.

I swallowed the food in my mouth, "Thanks, that's my favorite." He dropped it in my hand and smiled an I-know kind of smile. But he wouldn't know me of course because we had just met today. I took off the wrapper and had a bite. I chewed slowly and turned my attention to Nudge. "What are you doing?"

She was staring at this biology book, "I'm trying to understand why this virus is able to have the same characteristics of another virus by using its DNA." She scratched her head. From the look of her, you wouldn't say Nudge wanted to be smart but she had explained to be on the way from lunch to gym that she loved learning almost as much as she loved clothes. Which meant she liked reading a lot.

"That reminds me of Jurassic Park." Nudge looked at me, I don't really recall seeing the movie but now I had an image in front of me, sitting with someone very close to me and then there were other people around too but they were younger. I had a blanket wrapped around me.

I continued, "The part where the dinosaurs change genders because their DNA was combined with the frog DNA. The scientist said frogs changed genders sometimes if they are in a same-sexed environment which happened to the dinosaurs. They were all female to prevent mating but some changed to males so they could."

Nudge laughed and so did Ella, "I didn't know you saw that movie." I stared at her and shrugged. All eyes were on me as if I was some scholar who had just found the meaning of life when in reality I turned a dinosaur movie into a scientific refrence.

"I remember seeing it with someone and I had to explain it because a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes asked me during that part of the movie-,"

In time with me, Fang said the exact same line, "Does that mean the dinosaurs will start jumping around like frogs?" I dropped the granola bar and stared at him. Even he was shocked at what had just occurred. The others were laughing, "How did you know that?" I was so confused.

"Lucky guess- besides, I remember a young kid asking me the same question. It's a confusing movie." Shivers went up and down my spine as I realized how everyone else was staring. I went to go throw away my food. To my dismay, Fang followed with his own bag of trash.

"Listen," he followed me, "I just found out that we're short for touch football and I figured I deserved a rematch." I tossed the food and turned to face him. He stared at me as he reached over my shoulder and threw out his garbage. I narrowed my eyes in question as I placed the tray at the window Nudge told me was where we dropped the dirty dishes off.

"Afterschool?" I asked, because if so then I could catch a ride with my mom and Ella once she was done with drama. Fang nodded his head. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it." Fang shook his head.

"First of all, it's just football. Second, you didn't seem to mind about that before," He had leaned in to whisper this in my ear. I backed away from him. He laughed and held up his hands, "Brigid had to learn to back off. She's a little-,"

"Annoying?" I asked and Fang nodded his head.

"Yeah, she kind of is." He was so different from the rest of them. Why was it that he was with someone like her? What did he honestly see in her? "So," he held up his hands, "Will you please play football? I promise we'll be on other teams so we can see who's better. This morning's match didn't count."

I sighed heavily and placed my hands on my hips. I took a fighting kind of stance that I learned in my karate class. He didn't seem taken aback by me, like most people, instead, he stepped towards me intrigued. "Sure, meet me by my locker."

"Thanks," he smiled and his hand traced lightly against my arm. I realized now he had moved at an angle so no one could see us. Maybe he just did this to all the girls but for the moment I didn't mind because his hand sent unbelievable shocks that felt really good.

I was forced myself to walk past him and I sat down beside Nudge who was gawking at me. "What?" I asked as Fang sat down, the tables were just benches. He sat close enough so that his leg was pressing against mine. Even through both of our jeans I could feel the heat of his skin and I was blushing but I kept my eyes on Nudge. She leaned in and whispered only one short sentence.

"Fang just said the most words to you than he had last year."


	4. Chapter 4

Touch Football (And I mean touch)

"I hope you're ready," I jumped as someone leaned against the locker next to my open one. I had waited a few minutes after the bell ran to avoid the crowds. By the end of the day my nerves were all hyper and fried from being so nervous in the crowd.

I placed my homework in my black messenger bag and placed it over my shoulders. I lingered at the locker thinking if I forgot anything before turning to Fang, "I was born ready." With that I shut the door and let him lead the way.

In the school, with almost no one there, was quite refreshing. As the day wore on, I learned there were four floors to the high school. There were a good ten classes on each floor except for the first floor which had the cafeteria, the gymnasium, and the auditorium. Fang and I were traveling down the stairs in silence for the most part. I was going to be playing in my jeans and black tee shirt. I was all right with that. He was playing in his normal clothes as well.

"Did you like your first day?" He asked casually while holding the front door of the school for me. His dark eyes let up as I stepped into the sunlight and I wondered why. Where was Brigid? Why didn't he play touch football with her?

"Fine," I replied. "School scares me a bit." I covered my mouth. How could I admit something like that? Even my own mother didn't know that school made me nervous and twitch. I felt like running and a few times, I swear I almost stood up and opened a window while saying the words "Thanks but no thanks" and then jumping out. That off course didn't happen, otherwise I've been dead from the great fall.

"Really? Me too," Fang answered and I stopped for a moment. I raised an eyebrow. I thought I was the only and here he was saying that he was nervous in school too. Maybe he was one of those jerks that flirted with girls by pretending he was like them and then, had fun with the girl before going back to his girlfriend. Well, I wasn't one of those girls so I was safe.

We made our way to the side of the school where a group of boys were all waiting. I actually didn't mind being the only girl. It would just mean I would have to prove myself that I was better and I could do that. "Come on man! You got a girl to replace Iggy!" A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair complained. I wasn't going to question why the blind guy was playing football, let alone why replacing him with me was a bad thing.

There were a few more complaints.

"She better not cry."

"A girl, seriously man?"

Clearly, Fang was in charge and he deemed me worthy of being able to play. If he wanted me here than the guys couldn't object too much. There were a few whispers but Fang raised a hand and they were silent. Suddenly, they split up in usual teams and I stood there wondering what to do. "You're over here," said the boy with shaggy blonde hair. I ran over and I heard him yell to Fang, "I guess we're shirts then." There were a few snickers and I blushed.

Fang's team was skins now. The boys all whipped off their tee shirts and I stared at Fang. He had a few muscles not too noticeable but there. Just the way I liked it apparently, judging by my blush. "Hey, we're over here," the boy scoffed and I turned instantly to focus on them. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail realizing I didn't know football well. I knew a Hail Mary and that was about it.

Assuming I didn't know anything, the boy first, introduced himself and then told me what to do. "I'm Sam. You're going to run straight for about ten yards and then hook in unless you can run really fast. Then I want you to go straight. I'll throw to you because they won't expect it."

I nodded my head and I was told to stand on the far side of the end line. The end zones were marked by two bright orange cones for each. I listened to Sam's voice as he called out, "Blue 42, Hut Hut, Hike!" I knew then to run. I ran as hard as I could and was left unmarked as Sam hurled the ball towards the end zone.

I felt my shoulders roll back in instinct and it felt as if something had unfurled. Suddenly, the wind was carrying me as my feet moved faster. I turned around and easily felt the football hit me in the chest. I don't know about you but if you've ever been hit in the chest and you're a girl, than you know it hurts. "Ow," I moaned standing in the end zone kind of rubbing my boobs right there in front of them but I made it look like I was scratching my sides.

"Wow, Max, geez, that was- you were so fast. I didn't expect you to actually do that!" Sam was standing there. He had run at me, "Are you going to do a victory dance?" I didn't know what to do so I just handed him the ball.

A bunch of the guys laughed at me as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "So, that was a Hail Mary?" Sam seemed flabbergasted so I continued you to talk, "Oh, and I don't dance." Sam shrugged and we went back to the center line. Our field was too small to kick off.

When we huddled Sam stared at me, "You get Loretts, Ride. I want to see you block him. He's fast like you so they throw him the ball a lot." I nodded my head. So I chase Fang and make sure he doesn't catch the ball. Easy peezy, lemon squeezy. Who invented that phrase?

We clapped hands and broke off. I made sure to watch Fang. I rested on one fist ready to push forward and block him. Their quarterback hiked and I instantly watched as Fang dodged me and began to run. I caught up to him quickly but he was barely jogging even though he was going so fast. He picked up into a sprint and began moving left and right. I stuck with him and watched as the ball arched and came at us in a spiral.

He was taller than me so his fingers grasped the ball first but just as he turned to run I had my hands sweeping against his side. I felt that electric pulse that never left me whenever I touched him. Fang stopped, he couldn't run now that I had touched him. That was how this football worked. The way my hands tingled made me like this. We set up again but this time, Fang was ignored and the ball was thrown to the end zone where another player caught it.

We played like this for a good half hour. Fang, with sweat on his arms and chest, didn't look gross or ugly but like a Greek God…you know like in those movies were the guys with good abs are oiled and have tan skin. Imagine that but with dark eyes, black hair, and a silent personality. I was practically dying over it and was the only one because I was the only girl there.

We were tied up by the time that the game was supposed to finish. Our team had the ball and it was first down. "All right, Max go center if you can." I nodded but I had a slight cut over my forehead that wasn't bleeding but hurt now. Fang and I had gotten pretty rough and I had tripped a few times. I wasn't a ballerina here. I was a tall, skinny, girl trying to outrun a teen boy who was just as fast as her. I was use to leaving people in the dust but Fang kept up.

My team lined up but just as Sam screamed hike, I was falling backwards with a strong body pushing me down at my waist. I landed backwards staring up into Fang's eyes. His breathing was ragged and sharp as his bare stomach touched my tee shirt. I glared up at him even though I was melting by how close we were. My arms were up as if I was surrendering. He gave a quick smile.

"Oy Fang, no tackle man! Just cause Max is better doesn't mean you have to go rough on her!" I began laughing hysterically as Fang rolled his eyes and moved away from me. I sat up and Sam was holding out his hand. I refused it and stood up.

"Yeah, Fang. Watch out, I'm better than you." I stuck my tongue out and he gave me an arrogant smirk that I found very attractive on him. I went into my huddle watching as he strode over to his team. "Sam, let me run this one, I can lose him this time. Give me a few seconds though so everyone watch Sam's back. Wait, I have one question? Are there miscellaneous rules that might not be mentioned because people assume not to break them?" Everyone shook their head, "Then I'm good."

At the line, Fang stared at me waiting for the hike to tackle me again. This was the last play before we called the game quits at a tie. I would not accept that. "Hike!" Sam's voice rang and Fang lurched towards me. I stood up and braced for the hit. When our bodies collided, I reached towards Fang and with one swift movement, pulled down.

I began running away from him now, hearing a large thump as his body hit the ground from tripping. Sam flung the ball to me, wide open now. And I gracefully caught the ball and ran to the end zone. I smashed the ball in the ground and gave a victorious smile as Fang stood up hesitantly while pulling up his pants. That's right, I, Maximum Ride, had pants some boy in order to win a simple game of touch football.

"Hey Fang!" I called out as the boys roared in laughter while he ran over to me. "Nice boxers!"Suddenly, Fang had me in a head lock and he was rubbing my head. We were both laughing though. His laugh was deep and rich, a little bit more of a whisper. A few of the guys were still cheering me and came to give me high fives before leaving. I stood there watching them go, as Fang stood beside me.

"That little stunt, Maximum Ride, just made you one of us," he whispered in my ear.

I really, really, really liked the idea of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Weekend Visitors

Ella and I sat on the couch in the living room on a Saturday afternoon. The television played some sappy movie about a girl who falls in love with a boy but won't tell him and he loves her but he won't tell her. Yeah, talk about repetitive. Ella was laughing hysterically though at one moment and I raised an eyebrow to what she was doing.

She flipped around her cell phone to show me a picture of Fang on the ground with his boxers obviously showing. A text above reading, "Check out what Max did- Sam". She shook her head in disbelief and I grinned in victory. Fang might just hate me for this but it was too priceless. How could I regret that beautiful stunt?

Just then, my phone rang, and I checked the id. Laughing to myself, I stood up and walked into the kitchen so Ella couldn't hear me.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I hate you," came the muttered dark voice of the last person I ever expected to be on a telephone seeing as how he hated to talk.

"Fang? Is that you?" I smiled, observing the large, fridge and island counter. The bowls, cups, and endless amounts of food that were supplied to me- the biggest eater in the family. "I guess Sam sent everyone his picture because Ella just got it." My phone vibrated and I went to stare at the screen, it read that I had a new text. "Me too."

"I ought to kill you Maximum Ride," he threatened but I knew he was smiling.

"Well, you're going to have to find me first Fang Loretts, and I have the advantage because you have no idea where I live." I received a small chuckled from that. He was saying otherwise. "Are you stalking me?" I asked, "Are you the guy outside my kitchen right now?" Although, in reality, our backyard was clear, the pool in need of a clean as well.

"Maybe," was the answer I got back just as a dark figure stepped into view. I hung up when I saw the smile and headed out the glass door that stepped out to the cobblestones that surrounded the pool. Last of summer's heat was beating down on me. As I placed my phone in my pocket, I glared at him.

"How did you know where I live? How did you know my number? And why are you acting like a major creeper?" I managed to poke him in the chest, his really hard chest that I remembered looked really good without a shirt. He still looked amazing right now, in a black tee shirt and jeans with the typical converse.

"Small town," he replied with a shrug and for a second, I pictured him differently, as if the him before me was missing something important. "And Ella told Iggy." I rolled my eyes, those two were just cozying right up next to each other.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "So why are you here?" Fang gave me a shrug and a smile but I knew words weren't coming with this answer. I ran a hand through my hair slightly embarrassed that I took a shower last night instead of this morning. I was dressed in blue, plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top because it was Saturday and I wasn't expecting anyone to come to my house. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," he replied with a grin. As I walked back into the house, making sure Total ran out to do his business in the backyard, I wondered why he wasn't spending the weekend with his girlfriend or with his guy friends. Normally, friends that were girls shouldn't be visited without supervision of a trustworthy person such as the girlfriend or guy friends already mentioned above.

I shut the door once Total trotted back in happily with his nose stuck up. I watched as he ran down the hallway and I begged that I had kept my room shut because I didn't want to smell dog on my pillow again.

When we entered the living room, lit up by the sun in the windows, Ella stared up from the large tan coach. She too was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. Blushing, she quickly stood up and laughed, "Hey Fang. What are you doing here?" Her gaze shifted obviously between Fang and me.

Immediate response to that was me shaking my head to warn her to not even go there. Fang placed his hands casually in his pockets and gave her a wide grin that made Ella stumble a bit and smile. "Getting revenge on Max here." He nuzzled my hair with the flat of his palm. I backed off and tried to smooth the already wild strands with my hand.

A doorbell rang and I closed my eyes- please let it be a genie who will grant me one wish and allow me to get rid of Fang from here. He was embarrassing me as Ella, being polite, offered for him to stay and finish the movie with us. I went to answer the door, trying to avoid his gaze but having trouble when I felt the constant need to gawk at him.

When I opened the front door, I practically collapsed. Nudge stood there, dressed in jeans and a purple, v-neck shirt. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail and she had on light make-up. "Hey Max! Do you want to go shopping?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but not even for you Nudge. I don't shop," I replied firmly. She shrugged and stood there with a smile. "Would you like to come in too?" Before she could even ask and begin to babble, Nudge's mouth dropped open when she saw Fang sitting on the ground staring up at the television.

"Hey," Ella called out. "Nudge, right? Come watch the movie with us." My sister waved her hand and I followed Nudge around the back of the couch so we could sit. Just as I made my way to the center of the couch, to sit between Ella and Nudge, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me down.

"Sit with me," Fang simply stated before turning his attention back on the T.V. I didn't want to point out that our arms were touching and I felt the most amazing pulse run through my skin where his touched me. I didn't want to say it though out of fear that Ella or Nudge would here. I wasn't willing to risk it. I adjusted myself lightly so no one would notice but as soon as we stopped touching Fang was staring at me.

So he wanted to feel this…well, I did too actually. He gave me a smile before turning back, as if understanding that I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to be at the sidelines not in the spotlight. I had no intention of starting drama between Brigid and I even though I disliked her from the start. Then, Fang moved so his back was leaning against the couch like mine already was. We weren't touching but we were still close. Slowly, inch by inch, his fingers traced over mine until finally holding them.

Shocked and pleased and angry at the same time, I pulled away and went to my room, saying I just remembered I had homework to do. Surprisingly, I had left my door open and Total was snoring on the bed so I had to sit on the floor and think about what just happened.

Stupid dogs, I thought… stupid boys.

UGH!!!!

What was I suppose to do?

I couldn't let him hold my hand.

He has a girlfriend remember?


	6. Chapter 6

High School Algebra

Numbers…hmmm, I thought while chewing on the top of a pencil. Well I know that if I had fifteen dollars, I could buy about fifteen hamburgers off the dollar menu and I had this strange feeling that I could get them all eaten and still be hungry. Our teacher, Mr. Nakumora, was busy writing on the board about Algebra. I can only spell one word out for you Y-A-W-N.

Fortunately, I had Fang in this class and no Brigid.

Don't get me wrong- listening to a middle-aged, Chinese man talk about Pythagoras is so exciting that I'm like one of those cartoons with the eyes popping out of my head. But, with Fang, I was one of those other cartoons with the heart beating out of the chest. Which is just as bad as not paying attention in class because he has a girlfriend, who just happened to not be in this class.

A note was tossed over to me from my right. I instantly looked up and my eyes connected with Fang's for a slight second before he stared forward. There was a hint of a smile on his lips which made me blush. After he held my hand, even if I ran away from that, it was constantly on my thoughts. Did he seriously like me or was he just a player? Did he even mean to hold my hand or did he lie about it?

I unfolded the note and stared at the words. Even on paper, Fang wasn't much of a talker. I had grown use to his notes since he started passing them to me on Monday and today was now Friday. _Hey_, he had scribbled across the lined paper. I sighed, just hoping for once he would be more elaborate. I wasn't a conversation starter here.

I picked up my pencil as Mr. Nakumora wrote something with letters and numbers that wouldn't make sense unless you were a mathematical whiz. I bet Iggy was understanding all of this even though he couldn't see. I wrote down _Weekend plans? I do like knowing when people are going to sneak into my house. I don't hit them and call the cops on them that way._ I folded back up the paper and passed it back to him.

I stared at my notes, trying not to watch the way he smiled as he read my note. Luckily we were in the back so no one could really see us. There would be major gossip going around if the most popular girl's boyfriend was constantly passing notes to the new girl even though nothing was going on.

When I got the note back I stared down _Party- my place. Figured you should sneak to my place._ I rolled my eyes, I don't do parties- never. I had never been to one but I knew they weren't my kind of thing. I shouldn't go anyways. There would be a lot of people which would make me panic a lot and Brigid would be drooling all over Fang which is what I don't enjoy seeing.

_I don't do parties. How is it you're throwing a party? You are very…unsocial is the closest and nicest word I can say._ I flicked it over, watching as Mr. Nakumora adjusted his glasses as he stared down at a book. Are all teachers that oblivious? He began telling us the meaning of the quadratic formula when he turned around and the note reappeared.

_You're very…psycho is closest and nicest word I can say. Come- please. I need you there. _Well, I thought pleasantly, if he needed me than all right- I was there. I covered my mouth to hide my smile and blush.

_Fine- but I'm bringing Ella _and_ I'm allowed not to talk to anyone and be considered very rude. Also, if we're attacked by flying robots, you have to let me get a piece of them first. _I felt kind of childish- flying robots, like that would ever happen, ever. But, I folded up the paper before I could scratch out what I had written and passed it to him.

I heard a muffled laugh from Fang and I casually glanced at him. He rolled his eyes at me seconds, the paper was tossed back over to me. I quickly unfolded it and stared at the words. _As long as it means you'll be there, Deal._

Only the bell ringing got me to think of anything other than the words. When I stepped into the hall, Fang casually slipped into the open space next to me and gave me a small smile. "Tonight?" I asked casually and watched as he nodded his head. "Please tell me you don't have those dress theme parties or what not. I will not go if it is." Fang laughed under his breath. Our conversation was so private, no one could hear it, but it didn't matter if they had because it was a pointless conversation. Well, it seemed pointless but it fell important. "No football today?"

"Nope," Fang whispered, his eyes focusing on looking forward while taking the occasional stare at me. I, however, was completely fixed around him. I was slightly disappointed that we wouldn't have football like we had all week. Playing Fang was amazingly fun but not as great as the first time because to my disappointment, Brigid had started showing up after the Fang in his underpants incident. Which, I realize now in that sentence seems really bad but it wasn't at all like that.

I had to step into my Civics class whereas Fang was heading towards a music room. He stopped with me as I stood at the frame of the doorway. He stepped at a certain angle that blocked my entire view of the rest of the hall. I could only see him, literally, but most of the time, my eyesight just blurred everything else around him.

My head tilted up as if expecting a kiss and Fang noticed. He leaned in slightly and I remembered in gym class when this had happened. My eyes fluttered shut as his breath lightly touched my chin. My lip quivered in excitement. "Max," I heard his amusement and I opened my eyes feeling so embarrassed. We were only inches apart.

One of his hands swiped a piece of hair away from my face and he held my cheek for a moment. "You're going to be late for class," I whispered not really wanting him to leave over some stupid class. I saw a look of disappointment for a moment on his face as well until it went back to the emotionless face.

I felt him step back and the world suddenly felt colder without his heat right there in front of me. "Yeah, see ya." I had to lean against the wall and watch him leave. Shouldn't this be what he was doing with his girlfriend and not me? I stepped reluctantly into my class room and sat beside Ella. I filled her in on the party and she said she'd go. Then, for the rest of the day, I stared out the nearest window and thought about how close I had been to kissing Fang and how gently his hand held my face. Shivers circulated all over my body, staring from my heart and then spreading across, which made me feel happier.

Was I in head over my heels or what?


	7. Chapter 7

Fruit Punch à la Brigid

"No! You can't wear that!" Nudge stated as she observed my jeans and red tee shirt attire that looked like a Thrift Store buy because it was. I was slipping on my windbreaker when Nudge walked into my room. She had decided to invite herself over after getting ready for the party herself.

Standing in a jean mini skirt, black high heels, and a black, one shoulder dressy shirt, Nudge searched through my closest for suitable clothes according to her taste. Ella stepped into the room, interested in the commotion, "You won't find anything good in there. Check my closest, Max and I are almost the same size." Nudge smiled and walked out the door.

Ella in a pink tank top with a cream sweater and a black skirt looked like one of the preppy kids at school. I narrowed my eyes at her and complained, "Traitor, now I'm stuck in some stupid clothing that I wouldn't be caught dead in." She was excited to go and see Iggy where as I was currently freaking out because I don't do this kind of thing- EVER.

If you haven't figured that out yet.

Nudge rushed back in with Ella's black jean skirt which would go to my mid-thigh to my humiliation and a red tank top with glitter. Then, a leather jacket. Why did Ella even have clothes like these? Why did I have to wear them? As if reading my thoughts Ella began laughing, "I bought those for discount, the whole outfit was like five dollars. You can keep it Max."

"Not over my lifeless, cold carcass, rotting body, Nudge," I warned, ready to fight. Nudge gave me a smile as Ella shut the door.

"Well then," Nudge replied softly, "Prepare to die."

Then we burst into laughter.

And I, weak and pathetic, gave in.

Fang was…how would you put it…R-I-C-H. For a guy who never talked and wore black clothes, you wouldn't expect him to have a house that made Beverly Hills look like Africa. Ella drove us because she had her license and for some reason, I did not. Nudge was jumping up and down so much I thought she was having a seizure. I was panicking, dressed in clothes that weren't mine and with dark mascara and light lipgloss. Besides that I was still normal, butt-kicking, tough Maximum Ride.

Right?

Wrong.

We entered the back where the pool was completely surrounded by people. Set into panic mode, I began making my way through the crowd just to find a way somewhere else. The music was pounding in my ears so anyone could sneak up on me (although I don't know why they would, I just had that feeling). I stepped onto the stairs that led to the even more crowded porch.

I opened a door to the house with the plan to say I was looking for the bathroom. I had made it through without anyone seeing me or recognizing me. I went to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I could just hide out here until the end of the party and then leave with Ella and Nudge. Simple as eating a cake.

"Hi, are you Maximum?" Opening my eyes wide, I drifted my eyes to stare at a woman, in maybe her mid-forties with blonde hair, about my height, and brown eyes. Wondering why she knew my name, I glared at her and she laughed. "I'm so rude." She held out a hand, "I'm Anne Loretts, Fang's mother." I reluctantly took the hand.

"Call me Max, please." She didn't look at all like Max, she seemed really happy and bright. Her aura read healthy, business woman. I felt weird around her too, as if I had met her before and didn't like her one bit. I pushed that feeling aside. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. I…I don't like big crowds." There, simple enough.

Mrs. Loretts nodded her head in understand, "Of course dear. Fang should be hiding out here soon anyways. He does the same thing whenever he throws a party. I think he only does it for the rest of the kids to have fun. He doesn't care for much." Well, did she hit the hammer on the nail or what?

She picked up a container of plastic cups and smiled. Maybe it was my jitters from just walking through the crowd but I kind of wanted to hit her. Then, Mrs. Loretts gave my shoulder a squeeze before heading back outside towards the crowd.

I took off the jacket about to sweat from the heat that it produced. I faced the counter and leaned my hands against the cool. Wow- I couldn't even survive a high school party- I wondered what I would be like in the real world. "Hey," I shifted my eyes up instantly and felt a blush.

Max- genius with words.

Nope, that was I lie.

Just as a football narrator would scream.

FUMBLE!

Fang watched her for a moment as he passed his mom through the back door. Even she enjoyed the party more than he did. The only reason he held the damn thing was to watch over Iggy and the others to make sure they weren't stupid. At least here, his mom would watch out for them and make sure they were okay before leaving the house.

Max was stunning in black converse, the black jean skirt, and red tank top. On her shoulder he saw an odd familiar scar that was lighter than her skin and jagged. He had one of his own in the similar shape. Brown curls of hair shifted and covered up the scar. Her lips were pursed and her forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Her curves were definite and her legs long in the skirt. Perfect was the only word he could manage to say about her.

"Hey," he whispered knowing that his words would carry across the room. Her head lifted and stared at him. He instantly recognized the blush and he smiled. She was cute, beautiful whenever she did that. He hoped that he could make her blush again sometime soon. Her dark eyes shifted back to her hands.

Max's lips opened as if to say something but Fang smiled when she closed them back together. "Speechless?" He teased, liking the way she turned to face him in a slight angry stare. A part of her couldn't be mad at him, he knew that with one look in her eyes. How was it that she said so much to him and they had only known each other for a week?

Trying to act casual, Fang stepped towards her and she didn't move back at all. He saw her tighten her fists. He knew her enough to know that she had fought at least once before. He had seen scars just like his on her knuckles. He was drawn to her like a fat dude to a free buffet.

Fang smirked and she bit her lip as if trying to guess what it meant. "You look good Max," he stated simply. Short sentences, that was how he reeled her in. She always wanted more but he couldn't give it up so easily as she would like. He wondered if she thought about the almost kiss as often as he had that entire day. He wanted another chance.

"But not as hot as usual," he whispered just as their bodies were just inches apart. Max was confused and he knew she wanted an explanation. She wouldn't get it. The thick mascara took away the glint in her eyes and the clothes didn't show the Max he had the need to hold in his arms. "Attacked by models lately?"

Max gave him a smile that he wished longer than it had. "Actually, Nudge and Ella are to blame." She sighed and closed her eyes, "I wish I at least had some pants." Fang casually stared down at her long legs in the mini skirt. He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed the sight. She leaned back against the counter and he joined her. They could stare out at the party from where they were. Only the music was a dull thud in the home.

Then Fang got an idea.

He left without a word.

She didn't follow.

But he knew she would wait.

Curiosity was Max's middle name.

I knew Fang would come back, after the way he stared at me was still burning my skin in a pleasant way. I kept here as the party went on outside. A few minutes later, Fang walked into the room holding something black in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

Giving me a smile, he tossed the clothing at me and I held up the fabric to see as it unfolded that it was a pair of black pajama pants. I laughed, "Are you serious?" I was caught between two difficult decisions- get out of this awful skirt and wear Fang's pants or keep wearing the embarrassing skirt. Then again, wearing Fang's pants would be kind of embarrassing.

"Go ahead," he nodded his head towards the open door of the bathroom. Before someone decided they had to pee for an hour, I rushed in and shut the door. I slipped on the comfortable pants and blushed. Never thought I would be wearing a guy's pair of pants- wait- that sounded wrong. I mean that in a non-sexual way for all of you with gutter minds.

Unsure of what to do with the skirt, which Ella had said I could keep, I tossed it into the wastebasket. I stepped out of the room and saw Fang was still waiting for me, joined by Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. Ella was smiling widely, Nudge was jumping up and down again, as Iggy gave a smirk as if he knew what was happening even though he was blind. Fang had a casual blush on his cheeks as well as I did.

Just then, Mrs. Loretts walked in and saw my new change of attire, "Oh good, Fang. I'm glad you asked the Martinez girls to stay. I got a call from their mother who wasn't going to be in tonight so she asked if they could stay." Mrs. Loretts actually had a phone in her hand as if she had just been talking to my mom.

"What?" Ella asked casually staring at her in confusion. I was going into complete shock. Spending the night here? Outside the party was still going on, it wouldn't end for another hour or two, and I had arrived late.

"I'm an old friend of your mother and she didn't want you driving home late or without her to make sure you were home safely. So, you're staying here." That received a smirk from Iggy as soon as Fang's mom left the room. Nudge, having us as her ride, had to call her parents and tell them she was spending the night- then had to chase after Mrs. Loretts so the parents could talk one on one. Ella and Iggy decided to head back out to the party leaving- you guessed it- me and the one whose pants I was currently wearing. Embarassing.

"Weird huh?" I asked Fang as he glanced at me. Then, I referred to the pants as I whispered, "And thanks, I suppose. It's a lot better than the skirt." My converse barely stuck out from the ends as it was the pants were so long. I let out a breath, all right, I could get through this because nothing was happening and we were just going to sleep once the party was done.

Nothing bad would happened.

That's when I remembered my nightmares.

"Come on," Fang reached out for my hand and I let him take it. He led me outside where the music was playing until we were by the edge where all the food was laid out. My stomach rumbled on queue as if he knew how hungry I was. Fang gave me a smirk and handed me a plate.

"Thanks," I replied, forgetting the fact that I was wearing his pants.

We grabbed food and headed towards the fence, the edge of the party so we could sit and watch without really being disturbed. After finishing enough food to feed a walrus (I assume but you never really know), Fang threw out our plates and then came back to me. "Max," he whispered closely in my ear, "Do you feel it?"

Like magnets on a fridge, his hand traced up my arm lightly and I shivered. He smirked as if I had just answered his question. Then, a voice broke through the moment, "Who do you think you are?" Reacting by instinct, I backed away from Fang and stepped myself over by the foods table for possible throwing items. I thought it was a werewolf or something with red hair. Then I realized it was Brigid.

"That's my boyfriend, slut." Without any warning she came running at me and I picked up the nearest item. The punch bowl and flung its contents all over her. Doused in red fruit punch, Brigid stopped in her tracks and started screaming. At this point, the party had died down to watch the scene and was now laughing at her. "Ugh! I hate you! You'll regret this Max!" Then she ran off but I didn't care about her empty threats because of two reasons.

I could kick her butt any day

Fang didn't offer any of his clothes to her to make her feel better.

And that was my first high school party.

I thought it went pretty well.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares and Movies

Party done means sleep time for me. I was offered by Mrs. Loretts to sleep in the guest bedroom but I flat out refused and said crashing on the couch was more my style. I already felt strange spending the night here let alone using one of their fancy guest rooms. The couch was nice than my bed anyways.

Ella and Nudge would have to share a double bed guest room (I can't believe they had that) and Iggy was going to sleep on the couch in Fang's room (seriously, this is getting ridiculous with how rich they were). Ella and Nudge were soaking all of this up as if we were in the Beverly Hills and we were going to live here forever.

In reality, we lived in New York and we were sleeping over because we had no choice.

After the Brigid incident, I tried avoiding Fang which is hard when I'm inside his house and all. I just didn't want to have to deal with his silent question as to why I dumped punch all down the clothes of his girlfriend. In my side of the story, it was self defense. Unfortunately, the party ended quickly after that so I couldn't get lost in the crowd and avoid him as I had planned.

I punched my fist into the pillow (trying to make it softer- not to let out any anger because I don't have anger issues at all). Sometimes, at moments like this, I feel as if someone is going to pop in with some stupid line of advice that I won't get. Of course, that didn't happen.

Nudge walked by me still in her party clothes. She yawned, "Great party right Max? Oh, and when you dumped Brigid with the punch- Classic! I mean, the look on her face was like having an unlimited amount credit-card in your hand while at the world's largest mall." Nudge smiled wide and shivered with happiness, "I can't wait for school."

"I can," I murmured in order to stop her word flows. She reminded me of the ice cream trucks that go along the street playing the same song over and over and over and over again. And over again, if you didn't get my point.

"Come on Nudge, Max actually likes sleeping and not partying. We can talk in my room and maybe the boys will stop by," Ella pushed Nudge forward. Of course, when there's teenagers of the opposite sex spending a night in the same house and they aren't family, things happen. Well, not real bad things, maybe just a serious game of truth or dare. I hoped Fang picked Dare and someone said he had to talk exactly like Nudge. More than three words is an accomplishment out of him.

"Max, you can join us you know," Ella pointed out, looking over her shoulder. I gave her the same old shrug that you see a bird do when it unfurls its wings. She sighed in frustration and shook her head, "You would think you'd have more hormones than that." Then, Nudge and her headed up the long stairway to the second floor.

I laid on the couch staring up at the high, white, arch ceiling. To my right was the back of the blue, comfy couch that reminded me of the dark of the deep ocean and you can barely see into it. I wondered how I knew that seeing as how I have only seen the beach a few times and at shallow ends. To my left was this giant TV, a coffee table with magazines, pictures of no familiar faces- not even Fang or Mrs. Loretts. At the foot of my couch, just over the edge, I could see two large windows that opened up to the back of the house. The stars were barely seen and the moon was pale. I'd like to reach out and touch them if I could but I'd have to fly.

I wonder what flying was like and then I drifted into an old, familiar dream.

_Sitting in a dark cave, we sat close, our body heat warmer than the fire- more important than the fire at this point really. I could feel the hairs on my arm stand up just from the idea that we were this close._

_I felt confused, happy, excited, scared._

_I'm Maximum Ride- I don't do emotions._

_Cut me some slack._

_A large, calloused hand began rubbing my back and electricity jolted through me. He smooth my hair and found the spot between my shoulder blades and two other things that I didn't recognize. I had my head on my arms so I couldn't see him._

_Anticipation rushed through the sleeping me, as I waited for my dream self to face him._

_"What are you doing?" I asked angrily turning up to face him, only inches apart._

_Fang-_

_Oh geez, what kind of dream am I in now?_

_"Changing your mind," then he leaned close enough to finally close that space between us that I had been dying for to happen. An intense sensation came from his firm lips as he was gentle and rough at the same time. Nothing gets better than this._

_But when we broke away, I ran, because that's what I do best._

_I am…after all…Maximum Ride._

Then the dream changed.

_Run…huh…faster, I told myself in between staggered breaths holding onto each molecule of oxygen that I could. I felt my feet being torn by the broken branches from the trees I ran by. I tripped over roots and stubbed my toes on rocks but I was a fighter and I wasn't going to give in to pain just to die now._

_My hair was whipping out behind me as sweat penetrated down my eyes blurring my view. I tasted the salty liquid touch my dry, parched mouth that wasn't refreshed by the single moment of wetness. I licked it away and focused my eyes forward._

_Barks erupted through the woods- oh no, not the dogs, not them again! I had tried to get away from the chase, to not be the hunted, but with a scent as good as a dog and speed as fast as mine, I couldn't win. My tattered white dress from the scientist's lab, the kind people at hospital's wear, is flapping against my burning skin._

_Just ahead there is light._

_Yes! I think._

_In the open, I can be free._

_I skitter out just to stop at the edge of a cliff._

_No! I thought just as the barks get louder._

_Death, falling or taken, I could chose now. They were getting closer now, following my obvious, distinct blood that made me different from all others. Watching in horror as they stepped into the light, I made my last decision. I stepped backwards and let gravity pull me down._

_Then, I snapped out my wings fast just as the enemy stood over the edge to watch me fall to my death. Not today suckers, I said with a smile, you aren't going to kill me today. I realized now the comfortable familiarity of the wings, with the tawny feathers and strong muscles that carried my light-bones body into the air. Towards the sun I rose, feeling the freedom!_

_Then- I felt a stinging pain, my wing gave out, and I spiraled helpless and broken to the ground where my enemies waited._

_Ground grew closer and I watched my death come at me. Face this or be a coward, I told myself. One last choice before I die and it was going to be the right one._

_Closer I came…_

_Almost there…_

_One more second…_

I jolted upright, grabbing my chest as if that was the only way to make my heart stop beating so hard it was like a car's engine. Comfort of the couch and the pajama pants weren't enough to stop the way I trembled at the dream. Why it felt so real when obviously, it couldn't have been like that? I never had wings- duh! Kids with flying wings.

I'd as soon as have wings and fly as soon as Total could talk.

Rushing a hand through my hair, I tried to calm down. "Max?" A gentle voice, only inches away from me. I turned to face him as collected as I could be under the circumstances.

Well- that didn't help my heart attack.

Fang sat in the recliner staring at me, as if this entire time he had been watching me sleep. I pulled my legs up to my chest to wrap up into a tight barrier that couldn't be broken. Fang's hair was ruffled as if he had been sleeping. I stared at the clock near the television. It was four in the morning. What was he doing up?

"I'm fine," I replied, moving my hair so that it hung over my right shoulder. I caught his eyes staring at my left shoulder- the one where the small, ragged scar was located. I lifted a hand to cover it and avoid his gaze, "It's nothing."

It had to be nothing because I don't recall ever getting it.

Then again, most of my life was a lot of blurs I didn't understand.

I blushed when I thought of the first dream I had, the one where he had kissed me. I felt as if it really had happened. "You screamed," he replied, his emotionless, black eyes searching ever inch of me that might appeared wounded or hurt. He seemed protective of me but that's what a guy does with his girlfriend not someone who has been his friend for a week.

"I have nightmares," I observed his clothing, black boxers and nothing else. I kind of like the sight of him. I felt as if I hadn't seen him shirtless before- as if we had never played football and he had been on the skins team. Staring at his bare chest felt familiar and excitingly new at the same too. Was that supposed to happened between just friends? "Why are you up so late?"

He shrugged as if he didn't matter. I honestly wanted to know. Too awake now to go back to sleep and as if reading my mind, Fang raised an eyebrow, "Movie?" He stood up and stretched a bit before heading towards the television and setting up some movie I had no idea that he had picked.

As the movie started, Fang grabbed a blanket off another chair and came to sit next to me. I wondered how he knew I would say yes to the movie and how the air conditioner in this place was too cold for me that I was about to start chattering my teeth. I didn't ask. Instead, I opened up the blanket and we wrapped it around ourselves. We barely were touching, just the sides of our legs and arms, but it was enough for me to be aware about it.

With the remote, Fang pushed play and I watched as the movie started. I had seen it before with Ella. I rolled my eyes, it figures that he would chose a movie like this over all others. Fang raised an eyebrow as if waiting for my answer. A few robbers were on top of a building breaking into a bank.

The Dark Knight.

How appropriate for the one next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmares and Movies (Fang's POV)

Fang watched her, twisting and turning in her sleep. She was screaming and resting on her stomach. Her face was facing him as if she knew he was there. Distorted into pain and agony, the painful nightmares that were his own flashed through his mind as a reminder by the sight of Max in front of him.

His reason for being here was he couldn't sleep knowing she was downstairs. She- beautiful, amazing, funny, tough, wearing his pants, Maximum Ride who made the rest of the sixteen year old girls look like Godzilla. Perfect was an impossible standard- he knew that, but she had it down to a science. She was perfectly imperfect.

But the way his heart beat or his mouth went dry, it wasn't new.

He had felt this before.

Not that he recalled the memory vividly.

But this had happened another time in his life.

Max suddenly adjusted so she was on her back before minutes later, she sat up straight and held on to her chest. Even frightened and breathing heavy like she was, Fang's heart did back flips and twisted up into a knot. Good thing he was always silent because if he tried to speak too much, he would've been tongue-tied.

"Max?" He loved the way her name tasted on his lips- like summer air in the country with thick maple syrup waffle smell caught on the wind. Yeah- that's what her name tasted like to him.

Upstairs, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy were either sleeping or still up playing stupid childish games like Truth or Dare. Fang was watching her curves, her skin, her beating chest, just to make sure she hadn't hurt herself in her nightmares. During some of the dreams, he woke up bruised or scratched. Sometimes one loses control like that in a bad dream.

"I'm fine," she murmured but Fang knew she wasn't. Her entire body was shaking although he knew well enough that she as trying to hide it. She adjusted her hair and he caught the image of the scar again. Catching his gaze, she hid it but he was still amazed by how similar his own scar was, when she replied, "It's nothing." But there was a hint of lying in her voice and in her brown gorgeous eyes. Fang knew her well enough.

"You screamed." He made sure to point out.

He saw she was embarrassed by that.

"I have nightmares." Her eyes rested on his chest and observed him in every way. He didn't move or breath, he liked the electricity of feeling her gaze on him. Fang wanted more.

"Why are you up so late?" He sighed when she looked away from him. Fang couldn't quite explain that he was fascinated with her. He didn't want to say that he was watching her sleep because he couldn't get his mind of her. He also didn't want to point out that at one point in her sleep, before the screaming, she had whispered his name lightly and smiled. He would keep the pleasure of that memory to himself.

"Movie?" Fang saw the happiness of the easy normal line shared between them. He stood up before she even answered. When he placed in the movie, he saw her curious stare. She was even more shocked when he grabbed a blanket. He knew she was cold but it was more of a reason to get close to her.

When the movie started Max smiled and Fang raised an eyebrow. He knew she was finding the movie choice hilarious. He hoped that she was thinking of him in the title somehow, someway. Fang casually draped an arm over her shoulder as Max and he watched the movie. At one moment, his thumb traced over her scar and he felt a jolt of excitement. Max stared up at him with wide eyes of shock and he stared longingly back.

Max shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie.

Fang kept staring at her.

Because he knew at one point in his life,

He had been in love with Maximum Ride

Just as he knew he loved her now.

**Review please! I'll update faster! **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**I'm sorry I can't personally respond to each and everyone.**

**Consider each new chapter a respond to all of you instead!**

**Keep reading- more to come.**

**I can promise you that much.**

**=)**


	10. Chapter 10

We play Paintball…(You see where this is going)

Well, we didn't fall asleep on each other if _that_ was what you were hoping for. By the time Dark Knight was close to ending, we heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and I backed away from Fang. I stretched, raising my arms over my head and standing up on my toes. I was surprised I could stand from Fang's arm on my shoulder like that.

I know, he had a girlfriend, but it felt really, really right, like it was suppose to happen. When his skin touched my scar, I a jolt of images flashed through my head- school hallways, scientists, a little girl with big blue eyes and white wings, Fang kissing some red head I didn't recognize, a bright white land, and a submarine. I didn't know what to make of them- memories or mirages.

Mrs. Loretts walked in and smiled at us, "Watching a movie? I didn't know you were a light sleeper like Fang." Her eyes were right on me and I still couldn't help but get the creeps from her. She was dressed in a pant suit of dark black with pin stripes. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back in a bun and from her appearance didn't look as if she could have a sixteen year old son.

I sat on the recliner, away from Fang, and turned my eyes to the movie. My favorite part where the Joker is hanging from the wire and telling Batman that with other there will always be the other. Sort of romantic in a good vs. evil kind of thing. Plus, it's a promise, a definite, even if Batman doesn't know who else is out there causing crime, he will always know the Joker is up to something and Batman will be there to stop him.

"Fang," Mrs. Loretts called out from the kitchen as she poured herself a coffee and grabbed a power bar. "Why don't you kids do something today? I'll leave the keys to the car and some money. Have some fun."

As if on cue, Iggy stepped down yawning wide and shaking out his hair. "I say we go to the movies."

"You're blind." I pointed out watching the credits of the movie appear.

"Damn it," Iggy muttered under his breath so only Fang and I could hear. He seemed oddly comfortable in a house that wasn't his. He walked around easily. He must've been in Fang's house a lot. I supposed they were best friends.

Fang shut off the movie just as Ella and Nudge stepped down yawning. I peaked outside the window, the sun was just over the horizon. Was everyone waking up early or what? Iggy entered the kitchen, "Hey Mrs. Loretts, see you later." I heard a door shut and I wondered if Fang's mom found it weird too that Iggy knew she was in there. He must've had really good hearing. "I'm cooking!" Iggy called out.

I pushed myself off the chair as Fang shut off the movie. Ella and Nudge, dressed in spare clothes Mrs. Martinez kept for kids who stayed over, entered the kitchen. I heard my sister call out loud enough for me to here, "As long as it's not Max." I heard a large, deep laugh come from Iggy and I caught Nudge trying to hold back the laughter.

Fang smirked as he walked passed me and headed in. I followed after, not as amused as the rest of them. "So, are we hanging out today? Fang's mom left money for us to, so if you guys want…" I let my voice trailed off. I didn't want to invite myself into spending my day with them. Fang probably had plans with Brigid. Iggy and Ella might want to be alone. Nudge- well, I don't know what she was going to do today.

"Yes! I say we go to the mall and shop! I could use a new pair of boots or jacket. Maybe some new hair products too," She continue to ramble on but I sent her a glare that made her stop. "Right, sorry Max. I forgot you hate shopping. Okay, I'm officially out of ideas."

I sighed, "Way to be creative Nudge. Are the rest of you in? Hanging out today would be pretty cool, I've got nothing to do." I leaned against the island as Iggy pulled out a frying pan and a package of uncooked bacon. My stomach rumbled at the thought of eating.

"I'm totally in," Ella claimed as she sat at a high stool at the island. Nudge was on the seat beside her drumming her fingers on the counter as if she had to make some form of noise if she wasn't talking.

"Sounds cool, we could show you the best spots in town," Iggy was sizzling up the bacon with a smile. I guess he was only going because Ella was. They had hung out during the entire party.

"I'm in," Fang replied. He crossed his arms and was casually glancing at me at the same time that I would stare at him. We'd look away instantly but then seconds later, I was observing him again until his eyes were on me.

Minutes later, with no new ideas, Iggy was placing bacon on the plates in front of us. "Um, is there more? If there isn't that's cool, but I eat a lot." Iggy laughed again as I picked up a piece and took a bite instantly.

"Don't worry, Fang's mom buys everything in bulk because normally, when I'm here, we go through more food than a sumo wrestler at a buffet." I smiled, leave it to Iggy to make up an image like that. The bacon was delicious though.

"Cereal in the pantry, milk and fruits in the fridge too." Iggy took a bite of bacon, letting the piece hang out of his mouth in a very attractive manner (sarcasm), while opening up a pantry that had half a dozen boxes of cereal. Wow, I guess they did eat a lot.

"Outdoor paintball," I suddenly muttered as Iggy opened a box and began chowing down. All eyes stared at me, I had a piece of bacon dangling in my hand, as I thought about when we moved into town. We passed by an outdoor field with a few obstacle courses and the sign had said paintball. I really wanted to try it. "Wait, that won't work, Iggy's blind."

Iggy gaped at me, "So not cool to assume Max. I have a perfect shot, unlike most with guns, I listen before I shot. Hence, why I always win." So I figured he had play before or just talking smack to defend his honor.

Nudge was jumping up and down, "Ooh, now we can see whose better, the boys or the girls. Paintball is normally not my thing but I'll go. It's better than spending a day at home watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model." I stared at her- Nudge would watch re-runs of that.

"So Paintball?" Everyone nodded. "Awesome."

We arrived before lunch to avoid the crowd. For a Saturday, the place was pretty empty and we were told it was because of the weather getting colder. October was just around the corner and the thought of it made me excited. I enjoyed fall more than anything- the time where it's between hot and cold.

With our gear all on, we stood on opposite ends. Iggy and Fang against Nudge, Ella, and I. You would think the teams were unfair numbers wise, but after I had to show Ella how to load up the paintballs, I figured it was like she was just an easy target.

"Go!" Iggy yelled and I dodge instantly behind a black rectangle to avoid being hit. I heard Ella scream in excitement but to my surprise, Nudge was being tough and actually hiding out behind another obstacle. She was serious and staring at me. I motioned for her to go around.

I got a quick glance at Ella who was sitting on the ground with about four or five bright blue marks on her black vest. Past her goggles I could see her closed eyes. As long as she didn't shoot me I was all right with it. "Ella, come on. Fight them." She nodded her head but didn't listen. I laughed- some people aren't meant to play paintball.

I started heading around the large, inflatable cube. The rules were you only had to hit a person once to "kill" them. I figured by a large victories yelp that Nudge had gotten someone. Which left only one of the guys and two of us, I figured the silent, quiet one was the person still in hiding.

I stepped around the corner into a tall figure, body protection, helmet and goggles. He looked strange, funny, with all of the gear on but I still saw Fang behind it all. Smirk, good looks, bright eyes in all- wow, did I seriously just say that? And why I wasn't I shooting him like I was suppose to? For a moment, I swear I saw two black feathered arches over his shoulders- like wings.

Why wasn't he shooting either?

"Max," he came at me in one quick motion that I had no real time to react. Closing the distance between us, I watched his dark eyes come towards me, slightly shutting. Before my mind could ask what he was doing, my entire body short circuited as Fang pressed his lips firmly against mine.

Warm, safe, familiar and I shut my eyes trying to remember when or where I had done this before. Fang's kiss was an old memory springing back to life. My body felt like a magnet against his, my vest touching his. His arm went up to my neck and pressed against the beating pulse there.

Just as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss I thought- Oh, geez this is Fang. Has really nice lips- no, this is wrong. He had a girlfriend and we're in the middle of a paintball fight. I pushed my hand against him to get away. The hand with the paint gun pointed at his chest as I backed. I bit my lip and quickly shot once, hitting him in the heart. But it didn't matter that I had "killed" Fang.

Both of us were smiling, acknowledging the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday Rendezvous

All of Saturday after paintball, I kept going back to that kiss. It should not have happened at all, no matter how much I really, really liked it or how much he really liked it too. So, I avoided Fang and talked to Nudge. Ella and Iggy had eventually split off from the rest of us. At one point though, while walking down a pier, Nudge went to stare through one of those microscopes they have pointing at the shore.

When she couldn't see anything, Fang came over towards me a few feet away. I stared deliberately away from him but Fang I guess was more determined. "Max, what are you doing?" He had that harsh tone, not a quizzical tone of someone who was curious to what you were doing at the moment as an activity but what you were thinking and acting they way you were.

Hmm- how shall I answer that?

I'm looking at the ocean, what do you think I'm doing?

Don't know what you're talking about.

Avoiding you because you have a girlfriend and I didn't like that fact that you kissed me while you were still going out with her.

Silence.

I chose answer D.

"If this is about Brigid," Fang went on. For once he was filling in the silence instead of starting it. I glared at him, he had his hands in his pocket and a wind gently pulled his bangs away from his dark eyes staring right at me. "I can't say I'm sorry." The hair at the back of my neck stood up as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You're so much more, Max. I can't get you out of my mind."

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. My legs stood in a fighting stance as if this was a battle to the death. I wasn't going to get hurt, I was invincible. I was Maximum Ride after all.

"Well, maybe this will help."

And then I walked away.

Sunday morning Fang woke up hating himself. On the verge of being an emo sentence right there, Fang stood up and stretched. He had to make things right. If he could ever see Max smile like that after they kissed again, he had to show her that he chose her.

Max had been pissed and Fan could see why. A guy who kissed other girls that weren't his girlfriend was an idiot. But Fang wasn't just kissing other girls, he had kissed Max and only Max. In his mind, Brigid was the other girl because he had feelings stronger for Max.

As he planned, Fang quickly changed and got into his environmentally friendly Volkswagen. Switching on to some Receiving End of Sirens for background music, Fang knew he was doing the right thing. There wasn't even a doubt. He pulled into a local restaurant, the kind where the best breakfast could be found. Even from where he parked, he could see her. She had really bright red hair after all.

Stepping into the restaurant, she smiled and called his name. Fang went over to her slowly, keeping his face emotionless as always so no one could tell what he was thinking. She had a coffee in front of her and he hoped it wouldn't be used as a weapon when he broke the news.

Fang sat in the seat across from Brigid Dwyer, looking hot in her typical clothing. Fang could see what he once liked about her but her image had dulled in comparison to Max. He wished at the moment he wasn't here but somewhere with Max, learning about her and who she was. What made her laugh? What made her cry? What made her so amazing?

For a few minutes he pretended to be Brigid's boyfriend but he saw her flaws now. She was cruel and ugly on the inside, she made fun of kids different than her and she hated those better than her. Brigid could've been the smartest, prettiest girl in the school but Fang wasn't looking for that. Max was street smart, tough, beautiful, funny, friendly, and most importantly, herself.

Fang sighed and avoided Brigid's glare.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Then he left before tears could come or before she killed him.

Mostly, he left before she realized he did this for Max.

I went jogging through a small park that was in our city. My shirt was covered in sweat and stuck lightly to my skin. I had the earphones plugged in as I listened to the rock song, "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" as I passed a couple of kids playing tag. When I ran by, the two of them stopped, blonde hair and blue eyes gazing up at me in amazement as if they too wanted to run like I could.

My jog, for some, was like a sprint. I couldn't explain it but I was supernaturally fast. Eventually in gym we would have to run the mile and I would probably get the best time in the entire class because my muscles were stronger and I was lighter than most people. I took another turn and suddenly, I was sitting on my butt rubbing my face.

"Ow! Geez, watch where you're going!" I opened my eyes as I stared at the person who had run into me. Slowly, Sam stood up and stared at me with a laugh. I smiled and blushed, "Sorry." I stopped the song on my Ipod and shoved it into my pocket. Sam offered me a hand and I gratefully took it.

"You okay?" He asked, his hand lingering a bit too long in mine. I pulled it away lightly so he didn't think I hated it. I actually felt jolts traveling up and down my skin. I nodded my head in response to his question. "Funny though, I was just thinking about you."

My head went back in surprise as if I had just got socked in the face. "Really? Sorry, I can't say the same." I had been thinking about Fang, wondering what he was going to do. I had decided I wasn't going to wait for him or force him to make a choice. I would move on because a guy that kissed someone he wasn't dating was a scumbag right?

Sam smiled shyly, how had I never noticed how extremely cute he was? Blonde shaggy hair that fell in front of his eyes and light blue eyes, the exact opposite of Fang. Open and friendly, during class always waving at me or sitting next to me at lunch. "Listen Max, I've been dying to tell you that, I really like you. A lot more than a friend I mean." He bit his lip as if he thought he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Is that so?" I asked casually, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. All right Max- what am I going to do- think of Sam as a friend or should I date him? Sam nodded his head and casually glanced around. I remembered how he had helped me in math with this one confusing problem. He was single so he was perfectly free to have feelings for me. "I like the idea of that," I answered.

He smiled as I stepped closer. I didn't feel anticipation or hunger. My body didn't seem to get excited and my lips didn't tingle with hope that I should kiss him. A part of me said I had met Sam once before but not enough for me to remember. When Fang had kissed me I had flashes of moments that had felt real in my past but were lost now.

Still, Sam was someone safe- I could like Sam and not get some red head pissed off at me so that I would have to pour punch all over her. "What about you and Loretts?" Sam asked casually, "Everybody's talking about you two." Sure, because high school kids like gossip and technically, after the kiss, there was something about Fang and me. I couldn't deny that. But I could move on.

"Doesn't mean anything, he's got Brigid right?" Sam stepped closer to me and I realized how gross I must've looked in a black tee shirt and shorts covered in sweat. My hair was pulled harshly back into a loose ponytail but a lot of strands had fallen out. Sam smiled as I stepped closer and realized I kind of like-liked him too.

"Good," he whispered, and then we kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Gossip

I don't know why but people were staring at me when I stepped into the school. When I went to my locker, Nudge was already there with a panicked look on my face. As I fumbled with the lock, Nudge was giving me her daily dose of recent gossip.

"So, I heard Sam and you are going out." Nudge added quickly after she was done with who broke up, who failed another class, and who beat up who. I dropped my notebook on the ground in shock. I sent her a glare.

"No- well, I'm not sure," I mumbled. Truth is, I hung out with Sam all day on Sunday. We held hands and had ice cream. I didn't really think about going out with him like having him as a boyfriend but I wouldn't mind going on a date like that again.

I picked up my notebook and held it. I was supposed to head to English so I shut my locker and began walking in the hall. Nudge followed after me, dressed in jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt. Her hair was really frizzy and curly as it surrounded her face. "Well, everyone says you are. Is it true you kissed him?"

I stared at Nudge in a slightly cold manner, "Maybe. Why should I tell you?" I passed a group of the popular girls that normally hung out with Brigid. They were glaring at me and trying to snap insults at me. I didn't think they should be that mad at me for dumping punch on Brigid.

When I stepped into the classroom, I saw Fang was already in the room. Nudge noticed too and looked at me, "I'm going to be late for class." Then she ran out, leaving us alone purposely. The bell hadn't even rung for the five minute warning. Nudge wouldn't be late- she was just avoiding what was about to happen. I wish I was her.

Fang was staring right at me with his hands on his pocket. He seemed tense from where he stood by the desk with his notebook on it. He was dressed in black as usual with the typical black hair. My cheeks were burning from the thought of the kiss. I regretted it more and more.

"Hey," I tried to be casual, cool, collected Maximum Ride. I only had to remind myself that eventually the bell would ring and I could avoid him. Right now, the sight of him was making me feel guilty about ever kissing Sam.

Fang nodded his head and made his way towards me. We were only a few steps apart and I wished he would close them. No, I thought, I couldn't do that when he had a girlfriend. I held my books tighter against my chest and avoided looking at him which was so hard to do. At the moment, my mind was for some reason replying him during football when he was shirtless.

"Max," I heard my name and geez did it sound good. If only Sam could say my name like Fang or just be a lot like Fang but be single so I wouldn't feel like a boyfriend-stealing jerk. Then I could have happily forgotten Fang right now.

I walked away from him which was an amazing feet when every molecule in my body was screaming to head towards Fang. I sat in my desk in the back of the room and placed my books down. Fang was still standing near the door where I had left him. He was watching me carefully probably wondering what he did wrong.

I felt a smile play at my lips, "I need to ask you something. Promise you'll answer no matter what and honestly too?" He nodded his head and walked towards me. I lifted a hand to tell him he should stop. He waited and then I planted the bait, "Is Sam a good guy? See, I've been meaning to ask him out."

Fang for a moment, was stunned and I gave myself an invisible pat on the back for that. Unfortunately, Mr. Emotionless made a fast recover and answer my question. "He's a great guy. You'd guys hit it off." Of course, I knew it, Fang was just playing me and after the kiss, he didn't like me anymore because it was no longer a chase. Figures, I told myself, that I am disappointed by the turn of results. "But-," before Fang could continue someone pushed passed him and almost smacked me on the fast.

Instead, I caught Brigid's wrist and stared up at her in shock. "What are you doing? It was just fruit punch on clothes." Brigid yanked away her wrist and I was confused by how furious she was now in comparison to how made she had been before at the party. Had I done something else?

Brigid turned and stared at Fang, "You broke up with me for her? A piece of new trash just cause she's easy!?" Brigid was more torn up I think because Fang had broken up with her. I think she was just fine without him but that was my personal opinion. My heart fluttered a bit when I realized that Fang was single…but that didn't mean anything at all. Of all the gossip Nudge heard she didn't hear about this?

Brigid faced me again, "I don't know who you think you are. Just because you walked into this school like you own the place doesn't mean you do." I sighed, on the first day I had wanted to avoid the drama. How did I get stuck in the middle? This was clearly all Fang's fault.

"Brigid," I tried to be patient because at the moment she was reminding me of an Air-Heads cartoon where the head grows really large and red before exploding. Literally couldn't see the difference between her hairline and her face. "I'm not dating Fang, never was and never will. I'm dating Sam, ask him if you don't believe me."

"So you're scamming on two guys, Max? Is that how it is?"

Did she not just hear what I said?

"No," I replied back a little bit more slowly. "Listen Brigid. Not seeing Fang. Not interested." I was still thinking about Fang's unfinished sentence. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, "Go text your friends before the bell rings. I'm sure they'd like to know all that just happened." Brigid actually did as I said and sat down with her phone pulled out.

By the end of the day I will be labeled as a boyfriend stealer and relationship ruin cupid. Wonderful, great, fantastic. I sighed and opened up to a blank page. Fang had slipped into his seat without me hearing because he was so darn quiet. The bell did eventually ring.

Hopefully, this would pass over quickly.

But I've been wrong before.

Fang's Blog

Viewer: Does it really matter? You're way up there.

Girl I'm love with chose my good friend Sam over me! Great, now I have to pretend as if I'm okay with it because of the whole can't still your bud's girlfriend motto. Damn it, I hate rules. I'm on the verge of breaking them for Max. I wouldn't mind not being friends with Sam- he can be kind of a jerk sometime.

I was about to tell her that Sam was a good choice for her but when I got the "but" part of the conversation my ex-girlfriend appeared and ruined everything. Now it will take forever for me to convince the girl I love that I need her more than anyone else.

Hey- wish me luck- I might just need it.

Thanks to DarknessXAnime for the constant replys- you're great! Appreciate everyone else as well. Sorry I have no time to answer your questions, I'm in study hall right now and Mr. Batchledor is giving me a glare that says he knows I'm doing something wrong so I ought to fix it before I'm "caught".

Flying on (even though I can't technically fly),

Fang

**There I am done with that chapter.**

**Note to readers, Fang's blog is completely AU too.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Strange Encounter

I was walking home from school. I couldn't play football with the guys anymore. I tried yesterday but Sam kept insisting that I stop tackling Fang. I was really pissed off and I would've seriously injured anyone else. So, I eventually quit the game.

Our home is only a few blocks away and the path is quiet so I was taking in all the annoying thoughts that seemed to be bothering me the most at the moment. My hands were in my pocket and my tote bag whacked against my legs.

Thoughts that had bothered me:

Sam was being a little possessive

Brigid and her group of friends

The constant headache growing worse (as well as my nightmares)

Fang

Fang

Guess who? Fang

I kicked a stone as I passed by the park I went for a run in. There was a play area with monkey bars and slides. Two children were going extremely high on the swings. The chairs on the metal made a swishing sound and they weren't laughing or doing anything. I just saw serious faces as they talked in hushed whispers.

I stared at them.

They seemed familiar.

I leaned against the fence that separated the sidewalk from the park. Why were the children alone? The boy seemed only ten and the young girl about eight, definitely brother and sister. I watched as the girl took a large jump, one that to me looked as if she should break her leg when she hit the ground. Panicking I lifted myself over the fence and chased towards the swings knowing it would be too late to catch her. In front of my eyes, she drifted down as if she had a parachute on. Her brother kept swinging.

"Are you all right?" I asked in astonishment. The girl beamed up at me with bright white teeth, her wide blue eyes glinting with amusement. Her blonde curls were frizzed as if she hadn't combed her hair in days.

"Ignore her," the boy said, "You know how she is." Then he blushed in embarrassment when he realized I didn't know him. I peaked up at him, he had stopped swinging and remained sitting while looking at me. "My sister likes to grab attention. Angel, get to the point."

My head began throbbing with pain. Great, another headache while I was still freaking over the fact that the girl didn't even stumble when she hit the ground. She was so graceful like a ballerina or an angel just like her name. "Headache?" The girl asked innocently with a voice as delicate as a flower. "I bet you've had those for a long time. They probably ruined your memory. Do you have a scar?"

I stepped away from her. I was about to point at her screaming alien or monster. She was grinning up at me like she was from the Children of the Corn movie but the part of me that felt as if I had met Fang before I had was yearning to reach out, hold her, and cry. The boy too seemed like someone who I would do anything to protect.

From the appearance of their clothes they had been living on the streets. I watched as the boy rolled his eyes, "Act normal for once Angel, geez." He lifted his eyes to me now, "I'm sorry, she's just good at reading people. It's a freaky gift." He gave me a wide mischievous grin. Ten-year-olds, I wish I knew what it was like to be one. I can't believe that I didn't know though.

"Gazzy," the Angel girl hissed. "She won't understand. What's your name?" I sucked in a deep breath while watching the two exchanged a glance. They seemed to be saying an entire conversation in that one look.

"Max," I answer to get back their attention. "My name is Max Ride." Just from their conversations I already knew their names were Gazzy and Angel. I wondered why the boy's name was Gazzy, didn't it seem like the wrong kind of name for a parent to give their kid?

"Can you fly Max?" Angel held her arms behind her back and swayed innocently. It was the kind of simple question you would expect a young girl to ask but the way her eyes glinted said she was a lot smarter than most of her. For Angel, she appeared to be asking a serious question.

"Sorry," I replied and turned my back, "No wings, see? And I can't do the Superman thing either." I gave a smile but Angel didn't seem happy with my response in fact she gave me this look that can only be described as 'Bambi eyes'.

"Are you sure?" I was about to ask how could someone like me possibly be able to fly. "Let's go," then Gazzy and her were running off towards the forest with the trail by the park where I had run into Sam. Most people don't have an eyesight like mine that allowed me to watch them run farther towards the end of the park. I instantly watched as something opened up from their backs like a paraglide as they ran. They took the corner before I could determine what it was.

Strange…I hoped to see them again.

Fang pushed a hand through his hair. He hadn't even bothered to show up to football- the game didn't sound as fun when he heard that Max wouldn't be there. He threw a stress ball against his bedroom wall. At least alone in his room he could think and not be disturbed.

Unfortunately, Max was all he thought about.

How could they have come so close? He was about to tell her how he felt and then she started going out with that wiener Sam. Fang didn't care that they were friends- Sam didn't deserve someone as amazing as Max. Fang didn't think he was worthy of her either.

Outside the window the sun was setting, the way the window looked seemed to call out to him. He felt as if he had once opened the window and flown out of it into the sunset. In an old dream, he recalled Max flying beside him and she had wings a tawny brown that was similar to some of the highlights in her hair.

"Fang?" His mother's voice called out to him. Before he could respond, she opened the door. He was just lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling still tossing the stress ball up and down. "Brigid's parents are having a party. Do you want to go to the party or do you want Brigid over?"

"Neither," he replied. He felt his mother raise her eyebrow. He ignored her and squeezed the ball. "Broke up."

"Oh, honey why?" His mother sat down at the edge of the bed and patted his knee. "I didn't even expect that. You two seemed so happy a few weeks ago when you went to the beach." Fang rolled his eyes, when Brigid and he went to the beach it had been hell.

Fang didn't answer her question.

He wasn't going to admit to his mother that he was in love with Max.

What did it matter if Max didn't feel the same about him?


	14. Chapter 14

Nudge Goes Silent

At this point in stories, this is where the girl makes the boy jealous by dressing up and putting on make-up so she looks completely transformed. But as I like to point out from time to time, my life is not a predictable movie.

Nudge was walking beside me in the hall jumping with excitement. A week and a half since Fang and I kissed I hadn't really spoken to him. As for Sam, I started to avoid him too. Boys were just too confusing for me at the moment. While my relationship status seemed to decline each day, Ella's was moving forward.

Iggy and her had officially started dating and no one was surprised. My sister had now less time for me so I was spending most of my time with talkative, gossip extraordinaire, Nudge.

"So I'm coming over tonight?" I nodded my head, Ella was spending the night at a new friend's house and my mom was working late as usual. Nudge practically invited herself over when I told her about doing nothing this week-end. "Cool, I'm excited. We can watch scary movies and gossip." We couldn't do that almost every other day?

"I guess, it sounds fine," I shrugged as we walked down the hall. The good thing about Nudge is she was so interested in gossip is that she didn't ask questions about me that didn't involve anyone else. No one knew about the dreams. No one knew how they switched between good and bad moments that I swore were actual memories except for the fact that I always had wings.

"Did you hear that Fang and Brigid got into a fight yesterday? She apparently tried to make a move on him but Fang told her to cut it out. He said that he wasn't interested in her and that there was someone else more important." Nudge raised an eyebrow as if suggesting this was me. I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't go much further than that as a response.

"Fang really said that much," I laughed, "Doesn't sound like him does it?" I don't care if he did say those things to Brigid. He could still be dating her for all I cared. I didn't like him one bit- even if he was always in my dreams.

A bell rung and we had to rush to class. "I'll see you tonight," Nudge called over her shoulder as she ran into the hall. I stepped into my classroom while waving at her.

I should've known in my life, that normal was nonexistent.

I would've appreciated a warning though.

Nudge sat in a beanbag chair in my room, dressed in pink flannel pajamas. Her frizzy hair was dangling in curls down past her shoulders as she busied herself painting her fingernails. "I don't understand why Chandler even puts up with Janice. She obviously is a psycho path. I mean, her laugh is so obnoxious." It took me a moment to realize she was talking about the show that was playing on the television.

I shrugged, playing with the hem of my gray sweatpants. I had opened my window to let in a cool breeze. A pack of Twizzlers was opened up on the bed already halfway done. I had stashed a few more bags of candy in case I got hungry all over again. I found it amazing that I was as skinny as I was with all that I ate.

The television laughed as Nudge smiled and joined in. She was totally into the show. I noticed on her shoulder a scar just like mine, it was about an inch long and really light compared to her darker skin. "How did you get that?" I asked casually taking a sip of water from a glass that was on my end table near my bed.

Nudge caught my gaze and lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Don't know, for as long as I could remember but I honestly don't remember much. I got into a bad accident and lost all of my memory about a year ago." Her finger traced over it lightly, the way it was jagged and seemed to follow the shape of a vein in the way it branched off.

"I have one too," I replied. Nudge turned her eyes on the television, obviously ignoring what I said. She seemed a little distraught by the mention of her scar. Did it bring back her memory of the accident? Did it still bother her? I was sorry that I brought it up.

Just then, two large objects rushed past me from my open window. My face was smacked by feathers and I assumed it was really two stupid pigeons. I leaned back and watched in amazement as the two kids from the park a few days ago were now sitting on top of Nudge. "Sorry," Angel mumbled while brushing herself off, including…her…wings?

Gazzy followed behind with golden hinted and brown wings. He sat up and remained sitting next to Nudge, "Hey Max! Hey Nudge! Long time no see!" My mouth dropped opened. How was this possible? How is it that they had just FLOWN into my bedroom? This was a dream, I literally pinched myself but I didn't wake up. I wasn't sleeping.

"Remember me?" Angel turned to Nudge for a moment, "We were the best friends in the whole world!" Then, she turned to face me, ignoring the stunned Nudge, "And you were like my mother and my sister and my other best friend!"

I watched as her brother crossed his arms and glared at her, "They don't remember who we are Angel remember? We have to trigger their memory." He was a handsome kid now but for some reason, he reminded me of the younger boy I had seen in my dreams with the same blonde hair and blue eyes while leaning over some form of wired contraptions.

"Angel," Nudge murmured and stood up. "Gazzy? You've been in my dreams." I hadn't been even more surprised until just then. Nudge had dreamed about them too. "Who exactly are you? Why are you here? Why do you have wings?"

"Please," I told them, crossing my arms, "Explain now or I seriously am going to call your parents." Both Angel and Gazzy smiled at what I had just said.

"We were captured, all of us. Gazzy and I escaped by luck and we couldn't get to the rest of you in time. They implanted you with a Micron- it's this new chip that can form memory loss and create illusions." Angel explained. I raised an eyebrow. She sighed, "Max, you don't remember any of it- your old life that is- because the chip sends shocks to your brain to make you forget. _And_ it creates an invisible cloak over your wings so no one, not even you, know they're there."

I laughed, literally, I bent my head back and laughed. "Me? With wings? I don't think so." Imagine all the time I could've run into something like a billboard side or a flock of flying geese. I would be a terrible flyer.

"It's true," Gazzy stepped in, "That's why you have the scar on your back and why Nudge has one too. Trust us, we have to get it out of you and unfortunately, it's not going to be easy."

"What about my mom? Surely she would recognize me with wings," I pointed out, lifting a finger. Angel gave me an innocent smile and Gazzy crossed his arms. They looked very serious though and I could tell they believed what they said.

"Pills- they think they're taking vitamins but the School supplies them with pills that make them forget their past lives. Your sister, some of the students in your school, it's all part of an experiment to see how you and the rest of the flock would've come together under normal circumstances." Normal- how could Angel use a word like that with the wings she had and with what she was talking about.

"Get the chip out of me," Nudge stood up, I could tell she was believing them. I stared at her with wide eyes about to protest but she raised a hand, "It makes perfect sense. Why I can't remember my life, why you seem so familiar, I want to know who I was before they took my memories away."

"An incision," Angel told her earnestly, "The chip isn't too deep so all we have to do is cut and we can easily get the Micron out." I stepped between them, there would be no cutting of people as long as I had anything to say about it.

"Max, it's just near the shoulder and something tells me, they know what they're doing. Let's go in the bathroom to do this." Woah- this was making me flip out. Had Nudge suddenly developed a mental break down? How could she let these two strange kids make a little cut on her just to pull out a chip we had no idea was there.

Just then, my mom walked in late from work as I had expected.

She would handle things...but things just got stranger from that point out.

Angel told Dr. Martinez what to do with her mind. It wasn't that hard being able to control minds and all. Max watched in disbelief as her "mother" accepted to cut out the chip for Nudge. Being a vet, there were plenty of sedatives and utensils for on-call emergencies in her office. Angel told Dr. Martinez to make the small cut and get the chip out.

Nudge was shaking a bit but she remained still enough for the brainwashed, Dr. Martinez to perform the simple surgery. Max held Nudges hand, her jaw tensed, while the younger of them screamed a bit out of fear. Nudge couldn't feel anything because Angel had Dr. Martinez sedate Nudge enough so she couldn't feel anything.

Max watched, as Angel noted, while Dr. Martinez reached into the cut and pull out what looked like black, hardened veins. It twisted and moved as if alive. Nudge began screaming in pain and holding her head. "What did you do to her?" Max demanded, wrapping protective arms around the friend whom she believed she had only known for a month.

"Nothing," Angel replied, "she's remembering." Angel knew this as well because she saw what was happening in Nudge's mind. The School, the Director, Eraser, Flyboys, Mr. Chu, a submarine, etc. All of the memories rushed through Nudge's head in painful motions but she didn't speak. Instead, Nudge bit her lip and refused to talk or scream until it was over.

Finally Nudge went limp in Max's hands, just trembling every now and then.

"Max, Gazzy, Angel" everyone heard Nudge whisper.

"I remember now."

That's when Max gasped in horror as a pair of wings suddenly appeared on Nudge's back.

The illusion of the Micron was no longer in place.

Nudge was back to her old self again.


	15. Chapter 15

Memories

"Ready?"

I flexed my arm, leaning over my legs while sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Nudge was silently in the corner next to the toilet in case her stomach got upset all over again. Angel and Gazzy were standing in my view as my mother (who Angel explained she was controlling with her mind) was leaning over my shoulder.

I lifted my eyes on the innocent, eight year old girl. Her wings were pulled tight against her back but I could still see the white arcs just above her shoulders.

"What if I said no?"

My hair was brushed aside to avoid getting in the wound. Nudge, to my surprise, was healing pretty fast. _That's part of our powers_, Angel's voice in my head. Nudge was shaking in shock as her wings trembled with each individual feather. Gazzy seemed pretty calm as well for a ten year old.

My heart is racing out of control as sweat drips down my shoulder. I couldn't deny now that something was strange about me. The two children knew whom I was, the explained why my memory seemed to only be a few months old instead of years.

"You can't say no," Angel whispered, "You're Maximum Ride."

Then in one quick motion, I caught my mother moving her hand under Angel's control. I tightened my fists and held back my scream. Searing pain erupted through every molecule of my being. Yeah- MY BEING.

I couldn't help but dip my head low as a wet, warm fluid dripped down my back. Then, I felt something reach into me and pull hard. I let out one moment of weakness in a scream (the valium wasn't working well, there wasn't enough). And then, I felt my entire body give up to the pain and get lost back to the flood of memories.

_I'm sitting in a bright room and before me sits my study hall teacher- no wait- he is someone else entirely now. Before I ever went to school, he was someone close to me. My heart feels as if it is breaking from seeing him. His blue eyes sparkle behind glasses and light blonde hair. A man I wish was my father…(later memories tell me that he is my biological father), as he says assuredly, "You are meant to save the world._

_A woman and her daughter- my mother and sister I recognize, but in this memory I think of them as strangers. I feel like I should run just as my mother tends to my bleeding gun shot wound. She asks what is on my back when she looks, "A wing- my-um- wing." I smile when she doesn't freak out at the sight of me._

_I hold on tight in one group hug to children. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, I recognize them all. In this memory though, Angel and Gazzy aren't strange kids who came in through my window and Nudge isn't a freshman at my high school. Instead, they are my family, my flock. I love them like a mother would love her children. I love them for the mutant, avian-hybrids that they are because I am just like them…_

_Iggy is cooking; I don't seem to mind even if he is the blind kid. He says something and I mutter "Sexist Pig" as if we're just like the normal kids we are in high school. For some reason, he is exactly like when I met him at the high school except I love him like a brother, and he too has wings. Iggy has wings… my mind hurts at the idea. _Who else was like me?

"_What are you doing?" I mumble as I lift my head. The part of me that realizes now that these things have truly happen, that this is my life flashing before my eyes, is in shock. Fang is there staring down at me, no answers or questions in his dark, obsidian eyes. My body tingles at the memory of the way his hand touched my back._

"_Changing your mind," and then he closed the distance between us in the first real kiss except for, as I recall, the time on the beach. _

_I stare at myself in the mirror._

_Tawny wings about the same color as my hair._

_Dark brown eyes._

_Remembering, Erasers-School-Flyboys-Director- Mr. Chu._

_I suddenly understand what Angel was saying._

I can't say no, I can't be scared.

I must always be prepared.

That is what it means to be me-

Maximum Ride.

I open my eyes as the memories continue to flash in my mind like a computer restarting its system. A lot of the memories I let fly by, I suddenly knew what they were and when they happened. I paused at moments I wished I hadn't forgotten. A lot of them about Fang. Suddenly, I understood why I wanted to be near him so much. I had really strong feelings for him.

"Max?" I hear Angel's voice. The little girl who can read minds, speak to fish, breath underwater (which I can do to), and a lot more. She is slightly scared and I realize why. My cheeks are wet from crying. I wonder if Angel had ever really seen me cry- maybe a few times but the older kids had been here too in order to reassure her that I was all right.

I wipe my eyes as Nudge weakly stands to stare at me. Gazzy too looks worried. I figured Angel sent my mom out of the room once both of our chips had been removed. "I'm fine," I murmur as I try to stand. Instead, my stomach gives a desperate moan to get rid of the Twizzlers and candies I had eaten. I fight back the urge and sit back down on the edge of the tub. To my surprise, there isn't much blood, which is a good thing because I didn't want my mom walking on the Bathroom Chainsaw Massacre in here.

I feel my wings again, I move every muscle and feather that I had forgotten about for around one year. I fumble with what to say next. I mean, what would _you_ say to the members of your family that you had forgotten about and then, they had to cut chips out of your shoulders for you to remember in order to say "I'm sorry"?

Yeah, words were tricky here.

Instead, Angel wraps her arms around me tightly. Then Gazzy and Nudge join in. I let out a breath, my family- the one that was more a part of me than my mom or Ella could ever be- was here in my arms. At least…three of them were.

"Can we go to school too?" Angel asks. I laugh at the simple, childlike question and nod my head. I'm sure my mother would take Angel and Gazzy in. I mean, they're so darn adorable how could you not? And if I honestly have to Angel could use some practice on her mind reading talents. (That will be a last resort of course).

"Now we have to get Iggy and Fang back," Nudge replied. I could see how weak and tired she appeared. I too felt as if I could use a few day nap, which is convenient with the week-end right now. They back away from my hug.

"No," I shake my head, "We aren't going to bring them back." Nudge dropped her mouth in order to protest. I saw Gazzy form a fist, a bit angry. Angel, reading my mind, nodded her head in understanding. "As great as having you guys back, and as much as I would love to have Iggy and Fang remember too. Guys, we should let them have the normal lives they deserve. They have what we always wanted- no wings, a normal life."

"Max-," Nudge protested, "They deserve to be a part of our family again. It explains why Iggy knew who I was just through my footsteps- he swore he had met me before. And Fang- Max, what about Fang? You two were happy together- remember on the submarine and you kissed him? Max, how can you live without him unable to remember that?"

"I want Iggy back," Gazzy frowned. He was almost a teenager now, Gazzy was angry. He wasn't the sweet and innocent kid that I recalled two years ago. After we had gotten captured- before I lost my memory- we had been there a year and I remember him just getting angrier and angrier. Poor kid didn't understand.

Angel stepped in, I was too weak to talk anymore. "Because, Nudge, even if it means Fang can't have his memories of Max or Iggy can't remember the bombs he built with you Gazzy, they also won't remember the Erasers, being tortured at the school, being hunted for our entire lives. They are better lost with ignorance than with us recalling with pain."

My heart really hated this, the idea that I would face Fang and have to lie to him. That I would know his entire life while he went on living a lie. Even Iggy, he wouldn't know the Gasman, his pyromaniac right-hand man. I sighed, if I had a choice for all of them, for the flock, I would want them to have a chance to start over and have a normal life without wings. Iggy and Fang had that- I had had that too and I was the happiest I had ever been. (Except for when you were with Fang, my heart said).

I wouldn't lie to him, Fang, I mean.

I'll tell him about my wings once I'm strong enough to see him.

Fang just won't know his side of the story.

**WOO! Thanks for all the reviews (100+ is amazing). Wow, I really appreciate. Sorry I left you with this shocking news. Max won't tell Fang or Iggy. See what happens. I can only guarantee more twists and turns you won't see coming.**


	16. Chapter 16

Truth with Little White Lies

I leaned against the wall while sitting on my bed. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy are sleeping on the floor all cuddled up together even though Nudge, as I remember, is a pretty violent sleeper. I hold a phone up against my ear listening to the rings. He won't pick up because it's four in the morning.

Still, my wings twitch with anticipation that _maybe_ he's awake or listening for his phone to ring. Maybe a part of him knew I would be calling and was up waiting for it right now. I bite my lip until the thirteenth ring. There is a stop silence and then I get his voice- but not exactly the way I wanted to hear it.

"Fang. You know what to do." And then there was a beep. I just felt myself breathing trying to remember I was doing the right thing. I could be honest with him but I would just have to lie in between.

"Fang, it's Max. Just wondering if you want to do something, please? How about the pier again? I'll be there all morning. We need to talk." I made sure to point out the need in that part of the sentence. "Hopefully, I'll see you? Okay, bye." Then, I hung up the cell phone and tossed it on the pillow. I shut my eyes for a moment listening to the fast beating of my mutant heart.

_Welcome back, Maximum._

**Perfect timing Voice.**

_Contemplating over why they erased your memory like they did? _

**Let me get, bigger picture right? **I scowl and shake my head. I stand up and open the window to my room. I step through and jump out. Hopefully, the kids would be all right without me. Angel and Gazzy had been for a year.

The Voice left me as I began retaking in the greatness and destruction of flying. I stare at the suburban area with all the silent houses. The sun won't be up for another hour or two- not that I would really now. My instincts tell me to head east to where the ocean is, to the beach where hopefully Fang will be.

When my bare feet graze the rough wood of the pier, I sigh in the realization I'm still in my tank top and pajama pants. There are bloodstains on the pants but the blood can't be seen on the black fabric of the shirt. I fold my wings in tightly but they can still be seen. Wind carries the fresh scent of the ocean crashing against the rocks. I lean against the railing of the pier to look down.

I can't forget that Fang and I had kissed on a pier like this.

I waited maybe an hour before I heard his voice, "Max?" Geez, I hated my name but when he said it like that did it sound so amazing. I'm sure he was confused, staring at my back as I leaned against the railing with my wings out in the open. I turn to face him. Fang has his hands in his pockets, his dark hair is wet as if he had just rushed through a shower. It was only five in the morning on a Saturday- most people were sleeping. We weren't. As I remembered, he was a light sleeper just like I was. It made for quick getaways.

"Hey," I reply back lifting a hand in the air. Fang is probably freaking out even though I see his face has no emotions as usual. He was probably wondering on the way here why I suddenly decided to talk to him over everyone else. "I need to talk to you."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why can't you talk to Sam?" I winced at the bit of razor that cut at me in the sound of his voice. He had me there- I couldn't just start explaining that in an old life we had been together, in love. I wasn't going to say that to him and then ruin him having the normal life he deserved.

Fang stepped closer to me. I sighed, "Sam doesn't need to know." I open up my wings a bit so he can get a better look. His eyes, for one quick second, are wide with shock before being emotionless again. A warm hand traces through the feathers, Fang makes sure to be gentle as if he knows how fragile they are. My shoulders were sore from the long fly after not using them in a year.

"I dreamed of this," he answered. "It's real." His eyes are wide with shock. Then he shook his head and stood back. "Explain, please." Fang's dark eyes are looking at me up and down. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about my wings at all.

"I can fly. I wanted to tell you because," but I didn't have time to explain. Fang was suddenly holding my cheeks and lifting my head up to face him. There were no restrictions to this now as his lips covered over mine. I felt that electric pulse that pulled me towards him. He dropped his hands around to my back right underneath where my wings and back became one. Our stomachs and chests pressed against each other as if for the moment, our bodies believed two objects could take up the same space if we tried hard enough. My fingers went up and tangled in his amazing hair.

"Max," he murmured my name as he longingly kissed my cheeks and my neck. Suddenly, I was leaning against the railing as Fang's arms were on either side of me holding me. We caught our breath by resting our foreheads against each other and our ragged breathing somehow in time. My lips throbbed and pulsed with excitement and we remained leaning against each other.

"Max-uh-mum Ride."

Adrenaline escaped through every vein in my body as my muscles tightened and I broke from Fang's grasp. I stood in front of him to stare at two M-Geeks. At least there were only two, I could handle that. I lifted my fists in the air as Fang tried to pull me away. I shrugged off his hand and flew towards the enemies. Before either could raise their weapons, I had managed to kick out both of their ankles. The M-Geeks collapsed on the ground.

Fang stood up next to me and didn't seem surprise at the green goop and human skin stretched over the robot. "This is what I had to tell you Fang," I kept a few inches between us, not trusting my body to pull away from him. "We can't be together, I'm a hunted person. I want a normal life but I can't have that."

"Max, no." Fang reached out for me but I backed away from his hand. There was a bit of confusion, anger, and hurt combined right there on his face. Then a gunshot rang out and I jerked as if it was my own body that had been hit. To my horror, the black shirt Fang was wearing grew wet and red liquid hit the ground. I rushed to him. Adrenaline still pumping made it easy for me to hold him.

I didn't look to find a killer, not with the constant bleeding wound a few inches high of his heart. My eyesight went blurry with tears as I jumped into the air and took off to fly away. There was only one way to save him now. Not even my mother, a vet, could save him.

I rushed into the hospital a few minutes later feeling the stares of people on my wings and Fang's dying in my arms. "Help me, he's dying." Nurses rushed over and helped me place Fang on a gurney. They started to check his pulse as they rushed him to the surgery room. When asked what type of blood, I responded, "Give him mine, it's the only kind of blood he'll take. He's just like me." A nurse raised her eyebrows because clearly she didn't see his wings. "Believe me," I screamed.

As they took my blood without any more questions and Fang was in surgery,

One of the nurses told me with a sad expression.

"Don't expect him to live."


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing Her

Fang woke up to his phone ringing at four in the morning. Rolling out of his bed, he tried focusing on trying to find the object that was making so much noise. Before his hand enclosed over the plastic, rectangle that vibrated against his end table, it stopped.

Fang opened his eyes and stared at the screen. One missed call- no kidding, he thought still half-asleep. He flipped open the screen, thinking maybe it was Iggy in another tight situation where he was left at a gas station down town in a chicken suit (long story). Instead, to his surprise, Max's number was there in front of him as well as the message saying he had a new voice mail.

Within two quick pounding of the keys, Fang pressed his phone against his ear as he listened to the ring. Then, "You have one new message. Today at 4:25 a.m." Fang listened to the beep and waited like an addict waits for the drug dealer to weigh the drugs.

Her voice was there in his ear, echoing off the walls of his mind. Geez, did he have a problem with the way he hung all over her words as if without them, he would die. She wanted to see him- at the pier. To him, it felt perfect and right. Something about her at the pier made his heart speed up as if long ago, the pier had been important for them. Of course, that was ridiculous because they had only met about two months ago.

Quickly, he changed into a black tee shirt and jeans. He thought about the summer, the half-school year before, when he sort of thought about what others would think about him in all the black. Being the silent type and all, he still didn't want people thinking he was emo. Around Max there was no second thought, no doubt, of all of the people in the world- he could be himself around her.

Then, he jumped into his car and turned on the radio, after a shower and getting changed, it was 4:45. He would be at the pier at five and he would make sure to find her. His hands were tight on the steering wheel with the anticipation that he would see her again. She had barely spoken to him in the last week, even after he broke up with Brigid. It was his own fault though and he knew that- he should have dumped his girlfriend before he ever kissed Max. At least maybe she would let him explain- he didn't want to kiss anyone BUT her.

He pulled into a parking lot right off the pier and then stepped onto the wooden dock. He saw her instantly. Her brown waves catching the breeze, dressed in a black cami and blue plaid pajama pants. She made casual look so elegant, beautiful amazing. Was it wrong that his heart beat so fast and hard for her? Should anyone be allowed to feel so strongly?

Then he saw what he had seen in dreams before- the tawny wings on her back. Her back was prominently facing him now but he could picture the strong, battle stare from her dark brown eyes and her beautiful lips pressed into a firm line. The way she leaned against the railing of the pier told him she was scared, serious, alert, ready to fight.

Must be the name- Maximum Ride.

That's who she was in four syllables.

That was her soul right there in her name.

"Max?" She turned to face him. Her cheeks were partially flushed. His eyes caught the blood on her pants. He wanted to ask what had happened. Why did she want to talk to him? More words. But it didn't matter, just seeing her there reminded him all over again the billion reasons why he loved her. Seeing her also brought up the other million explanations about loving Max that he couldn't remember.

They talked but Fang eventually gave in. He pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers as if he had been living in the desert and she was his first taste of water. His tongue traced her lips they kissed and he felt her bottom lip quiver with excitement. A pulse, one as strong as their in time hearts, raced through him as he placed his hands just underneath her wings. His skin felt warm and comforted as if he had never lived before until this moment.

Then, two monster robots came at them, saying her name. Max stood in front of him and protected him. He glared at the robots- he should've been protecting her. But then, with easy grace, Max easily defeated them. Fang stared down at the pieces- just as he remembered in his dreams. Max was surprised, he could tell, that he was handling this so well.

"…why we can't be together." She simply stated. Before Fang could even protest, there was a gunshot ringing through his ears. Then a great pain in his shoulder. Her arms grabbed him and Fang barely stayed conscience as he felt himself take flight in her arms. Flying didn't feel new or remarkable, he had flown before- he knew it as well as he knew himself. Max holding on to him though was strange being in the air. He was amazed she could even hold him. But the way his arms tingled and ached, he knew he had held her before in the same way she was holding him now.

Finally, Fang gave into the soft pound of Max's frantic heart.

He found heaven.

_Ugh- he thought, even in death he was seeing Max kiss Sam, the wiener. But this time, the scene is different than the image his mind came up with. This was more of a memory. She had on a windbreaker, Fang was looking down. He tightened his grip on the curtain he had pulled back to stare. Max couldn't be with Sam, she was suppose to be with him- FANG. But he knew deep down it was his own fault for kissing that stupid red-headed Lisa girl at school._

_Fang stares at her, she is in a room about to drop into the ocean to go save her baby, her Angel. He stares at her as she whispers, "Go on. Try to stop me. I dare you." Instead he takes a moment to look her up and down. Graceful curves, strong muscles arms and legs, brown hair lightly touching her cheek. Her lips were pressed in a hard line and her eyes a cold, determined stare. MAX…was the only word he could find in his entire moment for a second._

_"I was just going to say be careful," Fang responded, taking a step towards her and pushing her hair aside so he could hold her cheek for a quick moment. Eventually, he dropped his hand. She wouldn't like him doing that with the flock watching. "And—that I've got your back."_

_Her eyes went wide as she thought. Before he knew it, Max had closed the space between them. Suddenly, she was kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Fang was startled for a moment before responding back by using his arms to pull her closer against his body. In harmony they kissed. _

_He felt her reluctance in her lips when she stopped the kiss. He wanted to pull her back but when she stared up at him, he knew that there was something she had to do. She had to save Angel. "Gotta go," she whispered, her voice the most beautiful notes in the world._

_Fang couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, hurry back." He couldn't help but think of kissing her like that again…one million more times if he had anything to say about it. She seemed slightly shocked because for once he let down his barriers and showed her all he was thinking about…her. He memorized her, in case the kiss was the last as he knew she felt it could be. But he knew her better than she knew herself. She was Maximum Ride, if anyone could make it- it was her._

_"Max?" Fang pulled her against him. She stared at him, the flock was sleeping in their rooms. They had been living with Dr. Martinez for a few weeks. For awhile, they hadn't been hunted so they were perfectly safe. He held her cheeks as he leaned against a wall. She was leaning against him._

_"Mmm?" She asked, speechless and shocked to be so close. For the past few days it had strictly been hand holding underneath the table. Both of them didn't want criticism from the rest of the flock._

_"Do you love me?" He felt it was a cheesy line, beyond cheesy, but he had to ask. He _had _to hear her say it._

_"What do you think?" She stood up on her toes so that she could kiss him. He bent his head down and pressed back. She tasted sweet like ice cream, which reminded him of their date on the pier. They would have to do something like that again. A date…sounded so normal._

_Finally when she pulled away, she smiled and whispered, "Of course I love you." She didn't run, she wasn't embarrassed, and she was serious. Fang knew it then it was real. Max and him, there was no more hiding or running from this. There was no turning back and he liked the idea of that. No one would ever separate them again._

"_I love you too," he replied before kissing her again._

_Little did he know, that they would be separated again._

_Two days later, the M-Geeks attacked._

_They were captured._

_Then their memories erased before they could escape._

_Only Angel and Gazzy managed to run away._

Fang opened his eyes to a bright light. He panicked by the smell that reminded him of the school. He sat up straight only to feel the IV tugging at his arm and the tube on his nose. Hands pressed into his shoulder into the bed, "Before you rip your IV out, you idiot." His eyes adjusted to focus on the face.

Seeing her, Fang suddenly relaxed and heard the beeping of the heart machine calm down along with his heart. He groaned in pain. Her hand was on his shoulder and it was very sore. He heard her gasp and suddenly, she was holding him anymore. He couldn't feel her touch. "Sorry," she murmured.

Her hand went to his. He instantly grabbed her fingers to make sure she didn't stop holding him. He felt more alive now that he had her hand in his. She was real. She was back. He remembered it all. Fang stared at the familiar brown hair and eyes, firm beautiful mouth that he had kissed and said that she loved him. The girl he had known not for two months but for his entire life- since he was in a cage beside her. The only one who he could call his best friend, the savior of the world, mother of the flock, and love of his life.

"Max," he whispered.

He knew instantly what this meant now that he remembered.

_Their lives weren't normal anymore._

_And it didn't matter to him._

_He had something else now that was more important._

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

How to Get Two Bird Kids Out of A Hospital

(In case you were wondering)

Items you will need:

A parent claiming to be legal guardian and has some money (with help from mind controller).

Obviously at least two bird kids otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Said Mind Controller from list one

Other bird kids who like make grand exits (instead of entrances because that's how we fly)

Here is how it began:

Fang sat up in his bed a few hours after he woke up. He was still a bit drugged up as he pulled out the IV (which is not a pretty sight) and the oxygen tube they had placed underneath his nose. "I liked you with that," I point from the chair, sitting with my arms crossed. I'm slouching so bad that I was almost comfortable enough to sleep, which I hadn't been doing for the past few days. Fang made a face. He was funny looking with the hospital gown on. I pointed towards the chair next to me where there was a bag. Angel and Nudge managed to get a few clothes from a nearby store for Fang to wear.

We had managed getting Fang into a hospital without alerting any adults because Nudge called Iggy (who still doesn't know by the way) and asked if he would cover for Fang, who was spending the night with me.

This is a piece of the conversation by Nudge's description:

**N: Hey Iggy, can you do me a favor?**

**I: Nope, unless you're going to pay me.**

**N: I don't have money.**

**I: Too bad (laughter). What is it? I am intrigued but I can't guarantee anything.**

**N: Can you cover for Fang if his mom calls just says he's spending the week-end at you house?**

**I: Why? (note extreme interest) Are you and Fang up to no good?**

**N: Eww no. (pause) Actually, Max and Fang are hanging out all week-end together doing I don't know what because they won't tell me.**

**I: Really? I didn't know Max had it in her. All right, I suppose I can do that for the two lovebirds (chuckles). Boy, this will be the highlight event of all my jokes for the next week. Sexual innuendos to the extreme! Yes!**

**N: You're weird.**

**I: No, but I am blind.**

**N: Whatever, Bye.**

**I: Seriously, that's it? I thought you were a chatterbox! **

**N: Not with you.**

**I: Ouch, all right, bye**.

Then, we had Angel come here while controlling my mom's mind to say that she was the guardian of Fang and the doctors (also under a little influence with blonde hair and big blue eyes) said it was okay that she didn't have identifications or anything else. So, for the past two days (it was now Sunday morning), I've been at the hospital watching over Fang while Iggy thinks Fang is with me and Ella thinks I'm with Nudge.

Fang stared at me from the bed, "Do you mind leaving?" I sighed and shrugged. At first, I thought he had remembered everything (the doctors did mention removing a chip from his shoulder), so I figured he was back to normal but at the moment, he wasn't acting like he remembered. He did say he loved me but when you're drugged up you can say a lot of things you don't mean.

When I went to shut the hospital door, Fang was looking over his shoulder watching me. Through the opening of the hospital gown, I saw his black feathery wings glinting rays of purple. He had his wings- he must remember. I wanted so badly to stroke the feathers in my hands. It was hard not too knowing that we lost a year of being together because we both had our memories erased.

I stood outside while Angel walked up. Perfect timing. "Angel, what's Fang thinking?" She looked up at the ceiling as she rattled through her own brain as if coming up with an estimated guess from the top of her mind instead of the actual answer.

"He's sad and angry that he lost you is all. He's ashamed that he forgot you." I could easily argue that Fang had not forgotten me. In a sense, we had both known and felt what we meant to each other. Sure, I had felt that I had seen Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel before but with Fang I had felt that I had been in love with him before.

That's because I was as much in love with him now as I was then.

Love never goes away.

"He's dressed," Angel noted and pushed the door open just as Gazzy walked down the hall into view. He followed us in to stare at Fang sitting on the chair holding his sore shoulder. Thank goodness he healed fast because I don't know what I would've done if this went into the school week. "Fang!" Angel ran over to him.

Fang stood up and wrapped her up in a hug. Gazzy just watched and stood beside me. He seemed like he no longer wanted hugs anymore. My heart broke a bit, if Gazzy didn't want to hug anyone than he was different than the kid I had met.

Angel backed away from Fang, "We're going to the school too! We'll all live normal lives! Isn't that great?" Fang shot an instinctive glance at me. I was the leader, I had to do this. Luckily, with my memory back, this wasn't strange at all. In one look, I knew what he was saying- how long can we have normal now that we had our wings back? Why did our enemies want us living as if we didn't have wings in the first place?

"We'll talk sweetie," I ruffle Angel's hair, "But first, we have to get Fang out of here."

Angel was able to control my mom to come to the hospital (apparently, her powers were stronger and anyone she had connections with she had an unlimited distance at which she could control them. So, she could control me even if I was in China, a bit scary if you ask me.)

Then, we headed out as if we were normal people. Our wings were hidden by the windbreakers or jackets we wore. Fang stood casually beside me while my "mom" paid for Fang's check out (which miraculously had insurance coverage for the most part thank goodness). He stared at me but didn't say a word. Typical, is the only word I deemed appropriate for that moment right there.

Finally, we drove home where Ella was waiting. Nudge appeared from my call to her from my cell phone to meet us. If Ella and my mom were on the pills then we had to get them off so they could remember the wings and all of that. It would make life a bit easier. Gazzy and Nudge fought over a television show as Fang and I emptied out all of the vitamins down the drain.

My mom, no longer under Angel's control, entered the room. She stared at us, Fang and I had heard her coming downstairs and had gone to sit on the love seat while Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella crowded on the couch to watch a movie. "Oh, hello, I didn't know you were having friends over." She lingered her eyes a bit on Fang. "Max, sweetie, I'll go to the store- we're out of food even though I swore I went just yesterday." Gazzy and Nudge sniggered, bird kid hunger was the blame for our empty fridge. My mom then left with the keys and purse in her hand.

When she shut the door behind her, Fang leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Can we talk in your room?" I nodded my head and quickly stood up. Fang instantly followed me to the back of the house where my room was. I opened the door and Total jumped off my bed.

"Hmph," he said, "Getting kicked out already." (He had started talking when he realized it was safe and we had our memories back.) I lifted my finger to warn him but he shook his head, "I know, I know, I can't talk to Ella yet." Then he disappeared, tucking his wings back into the thick curls of his fur which he had done when I thought I was human.

Fang shut the door behind him once we entered. I turned to stare at him trying to figure out exactly he was doing. "Fang, is it your shoulder? Are you all right? We could've stayed at the hospital longer if you wanted. I-," but I didn't get to finish. Fang had pressed his lips firmly against mine.

I sunk deeply into him and let out a sigh in between the kisses. He was gentle as his lips came back several times for quick pecks. My hands were feeling the hard muscles of his back from the years of fighting. His own hands were at my waist and my feathers shivered when they brushed his knuckles.

When we backed away I finally said, "You remember?" We rested our foreheads against each other still holding on. I don't think we could ever let go after losing that entire year. My best friend and the love of my life- you try not having that.

"I forgot before," he murmured and I sensed a moment of pain. He was angry too for ever letting it happen. "Max," he whispered my name. I would've asked him to say it again if he wasn't such the silent type.

I kissed him and stepped back. "Do you think we could do it? Pretend to be normal?" Fang shrugged, the light of my window reflecting different colors in the shades of his dark hair and eyes. "We could try. I suppose, now, we have to let Iggy back in."

"I didn't want to tell you," I continued, figuring he should know, "I thought you were better off with no wings and no flock than stuck with us running for our lives." Fang opened his mouth to say something but shut it and then shook his head.

"We stick together- always." Then in his eyes I knew exactly what he was saying that he didn't have the time for. We had to tell Iggy. He wished I told him because he couldn't have a life without me just like I couldn't live without him.

"School," I whispered, "Should be interesting with wings?"

I fell back and opened my wings to catch me as I fell on the bed.

Fang came beside me.

For the next few hours, we talked and held hands.

Someone should hit me for not remembering this- life.

At least I had it back right?

**For any interested, I have joined Fiction Press. I'm adding a chapter each day from my first novel (which is completed). I'm under as writerac or you can go to the story which is Bright Eyes. I could use reviews and opinions. Please. And I hope you liked this chapter! I love Fax…but that's not the only romance in the air (evil laugh similar to that of Dr. Evil from Austin Power. Heck, I'll even lift up the pinky like he did).**


	19. Chapter 19

School as a Birdkid

I stepped into the halls. Well, this isn't going to go well. My wings are pressed as tightly as I can have them against my back. It felt like the first day of school all over again except, this time, I had Fang on my right and Nudge on my left. Angel and Gazzy had already run off to the elementary school for their first day as my brother and sister, "Matt" and "Ariel" Ride.

When we were swallowed into the crowd to move forward, I felt a hand enclose over mine. Fang was there reassuring me. My heart gave a tug of joy as I gave a small smile. Nudge looked at us and laughed lightly. "Omg, you guys have _totally_ changed since the last time we were at school." I guess she was referring to the Red Hair Wonder incident. She disappeared into the crowd.

"I've got to go to my locker," I informed Fang, letting go of his hand before anyone could see, once we reached my locker. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and stared up at him. We were causing a bit of a traffic jam. I gave him a small smile, "I see you in English." He nodded his head and then walked along with the pull of the crowd.

"Whore," I heard whispered over my shoulder just as I pulled open my locker. I lifted to my head to see Brigid glaring at me. Now, I didn't know how to react. Was Brigid my enemy? Or was she just on pills like Ella or Dr. Martinez? Why had whoever put me here placed her into this experiment? What were they trying to prove?

I ignored her and began emptying my backpack. Of course, I didn't have much homework done while worrying about Fang in the hospital- and then, once having him all right, just talking to him.

Walking down the hallway, I replayed some of things we had talked about.

_"Are they going to hurt us? Do they know we have wings?" I was the one who had said that. My head rested on Fang's shoulder, we were relaxing on my bed while Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella chilled in the living room._

_He reached over and laced his fingers through mind. No body's hand fit as perfectly as his did. "Maybe," he whispered, tilting his head to face me. I felt his dark eyes tracing over mer._

_"Is it a bad idea being here? Should we stay normally or just fly off?" I asked impatiently. I was frustrated. Never have I been this confused. I was waiting for the Voice to step in with something about the stupid, BIG picture that it kept talking about._

_"Answers first," Fang replied. He tightened his grip on my hand. Then he let go and adjusted so he was lying on his side with his head hanging over mind. "At least we're together right?"_

_"I don't know," I teased lightly while he came down to make our lips connect again._

"Max?" I had made it into my English class. Fang and Iggy were both staring at me. I blushed when I realized what I was talking about. "You okay?" It was Iggy who was talking to me.

"Yeah, why?" I noticed the light grin on his face. Fang was now turning away, covering his face with his hand. I watched as Iggy leaned forward with a serious face minus the small smirk.

Iggy coughed, rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, and gave a triumphant grin. "What were you and Fang doing this weekend? I asked Fang here but you know how he isn't one for words." Then, he was laughing a bit as he said, "I didn't have you pegged as one of _those_ kinds of girls. All weekend. I had to lie to Fang's mom a few times might I add."

"Iggy," I replied and he raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to beat you that you'll be confused for the pulp in orange juice?" He seemed disappointed as if he expected me to say anything. "Nothing happen, we had a serious project to work on."

"Then why couldn't Fang just tell his mom that he's hanging out with you?" Just then, the bell rang again for class to start. Everyone came tumbling in and Iggy had no choice but to turn around. I stared over at Fang to see he was still a bit embarrassed. I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was.

We both couldn't wait to get Iggy back to normal and tell him the truth.

At gym we were all running the mile for the President's test, which made me a bit annoyed. Why is the president worrying about how fast I run or how flexible I am? Shouldn't he be focusing on stopping evil scientists from getting out of control with how they treat their experiments? That's what I thought he was supposed to do.

I was stretching casually. We were all outside for track. The air was getting cool as fall came closer. Fang stood beside me. I found it hard not to fly off right now with him and the rest of the flock (while dragging Iggy along of course until we took his chip out). Fang gave me a glance as if he understood too.

"Race ya," Fang raised an eyebrow. He smirked as well as if he already had me beat.

"Depends," I replied coolly as the gym teacher started calling off names.

"On what?" He asked while he went to stand on the track.

"What do I get if I win?" I stood next to him.

"Ice Cream, my house?" He offered, lifting his hands in the air over his head.

"_On your marks, get set-"_

"Deal," I responded with a wide smile.

"_GO!"_

Fang and I darted ahead instantly. You're suppose to pace but bird-kids don't need to do that for just a mile run. He stayed easily beside me as we took the first lap. The gym teacher was yelling at us- saying if we kept running this way than we'd get overtired and be unable to finish.

My wings were begging to coming out so I could just fly ahead of Fang. With my super speed, I could've easily beaten him. We were running, we were normal kids, so I couldn't just pop my wings out. I was smiling as I ran.

We kept running harder. On our second lap, we passed two or three kids. By the third lap, another one. On our final lap, Fang and I were still sprinting as hard as we had on the first. I pushed even hard to make sure I was ahead. Fang kept up though to my surprise. Sweat was dripping down my face and my breathing was a bit hard. Luckily, I had all the extra-air I could use from my lungs and air-sacs. I had lighter bones so I was naturally faster.

We crossed the finish line…together. To my dismay, our coach read out a four min. twenty second mile for the two of us, as we both bent over to try and calm our breathing. "What do I get- for- a-tie?" I managed.

Fang smiled, "My place." He took a deep breath to manage what he said next, "You just make your own ice cream." I shrugged. As long as I got ice cream somehow. After that run I was starving.

"You've gotten better," I replied standing up to watch everyone else start their fourth lap or finish. The closest time to us was five minutes thirty seconds which was pretty fast for a normal human.

"You too," Fang smiled and stepped close to me for a second. We both smiled wide. One of the kids in our class just stared at us.

"How did you do that?" As usual, Fang and I just shrugged. I saw how Brigid was walking, the last in our entire group. Nudge was ones who just crossed as I looked over but she had told me in the locker room she didn't want to get all sweaty and gross so she wasn't going to try. She managed a seven minute, thirty second mile.

She stared at Fang and I, "You two _would_ race during the mile."


	20. Chapter 20

Another Heart Calls

Fang's house was dark when he opened the front door. "My mom is working," he informed me. He raised an eyebrow, the rest of the day, I was looking forward to this ice cream. My stomach actually grumbled and I blushed. "Hungry?"

"Always," I replied, that was the 2 percent bird genes working there. "Brigid called me a 'whore' today, a few times as I recall." Fang smirked and rolled his eyes. "Just thought you should know seeing as how she's your ex." He shrugged.

"Like Brigid was ever important Max," he answered as he led me into the kitchen. He started going through the freezer. "Not like you." I blushed as he tossed me a carton of ice cream to place on the counter. He got us spoons and tossed one to me. Then, like the savage bird-kids we were, we dug in, eating straight from the carton. It always taste better that way.

"School was interesting," I remarked. "I let you tie me in the race," I replied. Fang smirked, his typical way of laughing. It didn't take us long to finish the ice cream, being hungry and all. School lunches weren't that filling.

We dropped the spoons in the cartoon when Fang said, "Hey, want to see my room?" I raised an eyebrow and sent him a look that asked 'why do I need to see your room?' He smiled and replied, "I thought you might want to see. I got to see your room." That was the truth after all.

Fang led me up the stairs to a room in the far corner. He opened it up and I saw dark blue walls, a large bed with similar color sheets. The floor was wooden. In one corner was the laptop where he kept his blog. Beside the desk with the laptop was a guitar, "Since when did you play?" Fang shrugged.

"Music class," he responded. I picked up the instrument and handed it over to him. He shook his head and smiled, "No way."

"Please?" I begged and I watched as he listened to me. "Wow, I thought I would have to try harder than that." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. I sat beside him. "I missed you too," I whispered.

He strummed a light melody, his fingers moved swiftly as if he had been playing all his life. I recognized the song. The lyrics were something along the line of , "Do you remember when we didn't care? We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there." I watched Fang finish it off and then lift his eyes.

"Another Heart Calls," I answered, remembering the song. We had listened to it together once before. "When did you learn it?"

"Months ago, it never left me. In a way, keeping me with you." He placed the guitar back in beside the desk and face me. He gave me a smile. "So, how do we tell Iggy?"

"Have him over your house. I'm hoping to get my mom to remember everything. We got rid of the pills that had been given to them." Fang sat on the bed beside me. "This weekend hopefully. Then, we'll be the flock again."

"Good," Fang nodded his head before holding my face. I stared right into his eyes, I forgot everything that was on my mind. All those questions that had haunted me. Fang made me lose reality so easily. I leaned into him and kissed him.

We were suddenly holding on to each other tightly and then, I was falling backwards. My back pressed into the bed as Fang leaned over me. My hands went up into his hair. He tasted sweet just like ice cream. I didn't need to breath with Fang kissing me. He was my life.

I heard Fang moan as he held himself over me, his hands over my shoulders. "Max," he whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly, feeling his own heart beat in time with mine. His hand traced up my side, underneath the fabric of my shirt. I tingled from his touch. Our lips were moving over each other.

"Fang, I'm-," Fang leaped off of me. Not in time, however, when his mother stepped into the door. Then, I recognized her. I remembered exactly who she was as I tugged the hem of my shirt down while sitting up to face Fang's mother.

Her hair was cut differently and was shorter than usual. Same old suit however and cold eyes staring between the two of us. "Hello Mrs. Loretts," I blushed, dipping my head low. Anna Walker, I can't believe I hadn't realized it until now. Fang to was stiff beside me as he finally made the connection.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She waved a hand in the hair. "It's good to see you again Max," And then she shut the door. She never was a good parent as I recalled. I stared at Fang.

"I think I should go," I replied. "Fang, it's Anne! I can't believe we didn't realize that." I shook a bit from the thought that Anne Walker was pretending to be Fang's mother. What was going on here? What did they want from us? I stood to leave but Fang grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave just yet. She'll think it's because of her. We have to pretend that we don't remember anymore." He was right and I let him pull me into a warm, enveloping embrace. He pressed his lips against my hair, "As long as we don't have our wings, we're safe." I just wondered for how long we could keep up the charade. Then, we'd be flying off into the distance.

"What about those M-Geeks I attacked?" I replied. "What if they know?" I rested my head underneath Fang's chin. My lips lightly brushed the smooth skin of his neck.

"We keep going until the enemy knows for sure we're back to our old selves." That was my right hand man for you. He made thinking much easier. "At least now we know where we can get some answers. Have Nudge over in a few days, I suppose." I nodded my head, with her ability to get into computers, she could possibly find something on Anne's laptop, which I bet she still had.

"What should we do for now?" I suggest, staring up at his eyes.

Fang smirked, "Continue with where we left off. We _are_ just normal teenagers after all."

"Sounds good to me."


	21. Chapter 21

Realizations & Potato Chips (Mmm, Potato Chips)

Enjoying the thought of Fang and I yesterday, I sat on the couch at home watching the television. I had a bag of potato chips in my lap, sharing them with the Gasman and Angel. They were absorbed in the movie while I was off day dreaming about a certain boy with wings. And No- we did not do anything inappropriate- just kissing. Really good, lots of it kissing that is. I blushed when I remembered a mind reader was sitting next to me but Angel, when I turned to look at her, was still watching the show. Televisions- rotting the minds of our youth! Who would've thought that would come in handy?

Nudge was over at Fang's house on this Tuesday afternoon. Fang and her were going to look through Anne's laptop to see if they could find any information on what was being planned for us. I was waiting for his call (might not be a lively conversation with the boy of one word responses but I'll take it). Geez, did I have it bad or what? Fang just couldn't get out of my head. Stupid, good-looking, great-kissing, amazing-flyer, fast runner, sweet charmer, good-looking (I am aware that I said that already) best friend Fang. Get out of my head! Of course, that didn't work.

"Max?" An unexpected voice caught me off guard making me jump in the air and sending the chips everywhere. I stood up ready to fight as Angel and Gazzy did the same. Our intruder stood there, looking a bit faint and had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. I dropped my fists staring into dark brown eyes filled with fear. "Angel, "Gazzy," my mother stuttered. I wondered how she knew their real names. Then I realized what happened.

My mother had finally remembered.

------------

Fang sat on a chair eating chips (sour cream and onion to be exact) watching over Nudge's shoulder. Fang had seen Nudge do this before- pulling out passwords like they were written down in front of her. The entire process only took her five minutes to log in. Now, they were searching the files for anything important.

Fang was thinking of Max though but not enough to be completely cut off from what Nudge was doing. Max- he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was perfectly imperect. The way she looked when she was angry, when she blushed in embarassement (which was rare), or how she could come up with some witty remark right on the spot while facing off a life or death situation. Then, he couldn't' forget the way she punched or fought but was so soft and gentle when she tucked the younger kids in bed, helped Igy without him knowing so as not to hurt his ego, or when she kissed Fang. He loved Max more than he had ever expected to love anyone.

"ZOMG," Nudge explained. Fang leaned forward to see what she was talking about. Under a file labeled Regenesis, Nudge was reading though a file about the flock without wings (not including Angel or Gazzy of course). He caught a line that said Experiment 8 that read "still very talkative, annoying, only interests are gossip and clothing." Nudge tightened her jaw, "That is not true."

Fang then saw a line but Nudge had scrowled past it. "Wait, go back." Then they found exactly what they were looking for.

_"Experiment 1 (i.e. Maximum Ride) is to be placed in a normal, alternate reality, in which her flock members and enemies wil be placed. No knowledge of their past will be permitted to any flock members. We hope to discover any bond or connection to further explain why these designs relate to each other personally."_

Another part read:

_"Experiment 1 and Experiment 2 (i.e. Fang) seem to be drawn towards one another. A friendship with an underlying stronger feeling is clearly present. Exeriment 2 has cut off relations with Brigid Dwyer (scientist in genetic mutation). Strong connection between first two experiments. "Friendship" bond has occurred between Experiment 1,2,3, and 4. No recollections of past lives is present."_

Fang frowned and his eyes narrowed at the words at the screen. Brigid—wasn't she supposed to be an environmentalist? Wasn't she supposed to be friends with the flock? Fang stood and walked away—too angry to stare at the screen.

Fang could suddenly see now why Max hated Brigid.

-------------

"Mom, calm down." I had to push my hands into her shoulders in order for my mother to finally sit down. Calming down was an entirely different story. She raked her hands through her hair and impatiently stared at me.

"Max," she was shaking. "Your wings—do you still have them?" I opened up my wings a bit. Angel and Gazzy soon followed. Her eyes softened a bit, slightly comforted. "Well, at least they didn't cut them off." That's my mom, looking on the bright side. "How did they manage to hide your wings?"

"Chip," I pointed at my shoulder as she remembered the scar. "Angel and Gazzy got us all back except Iggy. We still need to help him." My mother nodded her head, a look of determination that I had inherited.

"All right, have him over as soon as possible." Then, with her memories intact, she stood up. "We have a lot to figure out before they realize your wings are back. Scientists, at least from what I recalled of the ones at the School or working with Mr. Chu, are a bit cocky for their own good." Angel and Gazzy giggled.

I smiled.

Did I ever mention that I have the greatest mom in the world?


	22. Chapter 22

Iggy's Realization

We had reached the week-end. Anne was "working" on Saturday afternoon as usual so Fang had us all over. When I say all of us I mean, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. My mother came too to remove Iggy's chip.

We were all anxious and nervous- Iggy wasn't here yet. Fang had slipped his hand into mine- getting a raise of the eyebrow from my mother. I had shrugged it off and just focused on running my thumb against the back of Fang's hand. I focused on that.

You may be wondering why we're so nervous? Well, you would be too if you had to once again, cut a chip out of someone's back. What if Iggy didn't trust us? What if he didn't believe us? Angel would have to mind control him (we had all decided that would be the best thing to do).

"Max?" Nudge started, "I'm thinking maybe just one of us should tell him." That sounded reasonable. Maybe Fang would be best, Iggy and him were best friends in their normal lives. Iggy might trust him the best. Ella, who still didn't remember for some reason, couldn't tell him of course.

"All right, Fang maybe you should?" That received a very skeptical look from Fang. Right, he sucks at words and Iggy would think he was kidding. Iggy never took anyone seriously though- that's just how he is. "Right, maybe I should-,"

Nudge cut in, "I'll tell him.

10 minutes later…

"Hey, why does it sound like someone died?" Iggy stepped into the kitchen. I stared up at him, I had been focusing on Fang's hand in mine trying not to worry. Iggy stopped, placed his hands in his pockets, and stared at us as best as he could for a blind kid. "Seriously, what's up?"

My mom had set up already in the bathroom to cut his chip out. Angel and Gazzy were in deep conversation (no one felt like introducing them to Iggy when he would remember them soon enough). Nudge stood up, "Iggy can I talk to you?" Iggy knew it was serious when Nudge said it in one sentene. He nodded his head and they stepped into the living room.

"It's all right," Fang whispered. I bit my lip about to question him. He squeezed my hand. "We got everyone else back didn't we?" I nodded my head, we did do that. Well- Angel and Gazzy did for the most part.

Nudge suddenly walked in, "I tried to tell him- I showed him my wings. He wants to see yours too." Then, she waved us into the living where Iggy was standing. He seemed panicked, running hands through his blonde hair.

"Fang, Max, what is going on? I mean, I felt Nudge's wings? What is going on?" I stepped towards him and he stopped ranting when he heard me approach. He tilted his head and waited for some form of response.

"Iggy, just, here- feel," I placed his hand on my partially opened wing. His palm ran up the arch, feeling the individual feathers and then, to the spot where my back and wing became one. No one could fake it. "Fang, you too," I said once Iggy was done expecting my wings.

Iggy did the same to Fang. "Woah, and you're saying that I'm the same way? This is weird…interesting…cool. All right, let's go." I let out a sigh- Iggy would be willing to get a chip removed from his shoulder to see if he had wings.

After the chip is removed….

Iggy sat with his eyes shut, shaking a bit from the pain of the memories coming back. My mom had already sewn his cut shut and he was all right. The chip was gone. I was the only one in the room. I asked the flock to give him some air while I talked to him.

"Iggy," I smoothed the spot between his now visible wings. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to have a normal life." I heard him laugh.

"I'm blind- since when have I ever been normal." I wish he could see my frown. He had a thin layer of sweat on his face and I wiped it away with the edge of my shirt. "Glad to be back," he whispered. He reached out suddenly and held my hand. "Tan," he whispered, "I remember now." He was talking about my skin color. At least his powers were still intact. His hand was warm and he squeezed my hand as if trying to reassure himself this was really true.

"Iggy," he turned his head up to look at me.

He gasped.

**Iggy's POV:**

Max…her hair was a light brown dangling in curls along sculpted cheeks. Her brown eyes wide with wide and understand with thick lashes to outline them. Her lips were a soft pink on the top, closer to red on the bottom from constantly being bit when she was nervous. Her nose was small and I could barely see the freckles summer had given her.

Over her shoulder was the arch of her wings, tawny and light brown like her hair. A few random white feathers mixed in. Her arms were well muscled and her body had amazing curves. The tee-shirt that she had used to wipe off the sweat on my face was still in her hand to reveal a flat stomach. My eyes went wide with shock.

I was seeing this.

Instinctively, I did what I had always been nervous to do before. I leaned towards Max, placing a hand behind her head and pushed her towards me. Our lips locked and I felt a warm joy erupt through me. Max- I was kissing Max. I had never thought of it before- I had once considered her Fang's girl but she was gorgeous and my friend. She understood me. Damn, she got who I was.

I loved the way she got mad over my explosions. When she called me a sexist pig, I was asking for it. I wanted to her the anger in her voice. She sounded so…sexy…when she said it that way. To my surprise, Max didn't pull back. To my disappointment, she didn't kiss back.

And then, she did. Max kissed back.

Oh…my…God.

I pulled back for a moment and whispered, "Max, you're beautiful." She gave a faint smile as if she knew before I kissed her that I could see. Then, she patted my cheek and gave me a light peck to tell me the kissing was done and I was now ready to see the rest of the flock. She stood up but I reached for her delicate, tan hand and wrapped my hand around it. "Max, no." I sounded pathetic- I sounded like I was begging.

"Iggy," she replied. "I'm happy for you, but," she paused to think of the right words. "I'm in love with Fang. I'm sorry." I felt like I had just gotten my sight back as a form of torture. I would have to watch her walk away. Not the greatest first sight in the world.

I wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, I stood up and stared at her. "What if I said I had feelings for you too? Always have. I just stepped aside for Fang because when I was blind I thought I loved you as a sister. Now, seeing you, knowing that you're going to leave me for him- even though he's my best friend- it hurts more than that." I took a deep breath.

"Iggy, you don't love me." She whispered. How could she say that? She didn't know how I feel? Sure, I had just realized it now, but I knew it was real. Fang- he left Max and hurt her. He would do it again. If I knew Max was mine, I would never walk away. I was the better choice. I just had to make her see it.

"But I do love you Max, I really do."

Then, she left and I watched as she went back to Fang.

That hurt to see.


	23. Chapter 23

Fang

"Fang?" I stood next to him and wrapped my hand in his. I can't believe what just happened. I mean, I had handled Iggy kissing me pretty well but I was freaking out. I mean- he was my brother practically. I had no guilt, once I told Fang about it. "Can we talk?" He nodded his head and brought me to his room. I motioned to the flock in the room to stay where they were.

In his room, Fang turned to stare at me with a strange look- as if he already knew what I was going to say. I had to explain everything and slowly. Carefully so as not to get Fang mad, which would be hard.

"Iggy got his sight back," I said. Fang gave a brief glimpse of happy shock but didn't say anything knowing I wasn't done. I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "He…um…kissed me."

"What?" I saw Fang broke, I saw the anger. Instinctively, I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. Fang stared at me. He appeared a little hurt when he saw that I still had something more to say.

"Let me explain," my hands moved to his face so he couldn't look away. He needed to see the truth. "He kissed me- I think it's partially due to the Valium that my mom gave him and the fact that he can see. It meant nothing and I kissed him back." Fang moved away from me then. I sighed and continued anyways, "I kissed him back because he's Iggy and he had his sight back Fang. The only feelings I had were joy for the fact that one of my family was happy again."

Fang stood there silently…well, more silent than usual. He was stiff and was glaring at me for a moment. "Once he's off the Valium, he'll be okay. People are a bit more loose on that stuff if you recall."

"But you meant it." Fang said, "When you told me you loved me, they were your feelings. What if Iggy truly _was_ acting off his feelings?"

"Doesn't matter! You know if it was under different circumstances I would've punched Iggy into next week! Fang, don't be so dumb about this." I stepped over to him so that I could stare up at him. We were both really angry now. Why wouldn't he just believe me? I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Max, I love you," Fang whispered, my heart did a billion jumps with excitement- not like when Iggy had said it.

"Fang, I love you. H-E-double hockey sticks. You are the only one. No one compares to you." Cheesy right? But I needed something to get through his handsome, thick head that I needed him.

For Fang those lines were enough. I guess when I spell out a swear, he knows I mean business. He reached for me and pulled me into a very possessive, territory-grabbing kissing. I allowed him that.

There was a lot of passion and fire that exploded between us. The anger was slowly melting away but it made it the kiss so much more exciting. Fang's lips were rough and firm against mine which were limp from the touch.

Without a sound of warning, Nudge burst through the door. "Oh good, you made up. I think you should know. Iggy is acting really weird." I raised an eyebrow, still in Fang's arms. We had a lot of apologizing left to do I think.

"What do you mean Nudge?" Fang asked.

"Well- he just tried kissing me and then, when I said no-," Nudge cracked up in laughter. "He tried kissing _GAZZY_!!" I gave a smirk to Fang- I just proved my theory right. Valium does not do well when given to bird kids. Then, we gave ourselves a moment to laugh before we decided to go get Iggy and try to calm him down.

And just for you doubt filled readers…

I always chose Fang.

**Always.**


	24. Chapter 24

**JUST A NOTE: Iggy tried kissing Gazzy. He didn't actually succeed.**

Back to Normal

Valium-free, Iggy sat on the couch in the living room with all of us. "Your mom gave me too much of that stuff." Iggy rubbed his head- he had received a blow in the head after he went for Fang, claiming he loved him too. Yeah, that went really bad- but all is well now.

"She wasn't sure- she gave you extra to make sure it didn't hurt." Iggy pointed to his head and gave a look that said _Yeah- I didn't feel a thing_ in a sarcastic tone of course. I rolled my eyes.

Fang had his arm around my waist as if Iggy was stilling going to kiss me. I wouldn't let him if he tried. As if Iggy was the mind reader instead of Angel, eyed Fang's arm on my waist. "I've got to call Ella. Man- to see her," I could sense he was over exaggerating. Then, he stood up, staring at everything as if he was going to paint it. I guess that's what happens when you go blind and then don't. "It can wait. Gazzy- we need to go test out my eyesight. What shall we build?" Gazzy willing followed Iggy into the kitchen. If Iggy was still on Valium Gazzy probably would've stayed in his chair. Nudge and Angel followed.

"Want to go?" Fang asked his breath warm on my neck as he nodded towards the flock.

"Jealous if I said yes?" He tightened his grip on me and a deep growl emerged from the back of his throat. I laughed and stood up, "Actually, let's go for a fly…just us."

I went to the back porch without a response from Fang. Spreading out my wings after holding them in for so long. I leaped into the air and took off. I heard Nudge, "Max! Where are you going? Fang?" I smiled as I listened to his wings unfurl.

I peered over my shoulder, "Nudge, you're in charge until I get back. Make sure the guys don't blow the house up." I saw her smile and nod her head eagerly before walking back inside.

Fang was overhead staring down at me, "What are we doing?" He gave me a smile. "Besides defying the laws of physics." I laughed. Ah, the joys of being a mutant avian-American.

"I don't know- stealing the last few minutes alone I have with you before I really have to figure out what is going on." I sighed, about to shut my eyes, when Fang angeled himself downwards. I followed after him, using the techniques we had learned from the hawk when we were fourteen. That felt so long ago.

Fang landed underneath the pier where he had been shot. I was nervously looking around for M-Geeks to appear. Now it was my turn to ask the question. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"Well- if we only have a few minutes alone, I figured why fly when we can kiss.'Then, he pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held my face. His calloused hands were gentle on my cheeks- making them turn an even brighter red. I had closed my eyes but I could see fireworks. Dang, was he good. I sighed in between kisses.

Why fly—why,when I can kiss Fang?

**Nudge's POV**

Iggy and Gazzy tried a "simple" bomb. To our surprise, Iggy did it better with his eyes closed as if he was still blind. When they were done, they high-fived like two little kids with a new comic book instead of a bomb. Nudge had witness the entire thing.

Iggy came to stand by her in the kitchen after it was cleaned up. "Thanks Nudge, for being the one to tell me. Something about your voice always soothes me and makes me gullible." He placed an arm slowly on her shoulders- hesitant. His eyes observed her delicately. "Being back, it's great isn't it?"

Nudge nodded her head- a bit tongue-tied.

To her, Iggy was acting strange.

Not Valium strange, but close to it.

"I'm not calling Ella," he said slowly, "I like her but there's someone else I remember who means a lot more to me." Nudge backed away from him. Her eyes narrowed as she found her voice.

"Do you like Max, Iggy? You can't like her, not when she has Fang! They belong together and you'd better not mess with what they have! It's true love! Don't shake your head at me. Listen to me. Are youstill on Valium? Who could possibly mean more to you than Ell-," Nudge was cut off.

Iggy had pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled away, Iggy smiled with amusement.

"Maybe, if you stopped talking for a moment Nudge,

You would see that I meant you."

"Oh," was her best response.


	25. Chapter 25

Back Together…or not?

"I can't believe you're doing this! It's completely unfair Max." Iggy crossed his arms. We all met up at a restaurant at the pier. We were sitting in a booth waiting for our normal sized meals so as not to raise suspicion. "No way am I going to listen to you. I just got my eyesight back. I'm not going to pretend to be blind."

"Iggy," Fang began but the flock was all edged up on nerves. We couldn't just go on pretending everything was normal when it clearly was not. Iggy knew if he made it obvious that he could see then whoever was watching us would know we had our chips taken out. AS it was, Anne Walker was pretending to be Fang's mom. I shivered at that.

"No way are you backing her up on this. It's ridiculous. You're too paranoid Max and Fang, you're a wuss for not having a pair and going against what Max says." I was about to retaliate that if Iggy did in fact "have a pair" than he could handle keeping the flock safe. But, Iggy cut me off and held up a hand. A minute later our waitress was dropping our food off. She gave Fang a smile that I didn't like before walking away.

"Iggy," I whispered as the younger kids dug into their food. "What do you expect me to say? We're being watched, studied. They need to think they are in control for as long as possible so they keep their guards down."

"Still Max, you don't even realize how they probably already know. The M-Geeks shot Fang after all. Maybe, if we just kept going to school with our wings and didn't put up a fight then they'll leave us alone like they probably have been doing with you and Fang." Did that just come of his mouth? Not fight? Let Anne Walker and the School win?

"Think about it Max, when we lived with Anne, she gave us a home and we would've been safe if _you_, the selfish leader, hadn't said 'no'." Iggy frowned and crossed his arms. We had an actual staring contest. If I was butter, I would've melted from the heat of Iggy's icy blue eyes. We were the ones who hadn't eaten of course.

"Iggy, they want to experiment on us." No wonder he had suggested going to a restaurant. He didn't want me to be able to hit him in the face in order to knock some sense into him. "They put us in cages." He had been planning to tell me this, even before I pissed him off with my plan.

"To stop us from running away! Maybe if they see us not trying to kill their stupid robots then they'd stop fighting us." Yeah- the robots trying to kill us? Let's not try to stop them from shooting our brains out. (Hint sarcasm). Although everyone had their eyes on their food, they all had their heads tilted up to the conversation in order to listen.

"That's not how things work Igs," Fang whispered under his breath. Our superbird hearing picked it up-barely. Out of frustration, I took a violent bite of a fry doused in ketchup (courtesy of Fang). We probably appeared strange, six overlarge kids in a booth. The oldest girl resting against the dark, handsome "emo" boy while she glared at the blonde haired boy who was glaring back. The girl with darker skin occasionally stealing glaces at the blonde boy (as to why I had no idea). The other two, obvious brother and sister, pretended not to notice the fight.

"Max," Iggy replied with a calm, even tone. "I can't take it anymore. I much rather let them win and live than fight and die." Iggy stood up, his cold eyes falling on all of us. His untouched food wasn't even cold yet. Tossing the bills I had asked him to bring for lunch on the table, he whispered, "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya."

"Iggy, you can't leave! We just got back together. Plus, with what just happened. I thought," Nudge's voice broke but she continued, "I thought-." Suddenly, Iggy bent forward and to make Nudge stop trying to talking when she was clearly so upset, he kissed her on the lips. Instead of being shocked like I was, Nudge lifted her hands up into his hair. Seconds later, IGgy backed away slowly, staring into Nudge's eyes, while the flock stared in complete shock. Had that just happened. Nudge tried holding back the tears but when he gave her a weak smile they escaped. Iggy wiped them away.

"Sorry Nudge, this was way before you."

And then he walked out, but I wouldn't give him up that easily.

I ran after him.

**Fang's POV**

Nudge wiped her tears and watched as Max walked after Iggy. They would sort things out. They had to. We didn't split like this, not after the last time. Iggy had to see how wrong he was. Giving up on fighting? Didn't he realize that our lives wouldn't be as amazing as it was if Max hadn't have us fight? He wouldn't have been able to kiss Nudge like he just had…he was just being arrogant.

My jaw tightened as the waitress walked up to me, "Did her and her boyfriend get in a fight?" She noted as she nodded her head towards the door. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, a tight shirt to reveal the curve of her hips and the size of her chest, and her make-up was nicely done. All I could manage was a yawn in my head. She was dull.

"Actually, that's his girlfriend," Angel pointed a finger at me with an innocent smile. "I'd figured I'd save you the trouble of asking him up. It sucks being rejected in front of all of these people doesn't it?" Gazzy choked back a laugh. Why was I focusing on this? _Because Max and Iggy are gone, so you are in charge. Besides, Fang, isn't it nice to hear Max is your girlfriend?_

To be honest, I liked the sound of it a lot even though at school Max and I tried our best to keep it down low. It was hard now that Anne knew. That meant Brigid knew. At the moment, my ex (I shiver at the thought) was trying to get a rumor around that Max was easy…ugh. I wanted to sock the red-haired witch in the face.

"Sorry," I replied with a faint smile. "Taken." I liked the way it tasted and felt on my mouth. The waitress shrugged, as if it was no big deal, which it probably wasn't in her world. In my world, it was nothing. If Iggy left it would be the worst hit the flock had taken since Max and I got in that stupid, ridiculous fight that should've never happened. If one person could force Iggy to stay it would be Max.

But if one person could get Iggy to stay by his own choice-

I believe it would be Nudge.


	26. Chapter 26

Rude Awakening

Fang and I sat in the cafeteria the next day after the huge blow out with Iggy. I wasn't proud of some of the things that I had said but that's not the point really. The point was- Iggy wanted nothing to do with Fang and I's plan to find out what the School wanted with us. Besides that, we had convinced him to stay with the group- if not for all us then at least for Nudge. That completely sucked him back in.

Iggy sat with Nudge in a one-way conversation. Nudge talked continuously while Iggy listened intently. I had also allowed him to not pretend to be blind. I was a leader- not a dictator. I couldn't make anyone do what they didn't want to do.

Ella, to my surprise, had taken Iggy's sudden attachment to Nudge quiet well. She didn't question it at all and admitted that she felt more like he was her friend than a boyfriend in the first place. It worked out too perfectly if you asked me.

"Relax," Fang murmured in my ear as I took a bite of the school pizza. I held back the common reaction to gag at the taste. Fang smirked. "Better," he commented. I laughed and hit my shoulder with his.

"Max?" I tilted my head towards Nudge to see her staring at me. I noticed the way she leaned into Iggy- I did the same thing with Fang. Maybe it was nice- when I tried dated Fang and Fang tried dated Brigid or when Iggy was with Ella- but this was how it was suppose to be. We were a different kind of species in a way. We were our own kind of people. We belonged together. "Why did you come to school later than us?"

"Max probably kicked a few M-Geeks and made it almost impossible for them to drug her up." Iggy winked at me and gave me a smile. I still could see how much he doubted Fang and me. I could still sense that he didn't trust our plan but he was fighting through it despite the fact. Still, he was happy with Nudge. He was with his real family.

"I don't remember honestly Nudge." In fact, I remembered everything except the large year gap in which the School had me. What had taken them so long? Nudge shrugged to my answer and then went back to talking to Iggy. I saw her smile while she spoke. Iggy's own face was bright with happiness. I turned to Fang, "He's happy enough not leave again right?"

"He'd never leave," Fang rested his arm around my waist and pulled me up to him. He let his fingers trail at my wings hidden perfectly underneath my windbreaker. At least it was getting later in the year and people wouldn't find my jacket strange. "Just scared is all, Max. We stick together, remember?"

Was he referring to the time in which we had separated? I suppose he was because that was the moment when I realized that the flock should never be separated- especially not Fang and I. "Of course, I remember." he pressed his nose and mouth into my hair. I felt him kiss me there and I bent my head to smile. "Before someone sees," I took his arm away from waist but, I maneuvered our hands to hold under the table. We were still trying to hide our relationship- although Fang was not making it easy.

"Why? They know," Fang whispered. "And if they don't, I want them to know." I blushed. "Max," he said my name in such a serious tone that sent shivers up my spine. "Come on." He was sort of begging. He wanted people to know about us. It was hard to pretend we weren't- especially after gym class when we played capture the flag and Fang had "tackled" me to get me out.

It's not inappropriate if we were just taking our time getting up.

"All right, if there's no hiding it than kiss me." I dared him with my eyes and he gave me one of the beautiful, amazing, rare Fang smiles that made my stomach flip over and over. "Come on Fang," and I couldn't even finish what I had to say because he was kissing me.

PDA is not something I'm a big fan of but for the moment, it was too amazing to kiss Fang right there in the moment was all I could think about. I tightened my hand on his before he let my hand go so he could hold my face. When he backed away he asked, "Anything else you need?" He joked. I gave him a smile.

"Whore," echoed into my super bird hearing. But then again, even Ella had heard with her normal ears. I just heard it louder than how it really was to normal people. I peered over my shoulder to see Brigid with her arms crossed as she glared at me.

I ignored her and turned my attention back to Fang. We shared a conversation that could last forever in one look. I was trying not to think about how she was the enemy. Once upon a time, I had considered her a friend, but ever since she was talking to Mr. Chu, I had completely lost any form of trust I had with her.

"I was talking to you Maximum Ride," Brigid came over and shoved me in the shoulder. I ignored her. Hey, I must be growing up. My younger self would've knocked her on the ground in an instant. "You're a slut. Thinking you can still Fang from me. How dare you! He's mine!"

"Brigid," I heard Fang growl and watched as he stood up. "Leave before you regret what you say." Fang narrowed his eyes. I bet he could've scared her more if he took his wings out (but we were in hiding). Still, she seemed a bit frightened by the way Fang was glaring harshly at her. "I choose Max."

Somehow, that computed with Brigid as, "I want you to kiss me."

Because right then, she threw herself at Fang.

She had managed to get her lips on his chin as he pulled away. That's when I lost it. She couldn't kiss Fang! He was mine! I know I sound like a clingy girlfriend but I reacted instantly. I pulled her towards me and with one swing managed to contact my fist with her face. The smack was so loud that the cafeteria went silent (and I hadn't even used my entire strength). Brigid collapsed on the ground holding her cheek. "What was that fore?" She was about to burst in tears.

"Sexual Harassment, it's not allowed in school."

Then, I allowed the lunchroom aide drag me to the principal's office.

I got three day suspension and Fang.

Sounded like a win-win for me.


	27. Chapter 27

Why Out of School Suspensions are Great

How are they teaching me that punching people is wrong by kicking me out of school? I mean, I would've been having a blast munching on snacks and watching my favorite comedies. My Mother was the one who had ruined my fun by grounding me. No television or video games, which I could handle. It was the No Fang that was driving me crazy.

Fang was currently getting out of school. My mother had called him and told him that he was currently not allowed in my house. I wasn't allowed over his house. It was completely unfair. I was currently lying on my bed reading through a book for school. I know it sounds strange- me, Maximum Ride, following the rules, but she was my mom. I didn't have her for a good amount of time in my life and I wasn't going to ruin what I had now.

Just then, over the top of my book, I watched a blob a black jump through my open window. His foot hit the edge of the sill and he fell on the ground just by the edge of my bed. "Ugh," was the first response I got. Then, when he turned over to prop himself up on his elbows he gave me a crooked smile, "Hey."

"Umm, you aren't supposed to be here." I replied, trying not to smile but it was just so hard when he looked that cute staring up at me. "My mom will be pissed if she finds out you're here." There was a flash of excitement in his face. He liked the idea of it. That he wasn't allowed here, that he was breaking the rules to be here with me.

"So?" was the simple his response. He shrugged from where he sat. I narrowed my eyes. He raised an eyebrow. Did I ever mention how much I hated him when he did that? He looked too hot to ever want a girl like me.

I placed my book on my night stand and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was dressed in soccer-styled shorts and a red tank top. My wings were resting lightly on my back. Another good thing about not going to school- I didn't have to hide my wings. "You're not allowed here."

Fang stood up and stared at me, "I know." He stepped closer to me. "Break the rules," he whispered. "Let's go for a fly."

Hearing it from him, it was a lot easier to answer. "Okay," I whispered. He leaned in to kiss me but I moved my head so he just kissed my cheek. I gave him a smile and then moved towards my open window. "Let's go for a fly." My mother never did limit flying…well, she wasn't specific when she said I wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

"No fair," I heard Fang mumble. I laughed, looking over my shoulder before jumping through the window and then breaking out my wings. I took flight instantly and darted up towards the sky. I heard the unfurling of Fang's wings as he followed.

Were does one fly when one is grounded? Well, I let Fang chose. I had him fly ahead. Occasionally, he peered over his shoulder and gave me a smile. Geez, this was only day one of my suspension. I think my lesson was quickly learned…or not.

We landed on the roof of a building that I couldn't exactly tell what it was. "Where are we?" Fang reached for my hand and I let him have it. His long fingers interlaced with mine as he led me towards a door. I let his silence been an answer as we went down a staircase. "Fang?" He held up a finger for me to be quiet. Eventually, the dark stairway opened up into a balcony with chairs and a light came from the farthest wall. He was taking me to the movies?

"Sit," he offered. The entire balcony was clear as if it wasn't used anymore. We sat together and watched the movie, it was probably half-way done by the looks of it. I supposed it was some action movie, I wasn't quite sure as to what though. To my surprise, Fang even did the whole fake stretch and place the arm over the shoulder. I leaned into him.

Then, he began to kiss me as if the movie didn't matter. "We could've done this at my house." I whispered in between. I felt him smile lightly.

"You're the one who jumped out the window," he muttered. He laughed while his hand ran through the strands of my hair. "I'm sorry I ever forgot you."

"I'm sorry too, Fang."

***

**Fang's POV**

I use to sneak into the movie theater's all the time, of course, I didn't have wings so getting to the roof was harder. I brought Max here because I share everything with her. She's brilliant in this light, the colors of the film reflecting over towards us. Her hair is soft as I run my hand through the strands.

When the blank of the screen greets us, and everything for a quick second is dark, I manage to kiss Max with more emotion than I've ever been able to do. I kept my eyes shut as I focused on the movement of her delicate lips. Max's kisses are life itself.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" When I opened my eyes, I realized the lights had been turned on. I don't know how long Max and I had been there but we backed away from each other to see a man on the lower floor staring up at us.

Max started laughing beside me and I gave her a smile. "Nothing," Max called out, still laughing. She wrapped her hand around mine. "We were just leaving." Then, she pulled me towards the door. I heard the man scrambling towards the stairs so he could get us. I joined in on Max's laughter.

Instead of flying, I led her towards the fire escape. We both jumped into the air and took off. It's amazing feeling the wind in my wings and hair. There is not better experience. The only thing I suppose that it's like for people without wings is going down the drop of a rollercoaster. But even with that, there are restrictions. With flying, there is the most amazing freedom. Yet, even that fades away eventually.

But not this time.

Max and I flew back to her house. We stood in her front yard. I still recall the first day when I snuck back here to get her attention. I hoped she knew I would do anything for her, even when my memory had been erased. Even then, when I was dating Brigid, I knew there was someone else out there for me. Then, when I met Max, I knew it was her.

Max wasn't like the rest of the girls in the entire world. She could fight, love, smack-talk, joke, and everything else. She was herself- there was nobody better than her. I hoped Max felt the same about me. Just then, before we kissed goodbye she whispered.

"Fang, you're too perfect for me."

I wish I had the words to tell her it was the other way around.

* * *

**Wow, over 300 reviews. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit, it's a bit of a filler but then again, it's FAX and anything with FAX is not a filler. =P**


	28. Chapter 28

Study-Hall Teacher

I stepped into study-hall expecting maybe Brigid to come at me with a fury that would make a sissy person cringe. I was prepared to be smacked maybe but I was also ready to return the favor. It was Friday, I was suspended from Tuesday-Thursday for my inappropriate behavior against another student.

Luckily, my mother hadn't noticed my happy persona any of the days when she returned home from work. Each day, Fang had come by and we went out to do something. I just can't follow the rules. It's programmed into my system to not do as I'm told. I'm use to being my own authority in case you didn't know.

Instead, I sat down with my head down. I didn't have study all week, including Monday because I was taken out of the school after I hit Brigid, who was wearing the latest black eye fashion. "Good morning class," –wait, I knew that voice. I shifted my head to look up. Mr. Batchledor had been gone all month…before I had my chip removed. It was before I had the time to realize exactly who he was.

"Jeb!" I stood up and caught the eyes of all of the kids in my class. He gave me a smile, a bit bemused. What was my father doing here? Was he part of this as well? I wouldn't be surprised. The part that didn't trust him made my hands form fists. A few chuckles came from behind me and I turned to stare Brigid down. Did it occur to her that I had recognized Jeb? Was she that slow to know that I had my memory back to see my father was standing in front of me.

"Ms. Ride, may I have a word with you about your grades?" I nodded my head. Someone mentioned that this was a study hall and we didn't get grades in this class but Jeb waved his hand at them. We stepped outside and shut the door. "Max," he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I thought I trained you to be smarter. You could've given away you current memory-boot to Brigid if she wasn't so oblivious to people."

"So, you are a part of this, somehow, as always Jeb. You'd think as my father I'd be able to trust you more but you just make it harder every day." Jeb sighed as I glared at him just as harshly as he stared at me. I could kind of see how he was my father.

"Max, bigger picture. Isn't that what your Voice is always telling you? I'm not working for the enemy but you have to be more careful. I took care of the M-Geek incident for you when Fang was shot. The Director has no idea that Fang was hurt and that you had taken the robots out." That might explain how we had been going for so long undetected. The Director seriously didn't know that we had our wings back.

"Be careful Max, I'm not permitted into the entire loop of information. I don't know why they wanted you and the flock to have normal lives." Jeb scratched his stubbly chin. He sighed and shook his head, "I've heard you've made quite an impression here." I returned the smile he gave me.

"Well, you did train me to be smarter but I'm a thick skulled person." I crossed my arms. Jeb laughed and patted my shoulder. I still remember once wishing he was my father only to find out that he was the enemy. Then, after that learning he was actually my dad. Life never works out well. Jeb led me towards the classroom's door and opened it up. He pushed me inside, "I hope you take your studies into more consideration Ms. Ride and use this study hall to your advantage." Geez, way to be a parent now Jeb.

More laughs broke through the crowd as I stepped in and muttered, "Yes, sir." I shook my head and went to sit down at a computer. I signed in and went straight to online to read Fang's blog. Apparently, his original one had been erased and just to keep up with appearance, he kept posting on his new one.

FANG'S BLOG

Viewer: One of many

Hello Readers,

Thanks for the constant reading. I guess I should let you know that it's finally happened- Max and I are together. It took a lot- I had to break it out with Brigid first and explain to her that I wasn't some player or anything, that she really does mean a lot to me. I feel as if I've known her for my entire life.

School is getting interesting. They're holding a dance this month. I'm thinking maybe I'll go. I don't think I'm that much a of a dancer though so I'll probably stand in the corner. Nudge has been telling me about it. She's my best friend's girlfriend. She's the kind of girl that thrives for dances and dresses. Max isn't like that, she's more of the touch football and jeans kind of girl. Still, if maybe I should ask Max.

I'll leave it up to you.

Fang

I clicked onto the button that sent me to another link. It read "Should Fang and Max go to the dance?" There were only two options to choose from. I clicked on yes because I wanted to go stand in the corner of the room with Fang plus, I had to go and watch Nudge and Iggy to make sure they were safe. When it switched to the next page, apparently there were a few no's and a lot of yes's. I sighed, from the looks of it, Fang was taking me to the dance. Only a little part of me was upset about that.

Interesting, a dance, does that mean I had to wear a dress?

-------

**So, what do you think. Should Fang take Max to the dance? Or not? The next chapter depends on your responses!**


	29. Chapter 29

Dresses, Dances, and Master Plans Revealed

Really, don't want to be here…at a dance while in a dress. I could already feel that something was bound to go wrong. I had my wings pressed into my back so tightly I might as well have been in a corset. Just as I was about to run my hand through my hair, I stopped, Ella had done some fancy half-ponytail only to tell me repeatedly not to screw it up.

Fang stood in a button-up black shirt and pants, pretty much his typical wear. He brought me to the corner of the room to watch as the rest of the crowd began to dance. Iggy and Nudge were among the dancing people, clearly enjoying themselves. I bit my lip and tried to flatten the skirt of the red dress. Not only was it strapless, but it went to above my knee and I was wearing heels. I may be a brilliant flyer but walking on the ground…not so well.

For those of you who were interested, here is how the asking me to the dance happened:

"So Max," Fang started as I had my head resting on his lap sitting on the couch at my house to watch some comedy.

"Yeah?" I had my knees propped up so that my heels were touching my butt. He had a hand on one of my knees. His thumb was tracing circles on the bumpy surface. Ever notice how weird knees can be?

"Dance coming," he replied. I watched him keep the eyes on the television. Was he nervous? The way he bit his lip for a moment seemed to say. "Going?" Then, he finally shifted his eyes to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Only with you," was my response. Geez, had I finally out smoothed talked him for once? He was the one always getting me tongue-tied. Finally! It happened.

He let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Cool," he responded. Then we turned back to the movie. I know, not so romantic, but it was how we did things.

"Nervous?" Fang whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist. He didn't even need an answer with the look I shot him. He smiled just as a slow song began. "Come on," he urged me. What? Didn't he say on his blog that he wanted to stay in the corner and not do anything? I wasn't completely convinced I wouldn't have to move my feet at all but now, he was practically dragging me across the floor.

"Wait," I hissed. I took off my high heels and tossed them aside. I was not going to risk losing the feeling in my toes for a two-minute dance that I'd fall during anyways if I wore the stupid shoes. "All right, just this once."

Fang and I stepped out into the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close so that I could feel his chest moving up and down. Then, I placed my arms around his neck. Stupid school function, if this was just some random place that involved dancing, I could've kissed Fang. He was extremely good looking at the moment. Instead, I opted for resting my cheek on his shoulder and placing my nose by his neck so I could smell the cologne he had put on. His fingers were spread apart on the small of my back pressing each finger at different moments in time with the song.

"Happy?" He asked. He kissed the top of my head quickly enough so that none of the chaperones would notice…one of them was Jeb.

"Yes," I replied. "Worried?" He heard him laugh.

"Always when it comes to you," he whispered. Then, the song ended and another fast one started. Fang reached for my hand and pulled me away from the dancing masses of people before I starting punching anyone to get out from panic.

"Max!" Ella ran up to me. "Put your shoes on and come with me to the bathroom." She seemed to have a slurred speech. Had someone spiked the punch? Willingly, I put my shoes back on because she was my sister.

"I'll be back," I promised Fang. The look he gave me said that he knew. I always went back to him. Then, Ella grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. I watched as she began reapplying her make-up. I looked around to find that we were completely alone.

"Good dance huh?" Ella asked watching me as she put on new lip-stick. She had a dark blue dress that she looked really pretty. For a moment, I was kind of jealous that she was so comfortable in dresses and didn't have to fight for her entire life. "You're so lucky Max," Ella whispered.

"Huh?" Back to where I started, no words.

"You're this strong fighting girl with a boyfriend like Fang. Mom's always proud of you even though you aren't school smart but you're street smart. Everyone else wants to be you, even Brigid although she won't admit it. You're loyal to your friends. You make me look pathetic." Woah- where was this coming from?

"Ella, believe it or not, my life isn't that great." Ella turned to face me and hit her purse off the sink. Everything scattered on the ground as she glared at me.

She raised an accusing finger, "Your life isn't great? Then why do people ask me why I'm not more like you? Why can't I catch the hottest, most popular guy in school and get him to drop of the social status? Why can't I run a super fast mile or be gutsy enough to hit the most obnoxious girl in the world? Why can't I fly?" My heart stopped.

"Ella, you remember? You remember my wings?" Then, I watched as she shook her head.

"I always knew," she replied. Which meant one thing.

"You're working with them? You knew about all of this?" Ella gave a smile and before I could even respond was pulling something from the ground that I hadn't noticed fall out of her bag. She pushed a button and a knife jumped out. "Ella, you're my sister."

"You don't get it Max. Ever wonder why Mom would have a normal daughter and an experiment one? How about my dad? I'm an experiment too, just like you, but I never compared. My life was hell once you stepped into the picture. You were always everyone's favorite, especially back at the School." Then, Ella ran towards me faster than I had ever thought her possible.

I ran instinctively and hated once again that I was wearing these damn shoes. I made my way into the ball room and tried shaking my wings loose from my dress. Fang instantly saw me because he was watching for me. Catching the fact that I was running, he began too as well. Iggy and Nudge noticed as well. When we went to the exit of the gymnasium, Ella wasn't the only one chasing us. Brigid, Sam, and a few others were pushing down the rest of the students to get out at us.

My wings stretched out and I leaped into the air. Fang, Nudge, and Iggy followed. "Max! Ella's down there," Nudge called out as we put on the fastest speed we could manage without me leaving them too far behind.

"I know," I bit my lip and stared at my flock. "Let's get Angel and Gazzy. We're on the run again." I stared forward. Why do things happen the way they do. Everyone was staring at me waiting for a better answer as to why I just left my half-sister among the crowd…they obviously didn't see the knife.

"Ella's a traitor you guys. We aren't safe here anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

I Hate Explanations

We managed to get everything we could (flying is a lot faster than running or driving) including some clothes, food, and the rest of our flock before any of our enemies could even catch up. One of those enemies now being my half-sister, I couldn't bring myself to tell my mom. She'd be safe, I hoped.

Now, we sat around a small fire in the middle of the woods a good hour or two away from everyone else. Gazzy and Angel were already asleep. I had changed into normal clothes once we landed as well as Nudge. The guys could manage in their clothes for the time being.

"Max," Nudge began, "I've been meaning to show you this." And before I could respond, she shoved the paper in my hand. "You should read it alone." I didn't even look at the words until I was a good distance away from the group without being too far. Glad for raptor vision to see in the dark, I sat against the trunk of a tree and began to read.

_On November 29, Dr. Valencia Martinez, her husband George Martinez, and daughter Caroline Martinez were emitted to the Dwyer Hospital after a car crash. Caroline was dead on the scene. Both adults were in critical condition._

_Sex cells of both the child's parents were collected for studying. Manipulated cells together of both Valencia and George were made as a "clone" prototype of their child Caroline Martinez. All factors including gender, eye color, and hair color were made to match the same exact DNA of Caroline with added genes to make the child stronger and faster. _

_Twelve months later, Dr. Valencia woke up and the situation was explained. She accepted working with the company in order to be with her new "child" renamed E.L.L.A. (Artificial. Life. Logically. Evolutionized backwards). A week after, Dr. Valencia and the experiment went missing. Canine-Human Hybrids were sent after her._

_Before E.L.L.A. was able to survive outside the womb, Experiment 1 was born through a segregate mother with the DNA of Valencia Martinez and Jeb Batchledor. Only the father was aware of this experiment and was given the first of bird DNA to become a success. _

_Eventually, all interest was lost in E.L.L.A. after Experiment 1 reached success in flight and other clones were made. _

Ella…was…a…clone? No wonder she hated me, she wasn't suppose to exist either. But why would our mom prefer me over her, a daughter the exact copy of the one she had with her husband who had died?

_Would you want a copy of Fang constantly reminding you of him gone if he had died?_ Was the Voice finally making sense or had I finally lost my mind? But all of a sudden, I understood what it was saying to me.

Ella was a reminder, not a gift, of what had happened to my mom. She brought up the memory of my mom losing her husband and real child. How did I not know this? Ella clearly did. She admitted to being an experiment.

Either it was raining or I was crying, but some form of liquid fell onto paper as I crumbled it up. When my shoulders started shaking and my breathing grew uneven, I knew that I was crying.

Sorry if I sound selfish, but my life sucks.

But I had my flock. I had parents. I was breathing and alive. I do the unimaginable- I flew. I was in love. I was loved. I was just a young teen. I had no expiration date. I had the best friend in the whole world and he could fly too. In general, my life was pretty incredible when you took out running for my life all the time and my half-sister also my enemy now.

When my crying finally calmed, I stood up and went to head back to camp. Fang was already standing in the path, his outline framed b the fire. He had his arms crossed and he was watching me. I was glad he had given me my space while I cried, I needed to be alone for that. I wiped my eyes and stepped towards the camp. Iggy and Nudge were curled up with Gazzy and Angel around the fire.

Fang placed his hand on the spot between my wings, the spot that always calmed me. "It will be all right," he whispered.

"I appreciate you trying to lie for me." I mumbled as I placed the note in his hand. "Go ahead, read it." I went to get ready for sleep. Too much information made me a very sleepy person. "Do you mind taking first watch?" Fang shook his head as he fixed the crumpled note slowly.

I let myself sleep.

**Fang's POV**

Everyone was sleeping except for me. I poked at the fire, which was now just barely lit embers, trying to think of what I had just read. Ella was actually a clone of a child that had died years ago. You'd think as a bird-human hybrid you've seen everything science could possible pass at you and then this- a clone. If the scientists weren't evil enough. Then again, how else did they get Max II without some copying involved?

I tossed the paper into the fire knowing that Max wouldn't want anyone else getting their hands on this. Searching and listening for any signs of M-Geeks or anyone else, I used my invisibility to hide myself. Enemies would be louder if they thought we were all asleep. Although, they might realize I'm gone and be careful anyways, which was why I was awake listening.

Eventually, when it reaches about three in the morning, I go over to Iggy and shake him up lightly, "Hey, mind taking Max's watch?" Iggy shook his head (the older kids are pretty fast at waking up being so paranoid). I took a comfortable spot next to Max so I could hear her breathing over everyone else's.

Normally, just Max and I do the watches, occasionally Iggy. Once or twice, Nudge even did it but like I said, Max and I are the ones who mostly do it. She was the leader after all and I was her right-hand man. Iggy asked me once if that ever bothered me, having to be second to a girl, and I had to reply, "It's better than being third."

Tonight though, Max deserved sleeping. I realized how I never got to tell her how beautiful she looked in that dress. Now we were back to that fighting, on the run lifestyle. There wouldn't be a lot of time for us to be together. I'd wait though, it was always worth waiting if it was Max. She sounded peaceful at the moment in her sleep.

She always hated explanations.

Sometimes, they brought up questions with the answers.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I thought ppl would hate me for making Ella evil. One reviewer (sorry, I got a lot so it's hard to point you all out) asked why Ella didn't get rid of Max sooner if she was evil. I'll explain later.**

**Wow, this story turned out better than I expected. It's all you guys that keeps me going with this!**


	31. Chapter 31

Back to Basics

Reverting back to the original lifestyle of being on the run isn't that hard to get back into, it's just depressing to. I woke up early morning, past my shift which angered me that Fang chose to wake Iggy up instead of me, and began instantly planning what we were going to do next. Of course, when I need help and running on an empty fuel tank, the Voice can't pop in and give me advice. I stretched and Iggy nodded his head, a bit too tired I suppose.

"Any troubles?" I asked while wiping the crusts out of my eyes. Yes- even bird kids get them. I noticed the fire was still going well enough to give a small glow.

"Nope," Iggy replied before yawning. "You all right Max?" I stared at him and rolled my eyes. I half-expected a joke to come out from him. "Seriously, I mean, I may be a jerk sometimes but now is not a good time for that."

"Iggy, seriously, I'd rather not talk about it," I muttered. I went for where I recalled I had placed my bag only to realize that Fang was right there, next to the spot I had been sleeping on. I heard Iggy's chuckle at my realization. He had been facing me while lying on his side. I tried remembering exactly how close to him I had woken up. From where I sat, we must've been lying pretty close.

I stood up and stepped over Fang in order to reach my bag without having to lean over him. I went through to find a box of cereal that would be good enough since we had to start rationing what we ate. We're broke for the most part…although my mom gave us a few dollars when I told her it was safer if we left.

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge sat up. I was surprised at how early she was awake. Her loud voice stirred up everyone, including Fang who rolled over to his back only to hit my legs. He grumbled and stared up at me. Enough said, he had read the paper, he knew what I knew. Gently, his hand rested on the back of my leg as he sat up.

I turned my attention to the flock. Gazzy and Angel were stretching out their wings and then standing up. Everyone was crowding towards me, waiting for me to pass out some food for all of us. I had been smart to pack some paper bowls and I poured out cereal for everyone. The flock gathered around on the logs we had placed by the camp. I sat next to Fang eating from the box while trying to restrain myself from eating all of it. Chances are everyone would be wanted seconds…which wouldn't work with this measly box.

First, we had to do some flying, anywhere away from where we had been living. I'd figure out a location once it came to mind. Then, we had to talk about what had happened with Ella. I wouldn't give them the full story…just Nudge and Fang knowing was more than enough.

_We'll get through this Max_, Angel whispered. I sent her a look as she read my thoughts. _I know I'm not supposed to read your thoughts. You just looked sad! I wanted to cheer you up. Fang is worried too Max. Would you like to hear?_ I raised an eyebrow and before I could give Angel an answer, suddenly, I was hearing another voice.

_**Max must be hurting…oh geez, what can I do? Leave her be or help her? What would Max want? **_Fang's eyes darted up to me and he attempted to smile when he saw me staring at him. Had I really just heard his thoughts? Was Angel now showing off another new ability? Eventually, I think she'd explode from all of the gifts she had. "Max?" Fang asked. He placed his empty paper bowl on the ground and stared at me, "Want to talk?"

"Yes," I replied, reaching for his hand. "Guys, finish this up but nothing else. We have to be careful with how much we eat." I passed the box to Nudge who began pouring the very large seconds. Then, I was pulling Fang into the forest behind me. When we were a good enough distance away I turned to face him, "Angel has a new power?"

Instead of speaking which we all know he loves to do so much, Fang raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. I sighed and kept going, "She let me listen in on your thoughts." For a second I could see how nervous he was. He gave me a look that said _and?_ "I need you to help me," I whispered, "Come on Fang, you're my right-hand man. If I didn't need your help…well, I'd be stubborn."

"You are stubborn," he muttered as a response. He placed two large hands on my cheeks in order to hold my face to look up at him.

"Hey! Not fair! You're stubborn too." He kissed my forehead and backed away, giving me this "cool" bird-like shrug. "You're the one who refused to tell me how you felt forever and made fun of me for being on Valium…which makes bird-kids lose complete control might I add."

"I told you first, without the help of Valium." He replied smirking. He rolled his eyes. "We should go." I had to admit, I was getting a lot more sentences out of him than I use too. Maybe it was the new power of "gab" that he now had. It'd be nice to not have to guess what he was thinking. Although, technically, I could just ask Angel. But that would be wrong and I have to set examples as the leader. Darn it.

When we walked to camp, Iggy and Nudge were sitting on a log holding hands like they had accidently been glues together (although I did not rule out that possibility). Angel was fixing the torn hem of Celeste's tutu while Total complained about his "injured" paw. Gazzy was actually picking his nose from what I saw. "Eww, Gasman, what are you doing?"

He turned to look at me, he was in fact rubbing the side of his nose from an itch. He gave me a smile, "Nothing, geez Max, I'm not that disgusting am I?"

"By definition, as a ten-year-old boy, you're supposed to be gross. I was just making a comment about it." He dropped his hand by his side and rolled his eyes. I went over to him, muffled his hair and his forehead. To my surprise, he instantly wiped it off. I supposed it was because he was getting older or what not.

"Where to Max?" Angel asked while placing Celeste into her favorite pink backpack that she got to use for about two weeks of actual school. Now it was her survival bag. "Somewhere fun, like the island idea Fang had."

I shrugged, "We'll see when we get there." We all began to pick up camp, putting the paper bowls back in my bag as usual. We couldn't afford to litter while being the mascots of preventing global warming.

"For now, let's just fly for the sake of flying."

Which wasn't a complete lie.


	32. Chapter 32

Wal-Mart: Shelter for Bird Kids across America

Flying over I can't tell you where is pretty nice. I enjoy staring down at the little buildings and the people who look like ants from so far up. When the wind is blowing my hair back and I've only got the sky in front of me with my entire family flying beside me, I can almost forget that I'm once again on the run.

"Max?" Nudge voice called out, "Where are we going?" I peered over my shoulder to see her trying to push her out of control curls away from her face. We had been flying for about an hour so I could see why she was getting impatient.

"We'll make a stop somewhere," I promised. From what I saw, there wasn't much around in the town we were passing over. "Just be patient," I mumbled while thinking of a plan. Geez, I sure am rusty at that.

"Hey," Fang skillfully glided up beside me without moving his wings. Out of all of us, he was the best flyer since he learned from the hawks. I watched as he nodded his head towards a larger building towards the edge of the town right by the high way. Then, without another response, Fang motioned for the flock to follow him and we landed on the back of the roof.

I stumbled at bit with my landing. My legs hadn't gotten use to flying for so long and just dangling in the air doing nothing. Fang actually had to catch me for a second while I caught my balance. "Thanks," I managed while trying to collect my dignity back and walked towards the front. "Guys, check this out," I waved my hand.

Before us was a large parking lot, bigger than the building, and people were just walking in by the masses. I saw mother's with crying children, men dressed in extra-large shirts and shorts, teens in black make-up. "Where are we?" Gazzy asked, his mouth wide open as he admired the passing people. He was amazed. Ah- the joys of being a ten-year-old where everything fascinated you.

"Wal-mart," Iggy replied pressed his hand against a part of the wall that was painted blue. "It's got the same color as their adds in the newspaper." I stared at him with my mouth agape. He laughed and shook his head, "The spots with the grocery carts say Wal-mart on them."

"Can we go and get some food?" Nudge asked with wide eyes and giving me a smile. Angel smiled as well while petting Total. "I'm really hungry and maybe we can look at new clothes!" I raised an eyebrow and Nudge shrugged, "I said look not buy."

"Come on Max," Angel pleaded. I looked over my shoulder to see the sun was close to going down. "Let's at least get food," she wrapped her hand in mine. "Please?" There-it hit me-Bambi eyes. Damn it. "No bad words," Angel reminded me, reading my thoughts.

"Fine," I answered. Then, we went back to the other side of the roof and flew down where no one could see us. When we touched the asphalt I made everyone turn around so I could make sure their wings weren't visible. "All right," I nodded my head, proud with the non-wing appearance and placed my hands on my hip, "All right, let's go."

We did our usual positioning, me leading and Fang in the back with everyone else in between checking the sides. When we walked around, I saw one woman on her cell phone give us an odd look. I guess she didn't see many kids who were freakishly tall round the corner of a Wal-Mart. I was use to it and ignored her by stepping through the automatic doors.

Cool air blew into my face and I watched the television screen that hung from the ceiling of us entering. Why do they put the TV there? I don't care where I am relative to the camera. I do care that you're watching but that's a whole different story. I led the flock towards the eating court.

"Guys, grab a table away from everyone else. Fang and I will go get the food." They all nodded in agreement and went towards the back of the eating court that was being completely ignored. Fang and I made our way to the counter where a boy our age was looking too bored for his own good and some older lady with a fake smile, each behind a cash register. I went up to the boy while Fang went up to the older lady.

"What would you like?" He asked, staring down at a notepad which he obviously was doodling on. Running a hand through his red hair, he lifted his head to stare up at me. Closer up I noticed that he had deep brown eyes and kind of seemed like that actor in that movie about wizards. "Oh, hi," he eyes were very obvious at checking me out.

"Hi," I replied, frowning and glaring at him. "I'll have six of the hot dogs and six bags of chips. Two orders of mozzarella sticks. Can you make it quick? My friends are waiting." He nodded, put in the order, and then, attempted to make a conversation.

"So, uh- what brings you to Smellington?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, town nickname. It smells because of the cows…uh…it's a small place so I pretty much know everyone. Visiting family for an early vacation?"

"Just a road trip with my friends," I answered back casually. "Not quite sure where we're going…" I trailed off to observe the flock. From where the cashier was, he couldn't see them but I could. Iggy and Nudge were in a deep conversation. Gazzy and Angel were sitting up at the booths waving their hands at me. I lifted a hand at them in response.

"A road trip? Really, it's early November. How many schools have vacation at this time?" I heard a voice telling him an order was up. The boy, whose name tag read "Ross", ignored it. I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Hippie school, they believe in letting us leave if it will help our creative juices flow. Was that my order?" Aware that I was waiting for my food, he jumped and went to the little window where the food was waiting, stuffed on one large tray.

"Here," he handed me the plate and I paid him. "So, would your boyfriend happen to be on this trip?" I guess he was hoping that I would say I didn't have a boyfriend or that I would break down, start crying, and complain about my awful boyfriend which would allow him to swoop in and save my day.

"Yep," Fang replied, stepping beside me holding his large tray of food. I watched as the boy frowned. "Let's go eat," he balanced the tray in one hand and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sorry, nice to meet you," I gave him a smile as Fang pulled me away. I noticed Fang's glare…jealous much? "He was nice, you don't have to be mean." I whispered, lightly elbowing him but not hard enough so Fang would loosen his grip on my waist. I liked the comfort.

We all sat down to eat. The boy forgotten.

"Wal-mart will now be closing in ten minutes," a voice announced over the intercom. Iggy had managed to get us in the back of the store where they kept the extra items. We decided to stay the entire night. We were hidden perfectly so that none of the workers would see us…

Ten minutes later, the lights were off and the people had left. With our good sight, we found the light switches and turned on the lights of the Wal-Mart. Can you see where this is going? Angel went to the children's aisle to find Barbie sleeping bags. Gazzy found a Transformers one. Iggy and Nudge settled for regular sleeping bags. I went for a set up patio swing. Fang was nowhere to be seen.

We turned on a fake fire pretending to roast marshmallows. I know, we're stealing and all but, Wal-Mart can afford it. I read somewhere that they get all their merchandise from China where the products are cheaper and their workers are paid fifty cents an hour- no lie. So, Wal-Mart was just doing us a favor.

I pushed the swing back and forth, searching around for Fang wondering what he could possibly be up too. Everyone had their wings stretched out and we were relaxing enjoying the fake fire. "Hey! I found a book on scary stories," Gazzy held it up in the air. "Can we read some?"

"Sure," I replied. I stood up, "Guys, I'm going to find Fang. I'll be back." I went to walk past the aisles so I could see down all of them. I tiptoed back and forth, hoping, maybe, if given the chance, I could sneak up on him.

I went around one corner and decided to head down the aisle. Suddenly, before I could react, I was lifted off the ground. Panicking, I went to get a look at my attacker. Warm arms, dark eyes, can turn invisible at need, "Fang!" I whispered this.

Fang laughed holding me up in the air against him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He went towards a door. "Uh, Fang?"

"Alone time," he told me. We had talked this morning about how we had to keep us down low while we were on the run. I needed to stay focused on taking care of the flock.

"Where are we going?" Fang finally placed me on the ground, opened the door, and led me up to stairs. I saw a sign that read "To Roof". I let Fang lead me up and when he opened the door I saw a blanket and food. Wow, Fang as a romantic? Not what I was expecting. "Oh," I replied.

I sat beside him and we opened up a bag of chips. I took a bite and smiled, "Thanks." Fang rolled his eyes. "What? It's not every day I get to eat chips on a roof at Wal-Mart with my boyfriend." Did I just call Fang that? I mean, I know he considered himself that but I bet it was the first time he heard me admit it.

Fang smirked, "Geez Max, you'd think you'd be better at this than me." I raised an eyebrow that asked him 'what?' "Relationship stuff." I laughed and shook my head. I leaned over and went to kiss his cheek. Fang, however, wanted more and turned his head so we kissed full on the lips.

"Max!" A voice called from behind- Nudge. "Gazzy and Iggy are racing grocery carts down the aisles!"

"Crud," I muttered under my breath. I rested my forehead against his and I peered down at his lips in a small smile while he laughed. I kissed him quickly before standing up and jumping into leader mode. Fang stood up beside me.

"Racing grocery carts?" I asked to Nudge. She nodded her head, trying not to smile at Fang and I. "All right," I thought about it for a moment. "I want in." Then, we all went down and raced through the aisles.

I would like to take a moment to apologize to Wal-Mart.

We did not intend on crashing at the finish line.


	33. Chapter 33

Local Fair

We booked it out of Wal-Mart early morning before anyone could catch us with the uhh…little mess that we left behind. I swear, it was a total accident and I know- we should be staying low but my philosophy is, "If you didn't get caught, you didn't do it." But I only apply that rule when we're on the run for our lives. Otherwise, I would've owned up to it and fixed the issue. As for the missing clothes and random items of food…I can't explain what happened to them (wink, wink).

"Ooh, Max, look a fair!" Nudge pointed down towards a large open field that was filled with tents and rides. We had been flying for an extremely long time since early morning and we all needed a break. I figured it would be all right. I still had a few bills left from my mom. We all landed at the edge of the woods right by the open field.

Stepping towards the crowd, I let Iggy and Nudge break off. Angel and Gazzy would stick with me at all times. Fang stepped off into nowhere after giving me one kiss on the cheek. Angel pulled me towards a face painter…who decided Angel was so adorable she deserved a free face paint. I stood impatiently was Gazzy stared at a man make cotton candy for him and the women paint a pink butterfly on her cheek.

Overhead the sky was looking gray and boring. I hoped the rain would hold off until we did some more traveling. I was really set on just flying to nowhere to avoid the School from finding us. I went to a ticket booth, with Angel and Gazzy following closely behind as I had asked them to do. I each got them a little bracelet that would let them on any of the rides they wanted. Angel went to the carousel and Gazzy ran through the cheap fun house a bazillion times.

All the while, I kept my eyes on the crowds for any suspicious people. I was wondering what we were going to do…not just the flock in general but Fang and I. There was no denying that we were together, right? But what if we broke up and then, couldn't stand the sight of each other? Then, we'd have to break apart and what would happen to the flock? It would be like a divorcing family…Total suck-fest right?

I know I would never do it…leave Fang and he had promised me the same but we could change. We're only sixteen…we could grow up and loose the feelings we share. "You're silly Max," Angel said, standing beside me, her ride on the carousel done. "Fang loves you just as much. I know. It's not just silly teenager love…It's real, never breaking love." Sometimes, you just have to go with the mind reader.

I ruffled her hair and watched as she ran off to the fun house to join Gazzy through the little escapade. At least they were having fun, I wouldn't be sure how long this would last. I searched over the crowd. My eyes landing on a flash of red…it's like a flashing alert sign. Beside the red-head was none other than Fang. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, emotionless again. He nodded his head up and down while the girl spoke to him. His hands in his pocket as he listened intently on what she was saying. Eventually, his eyes went up to find me. I took a step, hoping to intervene like he did yesterday at Wal-Mart. He briskly ran a hand through his hair…our sign to back off. He didn't want me near him. After what Angel said, I was going to keep walking towards him. He gave me the sign again and I knew there was no mistake.

"Come on, let's try that ride," I say to Angel and Gazzy, blocking my thoughts. I turned my back on Fang. I guess- in the end- I just don't compete with red-headed girls. Even if Fang was the only love in my life…and even though I thought I was the same for him…things never turn out right.

**Fang's POV**

I thanked the man behind the table as he handed me the box. Max didn't know I had money on my pocket and I was glad I hadn't told her. This money would've gone towards food or clothing instead of the most important gift I would ever give. I opened the box and took out the gift. I slipped it through a silver chain I had bought and hid it under the collar of my shirt where Max wouldn't find it earlier than she was supposed to.

Lately, I don't know what's been getting into me. I suddenly couldn't get Max out my head and it was worse. I couldn't stop thinking about her for more than a few seconds. Not that I'm complaining, I loved having her in my mind. I supposed it happened when I finally remembered…I didn't want to ever forget so I replayed the memories in my head to make sure it never happened again.

I watched her from a far, realizing what I had just bought hanging around my neck like a weight. How to give it to her without her totally freaking out? It was so hard to tell with Max. Sometimes, she was the most wonderful girl in the world like last night at Wal-Mart. Sometimes, she ran away but I hoped those moments were still in the past. Do I dare tell her that all this while I've been admiring the curve of her lips when they pout or her hard, brown-eyed stare that won me over instantly? You don't find love at sixteen…you either find junk or your soul mate. And Max- most definitely- was not junk. Amazing how she didn't even know it.

I crossed my arms and slightly smiled as she carefully watched Gazzy go through the funhouse. She was talking to Angel and I watched, as Angel told her something, the way Max turned a deep red. I loved when she did that.

Suddenly, red hair, dark evil eyes, and a wicked grin stepped in front of me. "Hello Fang," she replied. Brigid. From this angle, Max wouldn't be able to see her face and know who I was talking to. "Say anything to get their attention and I'll have my men shoot them." Brigid nodded her head over her shoulder and I saw them now, hiding among the rides and crowds, men so well camouflaged you would need them pointed out to you.

"What do you want?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"You and the flock of course, but I figured, why make such a scene if I can get you now and have them come to me." I looked over her shoulder to see Max staring right at me. She was assuming this was a random red-head not giving me any trouble. She took a step towards me and I instantly ran a hand through my hair. Her movement towards me made the men lift their weapons and aim at her. Max didn't understand but I gave her the signal. She appeared hurt-oh God- I had done that. Then, she was leading Gazzy and Angel away without ever looking over her shoulder.

Brigid laughed as if she knew exactly what had happened. "All right, bird-boy let's go. Know that if you try to run now, my men stationed here will attack you flock and anyone who gets in their way." I bit my lip and tried not to hit her. I would lose too much if I did.

"Fine," I replied, glaring at her. It's not as if I was going willingly. I just had no choice.

"That's a good birdy," Brigid teased as she wrapped her hand around me. She dragged me out of the fair towards the edge of the forest. "What a shame, I forgot to let you say goodbye," she laughed as she pushed me into a van filled with more M-Geeks who instantly held me down. I tried to attack her I was so angry. The item latched on to my necklace came into view but Brigid failed to notice it at first. "Don't fight now, I could still have them killed you know," she warned and I settled down. "Good," she replied stepping closer to me. She lifted my chin and stared at my face. Her eyes traveled down to my neck where the silver chain and ring laid out in the open for her to see.

"Really, Fang," she laughed, "You were going to ask Maximum Ride to _marry_ you."

"Yes," I replied before Brigid knocked me unconscious.

**Max's POV**

We stood in the rain waiting at our meeting point for three hours.

Fang never showed.

No goodbye.

Even for his silent persona, that wasn't like him.

Did he lie when he said he loved me?

I don't know…

But when I find him, I am going to find out.


	34. Chapter 34

Searching

"Angel," I stared at her for a moment. We were huddled underneath a little pavilion away from the rain. "Why weren't you able to hear Fang's thoughts?" I was fuming, angry, and a bunch of other words that aren't appropriate to say.

"Max, I get headaches with so many people around. Either I take them all in or I block them all out," she wiped her eyes from the tears that were forming. "Fang wouldn't just leave Max. He wouldn't go without a goodbye." I seriously doubted that at this moment.

I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips and stared out at the rain. I searched among the shadows to see if maybe Fang would come back. I couldn't go chasing after him. I had no clue as to where he was. Plus, if he left of his own free will, than he probably didn't want me around.

"Fang would never leave you Max," Angel whispered, attempting to wrap her hand in mine. I pulled away for the moment. I leaned against a pillar and crossed my arms. "He loved you so much. Ever since we were learning to fly. You were the first to take flight remember? Well, watching you, he never stopped referring to you as heaven-sent, a goddess, he loved you forever."

"Something must've happened to him," Nudge replied, sitting on a picnic table with Iggy on one side and Gazzy on the other. "M-Geeks always appear out of nowhere remember? They always have a way of finding us. Maybe they got a hold of Fang. I would be surprise. They iare always getting in the way of things. Max, Fang did not leave. He was going to as-," Suddenly, Iggy's hand was covering Nudge's mouth to make her stop.

"The point isn't what the M-Geeks could do guys. The last time they took just one of us, it was Angel, and that was back with the School. Who we're dealing with now…well, the last person they showed interest in was all of us, not just one." I ran a hand through my hair while remembering Mr. Chu. I had seen Brigid talking to him over a year ago before we were captured. Then, when the M-Geeks took us and erased our memories, most of that was pretty blurry.

"What do we do Max?" Gazzy asked from behind. I turned and faced them. I flapped out my wings to removed the water that had collected.

"We wait for the storm to pass, then we start a little havoc of our own. Either Fang left or he was captured. Once we find him, we either kick his butt or some M-Geeks." If Fang really had left…I would make him regret breaking his promise to me. When the flock nodded, it still felt empty though without Fang right beside me, standing his ground with me. Geez, was I mess without him or what? For now, I had to trust Nudge and Angel that Fang would never leave. A large part of me said he wouldn't ever hurt me because he loved me. Another part told me that sometimes, people lie and sometimes, they hurt you. Like Jeb, I had loved Jeb as a father and then he betrayed me too.

"Max, Fang didn't betray us." Iggy narrowed his eyes as he stared at me. "I can't believe you would even act like that! You know him better than the rest of us! He loves you. For once, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm quite disappointed but then again, you can be pretty thick head Max."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to the rain.

**Fang's POV**

Once again, here I was, stuck in a school like area that smelled of antibiotics and had men with white-coats. My entire nerve system was freaking out. I'd hate to say this but without Max, I was out of control. Without her breathing or her voice or her smell to calm me, I was losing my sanity.

I was lying on a table with my wrists and ankles pinned down by metal cuffs. My shirt had been taken off and those white circles that monitored my heart rate were placed back on. I was lying on my stomach oddly enough. A figure stepped into view.

"Hello Fang," she had a soft voice that I quickly recognized. She dipped her head down so that I could stare her in the face. Dark black hair and dark brown eyes with a softer chin than Max's- there stood Ella. I narrowed my eyes at her. She pouted, "Why are you being such a grumpy boy? I'm just doing what I was made to do. Aren't you doing the same Fang?" If she was hinting that I was meant to protect Max than she was right.

"Step away from him Copy 0-2. He's not your experiment." Brigid stepped into my line of view. She was holding a strange needle in her hand. She had on a bright white coat. "I'm in charge, back off." I twitched as if maybe now I would get a new power to break metal. Instead, I felt the ring I was going to give Max press into my skin. Ella backed out of my sight and Brigid took up the entire view. "Ready to forget again?"

I, of course, didn't say anything. Why waste words on her? Brigid was always good at doing the talking though so she kept going. "We're going to take away your memory Fang but not your wings. You're going to live your own life, have an apartment, with fake memories about a wonderful childhood."

So, I was going to forget Max again, the worst pain in the entire world. I'd get fake memories that would never compare to her. I was going to live a life that was worthless. I narrowed my eyes up at her. I wish I could think of something better to say than 'you're evil'. Max is always the one who knows what to do or what to say in these situations.

I couldn't fight when a mask was placed over my nose and mouth. As I was blacking out I heard Brigid say to Ella, "Why don't you go out and find the rest of the flock like you're supposed to?" I saw the glint of the syringe which meant the chips were obsolete.

Eventually, she blacked out.

------

When I woke up on a bed in an apartment in the city, I had three main thoughts.

One- My name is Fang.

Two- My family is a flock of five flying kids and one flying dog.

Three- I was in love with Maximum Ride.

Which meant one thing-

The procedure didn't work.

I still had all my memories and Brigid didn't know.


	35. Chapter 35

My name is Nick

**Fang's POV**

I suppose you expected me to fly off to find Max…I was going to. But apparently, I have a "new" life and I'm being watched. I didn't expect Brigid to be 100% stupid but I had hoped for awhile when she didn't even know that the procedure had failed. I still had my memories of Max but they couldn't know that.

First, I was hinted at being watch was the microphones hidden above the fridge, under at least one lamp, and wherever else possible. The apartment was pretty nice. One wall was actually a window that stepped out to a balcony. The room was white, the couch also white and L-shaped. For the most part, everything was spacey. The kitchen had black countertops, more white cabinets and walls, and a stocked fridge. The bedroom was nice as well. At least they came through for me…being evil scientists and all.

I went through a wall I found by the side table when I woke up. My name was Nick Ziomek, born "eighteen" years ago back in September. I suppose with my tall, wiry appearance I could pull off being that old. Normal sixteen year olds could pull off being twenty-one when they tried. I sat up, my right arm feeling sore from the injection sight, bare-chested and wearing black pajama pants, and I went to stand. My bed room also had one wall of glass that opened up to the same balcony as the living room. Taking my first steps outside, I stretched out my wings. At least I didn't have to hide these, Brigid said I was suppose to know about them.

I wrapped my fists against the railings as a city of life passed down below me. Horns honked and the orange sky grew lighter over time passed. How would I get back to the flock when I knew they were watching every step I took? How is it that the experiment failed? Possible Brigid just messed up…or this was another test.

"Fang," I panicked and turned around. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. The figure stepped next to me and stared out at the city. Dirty-blonde hair greased back with glasses perched on his nose. "I mean Nick…even though the traffics so loud that we can't hear you."

I felt my jaw tightened. I barely managed to whisper, "Jeb." He gave me a nod but didn't even look at me. "Care to explain?" Jeb laughed lightly and shook his head with amusement. Did I say something amusing?

"Always quick and to the point with you, ever since you were a kid." Was he trying to bring up the memories of when we were all one happy family, Max, Iggy and I at 12 years old? He was doing a good job at it. "Trust me Fang, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't given Brigid the wrong serum. Angel and Gazzy wouldn't have escaped if I hadn't unlocked their cages last year. I can't always get the flock out of trouble though, you're growing up."

"So can I fly away?" I asked, letting my wings back away from my back. I leant forward and stretched a bit. I cracked my knuckles in one quick motion. "Find Max," I whispered, hoping maybe Jeb wouldn't hear but he tilted his head as if he heard. Did he even know half of what Max meant to me? He was her father after all.

"No, pretend you're Nick Ziomek for awhile. I'll get in contact with Max, lead her here. If you left, Brigid would know and find a way to get you back. As for Ella, that's a situation that needs to be dealt with later…We didn't handle her situation very well." Jeb suddenly looked up at me. "Then again, there's no reason for you to know that."

We stayed silent for a moment. Before I watched as Jeb reached for something in his pocket. "Here," he said as I held out my hand. I watched as a chain dropped into my hand as well as the familiar ring fall into my palm. I closed my finger around the cool metal. "She'll say yes."

I suppose that was Jeb's way of giving his consent, which I will never tell Max about because she would hate that. "What makes you think that?" I asked while slipping the chain over my head and let it rest against my chest.

"Max-she sucks at normal as much as she wants it, she might not want the whole wedding tradition that everyone else does. If there is one normal thing she is capable of doing though, I believe that's falling in love and wanting to show people it's with you. She'll at least wear that ring. For love, we try to do everything once." Jeb smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"What makes you think Max and I will last?" It's not that I had my doubts. I was just told that teens always say they're in love but it eventually doesn't last once the two kids grow up and change paths.

"Who else is going to understand Max like you Fang? Who will put up with her anger, her crying, and everything else about her and find somehow that he loves her more with each day that isn't you? I've seen you two grow together. Both of you loved each other, first connecting as two children who had gone through the worst experience of their lives together. Then as friends who needed someone to turn to when the going got tough. Finally as loves, when you both wanted someone to hold on to and never loose- someone to fight for above all others- to make saving this world a little more important." Jeb patted my shoulder.

"So, you're saying Max fights for me?" I asked. The sun was just peaking now over the horizon past the tall buildings, I could barely see it. I searched the skies for six figues (five shaped like human and one like a dog) hoping that I wouldn't have to wait for them.

"She fights for everyone, it's in her heart to do so. But when it comes to you, Max will always fight with every fiber of her being. Certain types birds are considered to have soul mates. I'd like to think my daughter has that in you. She'll be happy, Fang." Again, more silence. I supposed Jeb was repeating that last line to himself. Max would be happy…she'd be happy with me. That made my heart swell right up, I gripped the railing of the balcony and remained facing the sunset. Jeb patted my shoulder one more time before saying over his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to worry about work. Just go for a walk. Be normal."

I gave a small smile indicating my laugh. Be normal, which is something I couldn't be. But I'll pretend for now, keep myself alive and in well condition for Max to find me. Hopefully, Jeb would find her soon. There was a lot we needed to do (i.e. take Brigid down). I changed into black clothing (which every piece of fabric was) and went downstairs. I went out into the city.

I pretended not to have wings.

I pretended not to be in love.

I found it very hard to do.


	36. Chapter 36

Daddy Dearest

"Max?" We were hovering over a thick woods in I had no idea where when Nudge's voice rang out.

"If it's about food Nudge I don't want to hear about it!" I practically screamed at her but come on, we had just stopped twenty minutes ago. Nudge hovered down below me and stared right at me. She did not appreciate my comment.

_Are you all right Max? _Angel, reading my mind as usual, asked this. If she just saw what I was thinking than she would know exactly what was going on. I felt Angel's mental flinch and I tried block her out. I just didn't want to be bother at the moment.

"No, I was going to say, there's someone down there," Nudge pointed her finger down to the forest meters ahead. There was smoke and it was coming out in strange ways. I instantly recognized what it spelt.

M

A

X

I

T

S

J

E

B

Great, my father. "Let's go guys, we're going to land." I kind of regretted Jeb ever teaching us Morse code, then, I could've ignored it and gone on my marry way to find Fang and decide exactly whose butt was getting kicked.

I tilted my tawny feathers in and angled myself downwards. They all followed me. My feet skittered into the dirt as I landed a few inches in front of the fire. On the other side was my father smirking and quite pleased with his little message.

I placed my hands on my hip, "What do you want? I don't necessarily have time. How did you even know I was here?" Jeb shrugged for a moment but I glared at him. I violently flicked my wings. I did not have time for this. I had to get to Fang.

"I have my ways, let's not worry about them. You want to know where Fang is?" My hands relaxed at my side.

"Can you please tell us Jeb?" Nudge asked. I knew what she was thinking, I didn't need to be a mind reader. I wasn't myself anymore, I was moody and angry. Three days since I had last seen Fang and it was driving me insane.

"Go to New York City, you'll find him from there with our little mind reader. Fly through the sky, but be careful. Brigid is watching him and Ella is out for you." That was a spear through my heart. It's not like you want to be reminded that your half-sister is out to kill you.

"Thanks Jeb, I suppose," I crossed my arms, "Is there a 'but' to this situation? Something we have to repay you with?" Jeb raised an eyebrow. I noticed it I did that as well. I had gotten that from him- most likely.

"Well, they aren't going to hurt him Max. If he continues to pretend he's normal, he pretty much gets a normal life guaranteed. I know that's what you wanted for him before." The flock stared at me as I thought about this. "But he remembers you Max, he remembers all of you and still has his wings- Brigid just doesn't know." Again, I thought, would Fang understand if we didn't get him, if we let him live a normal life? I'd rather he'd have that.

"No Max, not as long as he still remembers. He's waiting for you, he can't live without you Max," Angel whispered, reaching her hand up to grab mine. She was probably overestimating that. I know I can't live without Fang but he's always been stronger than me in that way. "You've never read his thoughts Max, I know. He needs you more."

I ruffled her head, "Sweetie, he could be happy, no more monsters chasing him."

"But it's not your decision Max," Iggy glared at me, "Let's find Fang and ask him what he's wants. If he wants normal, we go. If not, then he can leave with us and we'll deal with Brigid." I winced, Iggy actually made sense there. But what if he saw me, thought I was the right choice, but then years later it turned out to be wrong.

"Max," Angel whispered, "He wants to be with you forever. He wants to stay with the flock forever. We've never had parents Max, not real ones. But you and Fang are the mom and dad of this flock. We need him back. You need him back."

Does anyone else get nervous when the six-year-old starts making sense? Or when the irresponsible guy is making rational decision? Yeah, they were growing up my flock. I had raised them-no, Fang and I had raised them well. Sure, I was leader, but he was just as important as my right-hand man.

"Jeb," I nodded my head to my father, "Nice to see you but I've got one of my own to rescue." I opened up my wings and ran towards the end of the opening to gain enough speed before lifting off into the sky. I heard the rushed of other wings being extended and then I heard the running of their feet as the flock lifted into the air.

We were flying for a few minutes when Iggy hovered near me, "You know what I just realized?" I tiled my head to show him I was listening. "If we're rescuing Fang, then that makes him the damsel in distress."

I grinned, "Yes, and I am Robin Hood. You are my merry mutant men." I giggled for a few seconds. You got to leave it to Iggy, he knows how to lighten the mood when he tries.

"Isn't that the cartoon with the fox?" Gazzy asked. "That was an awful movie. At least, I always thought that because animals can't talk."

"I resent that," Total huffed from where he was, sticking his nose up the air as his little wings flapped. "Honestly, if you consider our little mission a daring little rescue, you might want to pick a better damsel."

"Well," Nudge thought, "If we got to pick, I definitely wouldn't chose Max. I mean, could you imagine her in a dress while standing in a tower going 'Help me, Help me.'" I snorted and we all broke out into laughter at the image Nudge had just brought up.

I felt the wind rushing through my hair as I focused now on the dark night sky before me. We'd reach New York City in an hour maybe. Hopefully, if we were lucky and Fang was thinking really loud thoughts, we could find him by the end of tonight if we didn't stop to rest. I knew the flock wouldn't want to sleep when we were so close to getting Fang back.

_Don't worry, we're coming Fang._

_**Max?!**_

I forgot for a moment to flap my wings. My heart was jumping inside of my heart. Had I just heard Fang's voice in my head?

_What? How can I hear you?_

_**I don't know…**_

Then the Voice (Jeb) interrupted us with this tidbit:

_Oh yeah, Fang, the serum I injected you with connected your mind with Max's._

_I thought I mentioned it._

_**No, you didn't, **_Fang growled in my mind.

Oh Geezums.


	37. Chapter 37

I HATE THIS!!!

_**Can you hear me now?**_

_Unfortunately, yes._

_**How about now?**_

_Ugh, let's stop. This could go on all day._

_**Now?**_

_Are you even listening to me Fang?!_

_**Well, yeah, you're voice is in my head Max.**_

_Oh, never mind. Go away, I need to think alone._

_**It's not as if you can do anything about it.**_

_I could not come and save your ass._

_**Fine, see you soon. And Max?**_

_What?!_

_**I love you.**_

_Oh- right. Loveyoutoobye!_

_**(chuckles)**_

I pressed my fingers against my head while trying to block Fang from my mind (hence the little questionnaire you just read) while flying towards New York City to go find him. I can tell you- it's not fun having Fang in my thoughts at all. It was bad enough with Angel and with her, I had developed a block so it was easy to avoid her. With Fang, I hadn't yet developed enough strength to build another wall.

Well, Jeb just won himself "Father of the Year" award (please note the sarcasm). I steadied myself on the wind so I didn't have to flap for a while as I complained to myself. Sure, Jeb had helped us in the way that he told me where Fang was and all that. But this connecting me with Fang's mind was way too much! Not at all helpful in anyway and was totally screwing me up.

_**Do you think **_**I **_**like having you in my mind?**_

__Apparently, Fang was a _lot _more talkative in his brain. I think I prefer his silence. I found myself flying for a few seconds and then all of a sudden, I had flashes of images in front of my mind of what Fang was thinking about such as where he was living, the flock, us at the movies (which I didn't mind seeing that one), or Brigid (I minded that image a bit too much).

_You could stop thinking for awhile. It's just like not talking which you're good at._

I didn't want to sound mean or angry but it was hard not to. I felt like the time Gazzy went around the house with my bra and was revealing it to everyone. I mean- I shared everything with Fang but not _everything._

_**What? You don't trust me?**_

_I trust you more than most people trust anyone in their entire life Fang but they don't have to worry about someone reading their mind all the time!_

_**What secrets could you possibly have?**_

_None that you should be concerned about!_

In a positive note, I had grown use to not thinking of certain things when Angel was still able to read my mind and I couldn't block her. I had to apply the same techniques to Fang here right now. I just don't think of embarrassing thoughts or secrets EVER and he will never know.

"Max," Angel frowned, her little eyebrows digging in as her blue eyes watched me. "Are you all right? You seem kind of fidgety?" Sure, let's bring that to attention while I got my boyfriend reading my mind and a dependent flock staring at me while flying over highways and clouds towards said boyfriend!

_**Wow- it's like Nudge.**_

_Shut up Fang…just shut up._

_**Could be nicer about it…**_

_Let's say I did but I just won't._

_**You must really miss me.**_

_Not with you annoying me like this._

_**Focus on getting here. I need you Max.**_

_I need you too but Fang, let's try not hearing each other for awhile. I need to be alone._

_**All right, sounds good. I'll watch some "Dark Knight" while I wait for you.**_

__I let out a breath when Fang's thoughts turned down in volume. I could hear and focus on his thoughts if I tried really, really hard but because I didn't want to, they faded away with the wind rushing past my ears. I stared at the flock. To tell them or not to tell them- that is not a question. "I'm fine guys, don't worry, let's go. We've got about twenty minutes of flying."

"Max," Gazzy was suddenly flying up beside me, "I've been meaning to tell you…I kind of have a new power." Uh-oh, do you see where this is going? I mean, this is the bodily fluid kid we're talking about. Everyone else in the flock had flown ahead but Gazzy and I slowed down our speed.

"What is it Gazzy?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Well, when we were living on our own, Angel and I, I had to do all the hunting and taking care of her. I found that- at certain times- I could change into another animal…not physically but mentally. I found berries because my senses were like a bird's or catch a rabbit because I thought like a wolf…it came out of nowhere," Gazzy stared at me, either for approval or for punishment.

"Animal mimicry," I answered, "Interesting. Is there any issues with it Gazzy?" I watched as he looked down at the ground hundreds of feet below. "What is it?"

"I lost control a lot…Angel luckily could stop me with her mind but I got to some points were I thought I was the animal. I got really angry as a wolf or cried a lot as a bird. I'm not sure why but each animal made me do certain things. I had the hardest as a wolf. I find myself snarling and angry at certain times," Gazzy ran a hand through his hair.

"It may be because you're growing up Gazzy. We all have problems with new gifts," I answered him. He looked up at me wearily. "We'll watch out for you, don't worry Gazzy, nothing will ever happen to you." Gazzy smiled.

"I love you Max," he was suddenly back to the eight-year-old I remembered instead of the slightly silent, a bit moody depending on the day, ten-year-old boy in front of me. He was still Gazzy though.

"Love you too Gazzy, now, let's catch up and go find Fang." I smiled and we both increased speed to fall into place among the flock. There was nothing holding us back now. We would be a flock again.

I just never put Ella into that equation until I felt myself falling.


	38. Chapter 38

Attack of the Clone

Okay- the whole falling out of the sky, I've had it happen before to me. Too many times to actually remember each and every single one. This time, Fang wasn't around to just catch me so I had to pull something together before I suddenly hit the ground and make a Max-omlet. I tried to make my wings move but my entire right wing was completly numb from the tranqulizer that had managed to lodge itself into my tawny feathers. Oh ____(you know how this goes).

Finally, as the trees grew closer, I pulled my wings around myself waiting for the strikingly harsh pain of contact. Still, with the preparation and all, I did not have time for the pain. "MAX!" My flock was screaming out to me as I bit my lip to force back the intense pain of falling into the trees. The branches raked at my wings and I heard the sounds of breaking bones although I didn't feel that which mean it was in my numb wing. I landed on the ground with less force than I anticiapted as I heard the landing of five others.

"Max! Oh no! What has happened? What shall we do?" Total whined next to me, starting to lick a wound on one of my wings. He's a dog though, so I wasn't all too shocked at that. I groaned and went to stand up. That's me tough invincible Max- who is about to cry in pain on the inside but don't ever tell the flock that.

_**Max? What happened?**_

_Oh great, you're here. Umm, well, I fell like a bajillion feet out of the air and trees had to catch me. My entire right wing is a bloody mess and I've still got _you _in my head. Shall I keep going?_

_**Max, seriously, what happened?**_

_Fang, seriously, don't worry for five seconds and GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

_**Sorry I care.**_

_You're forgiven. Now go._

I peered through the woods as best as I could. We were right along side the high way so we weren't too far from the city. "All right, everyone fly out to the city and try to find Fang. I'll walk the rest of the way. Whoever it was that hit me," I said this while plucking the red dart out of my broken, still feeling nothing wing (fortunately), "Is only after me." That got me about the angriest, largest group of death stares I have ever seen.

"No way, we can't just split up, not with Fang gone already." Nudge answered while crossing her arms. The rest of the flock, Total included, nodded their heads. I sighed but before I could say anything Nudge kept going, "First, we should look for whoever shot you, beat them up a bit and teach them a lesson, then go find Fang."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan," Iggy said with a smirk. Well, for once, maxocracy had been pushed over for a new form of democracy in which my vote didn't even count. Great, I guess that's what happens when one of your wings is slighlty uncommunicado (did I say that right?).

"Fine, let's head out," we lined up into groups, Total slightly leading the way, as we headed towards the highway which we figured we would follow into the city. We had about half of the day's sunlight left and with our speedy walking, we'd get to the city by night even with the looking for whoever decided to paralaze my wing. When I get my avian-American hands on them I'm going to do some damage. My right wing was completly broken (even though I didn't feel it for the moment). "Guys, be alert."

As we walked, Iggy observed my wing, "Hmm, definetly broken. When we get to Fang's place we will definetly have to wrap it up. Did he think to check for microphones and stuff? Brigid isn't as stupid as to forget to watch him." I winced, not really up to talking to Fang but he was listening in on my mind.

**_Place is completly bugged but I've slowly been rewiring the set up so they constantly get stactic but can still sort of hear. If I whisper they'd have no idea what I'm saying._**

_How do you know how to do that? I don't even know how to do that._

**_Iggy's my best friend Max. He teaches me things and I teach him things._**

_What exactly have you taught him?_

**_How to get girls._**

_Ugh, do you not see why I don't want you in my mind? Sexist pigs the two of you._

"He says he's got it under control." I winced once Iggy moved to my other wing which was feeling ever bit of pain in the scratches. "Iggy, geez, that hurts. Can you be more careful? I-," of course, I never got to finish that sentence because right at that moment, Angel all screamed.

"Ella's here! I can hear her thoughts!" Suddenly, there was no time for my wing or pains, we were all in fighting position as Angel pointed straight ahead. I focused my hearing to see what I could possible find. I heard sticks snapping and the rustling of leaves a few feet ahead. I motioned silently to everyone to get ready to attack. From the angle we had, we would see Ella first way before she saw us.

Then, Ella and two M-Geeks stepped into view of an open area while we stood in the shadows of the forest plants. I held my fingers. 3...2...1! We all jumped out and ganged up on the small group. Nudge and Angel took one M-Geek while Iggy and Gazzy took the other. Total was yipping at Ella while I went to sock her in the face. My fist connected easily with her chin and I watched as her head jerked backwards. She wiped her mouth which had started to bleed. "Hello Maximum," she whispered. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh bull crap, Ella," I went and round house kicked her in the stomach. Surprisingly, she only stumbled backwards a few steps. She laughed and I rolled my eyes. I tackled her and managed to pull myself on top of her. I punched her in the face a few times, "Worst...family...reunion...ever!" With the last word, she caught my fist and with amazing stength flipped us over so now that she was on top.

"Couldn't agree more, sis," Ella smirked and went to punch me a few times. By then though, Iggy and Gazzy were already done with their M-Geek and tackling Ella off of me. They held her arms as she screamed and thrashed about, "No fair! Three on one! That is pretty cheap Max." I stood up as she yelled this at me. My wing was starting to hurt from all the pain.

"Nothing is cheap, _sis_, not when I'm fighting for my life and the lives of the people I love," I pushed my hair away from my face. "Who are you fighting for Ella? Besides yourself?" She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin. I recognized it, our mother did the same thing and I did too whenever we felt we were still in control of a situation. "Knock her out Igs, we'll deal with her another day. I'm off to find Fang."

"He won't remember you," Ella replied with another evil smirk that made me want to slap her so badly. "He doesn't love you anymore. He's just a normal guy living a normal life." She opened her mouth to say more but Iggy at that moment applied pressure at the back of her neck that had her out cold in three seconds. She went limp in Gazzy and Iggy's arms before they put her on the ground.

"Let's go find Fang for real this time," I muttered.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it took awhile to update. If anyone is interested, I posted a new MR story called What I Saw. It's about Iggy getting the power to look through other's eyes (ie Fang or Jeb or whoever else). I'm not sure if I should continue with it but if you read it and like it then please review and let me know if I should keep going.**

**THANKS for the REVIEWS! I love every single one. I have more planned for the story and I'm excited. (This is diffently the most fun MR fanfic I've written so far). I appreciate all you constant readers and reviewers. You guys make me work to update fast.**


	39. Chapter 39

New York, New York

City lights are interestingly bright. I sort of missed them, it's been awhile since the last time we were all here as the flock with lights. "Hey guys? How did you know that I could read Fang's mind?" I had been concentrating so much on Fang's voice in my head that I had failed to notice that somehow- the rest of my flock had realized it.

"Angel," Iggy replied. "Explain."

My eyes went to Angel who was trailing in front of me. We were walking along on the sidewalk, heading towards Fang's new apartment after he told me the address. I was the hardest to hide for the wings because my right one was still completely numb. Iggy had an extra rain jacket to replace mine which was covered in blood.

"Well, you let your block down when you were talking to Fang. I heard and the rest of the flock was really worried when you were swerving while you flew so I just filled them in," Angel gave me a wide, 'please don't be mad' grin. Well, that would explain Iggy telling me to talk to Fang.

_**Are you there yet?**_

_What are you? A backseat driver?_

_**No, just anxious to see you again.**_

_Good try. Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Emotionless?_

_**Nothing, you're just stuck inside his head.**_

_I know- I'm trying to forget that._

_**Not working?**_

_Obviously not._

_**Are you there yet?**_

_Yes._

_**You're lying.**_

_Yes._

_**Are you ignoring me?**_

_Yes._

_**Should I go now?**_

_Yes._

_**Are you-**_

_For god sake's Fang, before I kill you._

"Max?" Nudge walked beside me. I was exhausted and I'm sure the rest of them were too. I raised an eyebrow as we crossed the street with a group of non-evil, most likely normal people. "Ever wonder what it would be like if this really was all a big test like Jeb keeps telling you? What if every move we make, matters…it's like chess. I don't like that kind of game."

"Me neither, Nudge." We took a right, passing by a man selling hot dogs that looked like they had been dropped a few times. A woman was busy walking with earphones in. The street for the most part was empty. We stood in front of a tall building, it was pretty decent for an apartment complex and at the very top was the balcony. A dark figure leaned against the glass barrier on it staring at the sky. "Come on guys, we're taking the fire escape."

I nudged them all to the alleyway. We couldn't just whip our wings out into public- someone was bound to notice. Angel went first then Nudge followed by Iggy after that was Gazzy and before I climbed, I passed off Total to Iggy for him to carry. When I went to climb my entire right side began to throb a little bit, my body starting to break down the tranquilizers in my blood. I winced each time I grabbed a rung in the ladder.

My feet hit the metal platform and the rest of the way up was stairs. I had to keep myself calm so as not to run. It had only been five days since I had last seen them but if you know bird-kid life than you know ours go by faster than normal. One second means everything to us. A day is like a year for normal people.

When we reached the final set of stairs, the rest of the flock broke out into a race to reach him first. They made their way past the corner of the building onto the balcony I had seen from down below. I struggled to keep up from behind. By the time I reached the balcony, everyone else was already in a tight embrace with Fang. I heard them laugh and telling him about what had just happened.

Someone, I don't know who, filled him in on my injured wing. Suddenly Fang was staring straight at me and rushing over to me. "What do we need to do? Iggy?" Fang stared at me the entire time but we both knew Iggy was the one to go to over the injury. Now both of them were near me.

_Nice to see you too_.

_**You're hurt. **_

_No duh!_

"Take the wind breaker off Max," Iggy was behind me as I slipped off the coat. My wing tingled and hurt. I grimaced as his fingers traced along the bloody mess that had once been my right wing. Fang, even though he stood in front of me, could see some of the damage and stared at me in part anger for not telling him and part concern.

"From the looks of it," Iggy whispered as he moved the wing around, "You broke it in two spots Max. I give it five days at the most for healing. I'm just going to make a sling with my windbreaker for you.

As Iggy began fumbling with my wing and I tried not wincing anymore, I did my best to talk to Fang. "Are we able to go in or is it too risky? It's not like we can't handle sleeping out here."

_**From what I've managed to do, they can still hear voices but can't tell what we're saying. I wouldn't risk it unless I was you unless you don't talk. **_ Iggy, finished with setting my wing, and it felt strange having the windbreaker awkwardly tied around my wing.

"We'll stay out here then," I went and leaned against the balcony with my back facing away from the view of the city so I could stare at my view. "Once my wing is healed guys, we'll go out into hiding more." I couldn't deny the look of disappointment in the kids' eyes. I sighed, "Guys, we're obviously no longer safe."

"When have we ever been safe?" Nudge mumbled, crossing her arms. "Why can't they just leave us alone? I hate this! What are we supposed to do exactly? Run forever, or until we get our expiration dates?" There was a moment when we all sucked in a breath- the ultimatum said out in the open.

"Nudge, we survive. That's all we can do and being here isn't a good idea at all, they're obviously watching Fang. As for the dates, there is no sign as to when we'll get them. So, we get with what we have- today." Nudge nodded her head. "Guys, let's go to sleep."

I placed my fist out. Everyone stuck their fists out. The typical flock handshake was performed and then we all went to spread out on the balcony. Fang was walking beside me as I went to the corner from where I could watch everyone. "You should go inside and sleep. They'll think it strange if you sleep out here."

"Been sleeping out here since the first night, waiting for all of you," he informed me. I sat down against the wall trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder against the hard wall. "They'll think nothing of it." Fang, noticing my discomfort, sat beside me and forced me to move so I was leaning against him instead of the really stiff wall. Oh the joys of having a broken wing.

"I'll take first watch," I informed him, the pain would be keeping me up once the rest of the tranquilizers faded off.

"I'll take it with you," he replied. _**It's not like you can force me to go to sleep Max, at least not with your broken wing.**_

_Hey! I heard that!_

_**Yeah, exactly, that will keep me up all night too. Your voice rambling on in my head. Do you ever stop thinking?**_

_Well sorry I'm trying to figure out how we're going to survive the next day. We do have Brigid and my sister hunting us down right now. Well, maybe not you because Brigid just gave you a new life but still, I have the rest of the flock to worry about._

_**Max, ever take the time to just relax?**_

_How can I?_

_**Like this.**_

Then I turned to look at Fang.

He kissed me.

Oh boy, was he right about relaxing.


	40. Chapter 40

Take Action

"Max? Can we talk?" I peered over my shoulder to see Fang standing at the door between the apartment- his fake life- and the balcony- the real, jumping off the edge life that included yours truly. The flock was gone, off exploring New York with Iggy and Nudge in charge (you must see how this is doing to my nerves). I had refused to go and I made Fang stay as well. Because he was probably being watched on the streets and possibly at the apartment! Not because I wanted to be alone with him or anything.

I was sitting on the balcony, my legs dangling over the ledge. You'd think more people would look up and say, "Oh my goodness, she's going to jump" but apparently New Yorkers are really too busy to notice. (I'm not say anything about all New Yorkers just the ones in this particular area).

"Sure," I replied, "Although, I never expected you to be one for talking." He smirked and walked over slowly. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Then, he was swinging his legs over the ledge and sitting right beside me, our hands overlapping for a moment before he pulled away. I knew what he was thinking- we had other things on our mind, we couldn't be together that way.

Suddenly, Fang was silenter than normal Fang which either meant he was thinking too much or something worse than that. I bumped my shoulder with him, "Come on, what is it?" He shrugged as if everything he had to say he had just forgotten. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You know, if I wanted to, I could read your mind." It felt funny to say something like that- it was like I just swallowed a cotton ball. Fang sent me a look that asked me to not. "Nudge says she'll get us some new clothes," I said with a laugh.

"Great," Fang said with the upmost enthusiasm. Okay, maybe not enthusiasm or the least bit of it, just the normal, emotionless tone. I was tempted to read his mind but I could sense that Fang wouldn't like that at the moment. Instead, I laughed a bit at his response. His dark eyes shifted from the city view over to me. I always blush when he does that- always- I hate that he can do that to me.

"At least," I said with a pause to think about what to say next, "We do not have to be there in which that scenario I would have to try on skirts and dresses and ugh- it hurts just to think about it."

Fang laughed, "It's nice, to do this." He said so little but he says it all. If you don't get what I mean than I don't care, this is the way I hope it would always be between Fang and I. "Max, I-,"

My head jerked to my side as I caught a strange sound approaching us. Up in the distance was a helicopter, flying safely away from us. Just as I went to turn my head back to Fang, my eyes caught movement at the building across from us. Sure enough, when I focused, I spotted a patch of red hair. Damn, not even one full day before I have to go jumping back into kick ass mode.

"Fang," I said, and he was alert enough to know the sound in my voice. "Looks like we've been found out."

Before I could even think of a plan, Fang was pushing himself off the edge of the balcony and free falling for about five seconds before he let his wings out. He hovered and I watched as he flew to the window where Brigid was standing out in the open. Thinking it might be a trap, I jumped too and flew after him.

I watched as he adjusted himself so that his feet where first as he crashed through the window. I followed him in a few seconds after. We crouched on the ground, seeing Brigid in front of us looking extremely panicked. I almost burst out laughing at the sight of her. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her with a nod of my head. She flinched when I moved. Was she seriously alone? Geez, Brigid=genius or so I thought. Now I know that was a complete lie.

"They made me do it!" She cried.

"Do what?" Fang asked, for a second I looked at him. Was he serious, was he actually going to believe her? _Chill Max, just play along. _I smirked and turned back to Brigid who was trembling with fear. Ooo, how I loved that I made her quake in her boots (literally, she was actually wearing boots).

"They made me try to erase your memory but I didn't! Jeb was so convinced that you'd forget everyone. I changed that though! I helped you," she gulped. Then, she sucked in a bunch of air from not breathing during that little monologue. "Take me with you please."

"Thanks, Brigid, but no thanks." I stared at her. She glared at me. How did that song go "Don't trust a"...shall I continue? Well, I wasn't going to be harsh like that. Although Fang was laughing in my head at what I was thinking. "You know," I turned and looked at Fang, "It's sad because she's _your _ex." I gave a smile before turning back to Brigid. "What are we going to do with you? Liars can't be beggers or choosers for that matter."

I gave an evil grin just to scare her even though I had no idea as to what we were going to do...

"What are you going to do to me?" Brigid cried.

Ha- priceless (Brigid's face I mean)

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Got to go babysit. And sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to think of were to go with this that was different from my other stories.**


	41. Chapter 41

Who said Revenge isn't sweet?

"You okay?" Busy planning on what exactly we were going to do with Brigid, I was forced back into reality by Fang's voice repeating that question for the third time. I shook my head and tried my best to focus on him.

In front of me, we had Brigid tied to a chair and as anxious as I was to hit her, I had better morals than that. I couldn't just hit a defenseless person who was much weaker than me…unless I was tempted of course.

"Fine," I muttered, "Why?" Fang was standing on the balcony in the farthest corner. We had flown Brigid to Fang's in case anyone else decided to interfere with us at her place across the street.

"Your wing," was his simple response. His dark eyes focused on my back. One day since I broke my wing but to be honest, it never hurt flying or when I woke up the next morning.

I stretched my wing out, smacking Brigid's face lightly so she got a mouthful of feathers. Nothing hurt and of course I was furious as h-e-double Twizzlers. _Voice, _I demanded, _you've got some explaining to do. Right now._

No answer, great- just great. _**Max? Seriously, what's with your wing. It was broken yesterday. **_I flapped it a bit grinning a bit to watch Brigid sending her head back away to avoid being hit anymore.

_I don't know. Maybe it's like when I lost the use of my arm…the Voice won't answer. _Fang and I were now staring at each other. I've had pretty freaky things happening to me before and to be honest I didn't want to think about it.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Brigid whined, her eyes were shut as if I had been poking her. Then, I realized my wing was still right there in her face. I reluctantly pulled it away. I decided not to answer her. "Please, let me go, I'll be good! I promise." I've seen three year olds cry less.

**Max, I know you don't want to but I'm worried about you. What if it does something to do, this really strange healing thing. **I shrugged and pretended to ignore him. Fang, catching my eyes, instantly saw that I wanted to drop the subject.

_Don't worry Max, you'll be fine. It's just a little something you've been programmed with since your arm was fixed. I'd figured you'd like it although it's pretty unreliable. Sometimes, it works. Sometimes it doesn't._ I wanted to respond to the Voice but I was already moving on to the current situation.

_So…what do we do with an annoying red head? Dye her head blonde? Oh geez, I think I've known Iggy for too long._ Fang laughed in my head. Both of us were staring at Brigid now with our arms crossed. _Let's have Gazzy have one of his "occurrences". _

_**Yes, **_Fang was laughing so hard in my head. I had never heard him before but then again, I had never been able to read his mind in situations like this. Both of us were smirking though which was freaking Brigid out. She was squirming around. All we had was Angel's jump rope so we had to sue that to tie her with. It was one of those special rainbow kind with the pink plastic handles that when you hit them it lit up. Brigid looked like a Christmas tree- a very nervous Christmas tree.

Just then, I heard voices and I lifted my head to see the rest of my flock flying in. Of course, they all went silent when they noticed the extra figure. Nudge landed first, "Wow, Brigid nice to see you. Max, we went shopping. I got this really nice shirt and we all got pretzels. Just one each so as not to raise suspicion."

"Good," I nodded my head. "Glad to see you noticed our guest." Iggy and Gazzy both laughed while looking suspicious as always. I turned to Brigid, "All right, we've got two options here traitor. Either Gazzy gets to fart in your face or you work with us Brigid. If I were you, I would go with that second option."

"Yeah, Brigid, you've never really experience the worst of the Gasman, even on the submarine." Iggy was standing on the ledge of the balcony with his wings out for balance. "He had a cheesy, pretzel dog today. Oh man, he's about to burst as it is."

"Can I leave first?" Angel asked. Before anyone could answer her she was walking into Fang's apartment.

Suddenly Brigid's eyes were glaring at me as if I was the evil one. Okay, maybe forcing someone to smell Gazzy was on the evil side but I had my reasons. "Seriously Brigid, do or possibly die by smell."

"So," her eyes looked me up and down. "I guess either you said no or he didn't ask." I raised an eyebrow. There was a breeze of wind that pressed my hair past my face. Brigid was smirking now knowing she had me curious. "My guess is you said no which is why he's standing over there." Brigid nodded her head over to Fang.

Down below, you normal people were going about your daily events. Your life wasn't really changing much but then again, you weren't born to fly off. People were cheering loud and clear with angry shouts and familiar hellos. Taxis beeped, birds fluttered, and engines roared. Welcome to reality, it's a great thing that's constantly changing but I didn't see this one coming- not at all.

My eyes turned to Fang standing there with his arms crossed while he leaned against the railing of the balcony. He was glaring right at Brigid but slowly, his eyes drifted over to me in shock. His mouth was slightly open. _**Max, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.**_

Brigid had me though. I turned my attention back to her stupid red hair and arrogant grin. She knew she had me too. I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Brigid, what are you talking about?" I felt the tension, the entire flock was practically falling over in order to hear what Brigid was talking about. "Tell me," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fang," Brigid started with a smile.

_**Max, ignore her.**_

"Had an engagement ring made just for you Max."

_Oh (colorful word)._

I flew off before anyone else could respond to that.


	42. Chapter 42

Not What You Expected

You're probably sick of me running away.

To be honest, so was I.

But I wasn't flying away this time. I was just getting away from the flock except for

_Fang…can you come with me? _I stretched my wings out and dropped down into air. I felt the great feeling of the wind guiding me along as I simply glided down. I heard the flapping of wings rushing to catch up with me.

_**Max…**_but his thoughts trailed off. He was lost for words, even in his mind. I couldn't blame him, not really. I mean, he was waiting to see how I was going to react to Brigid's news but at the moment, I didn't know exactly what I felt. I just had to talk to Fang.

I lead him to the top of another building far enough away from the balcony that the flock couldn't see us and Angel couldn't hear us. For a few minutes, I stood with my back facing Fang. The thoughts were rushing so fast that I couldn't understand my own between Fang.

_What…_

_**Listen…**_

Going…

_**Me…**_

All of a sudden, hands were on my shoulders and Fang was turning me around. He was clearly frustrated with all the confusion of the thoughts rushing around. He pressed his lips against mine knowing perfectly well that was how to shut me up. Ugh, I hate that he had that kind of control over me.

One of his hands took mine and led it up to his neck. He had my fingers press against a something sticking out through the fabric of his shirt. Slowly, with the tips of my fingers, I felt the circle and pressed in the center hole. I observed the perfect shape until I hit a single bump on the outside. Fang pressed his lips against mine while my hand went to the back of his neck. My thumb went past the hem of his shirt to lift the warm thin chain. As we kissed, I felt the chain and lifted it over the collar. I grabbed the circle in my palm and held so hard that I knew it would indent into my skin.

_**Don't think too much into Max…it was…nothing…it was stupid. **_I pulled back from our kiss to steal a glance at what he considered nothing. The silver band met at a small blue jewel. It was similar to Angel's eye color.

_If this is nothing than I want to know what is something for you._ I reached around to where the clasp of the necklace was. The thing about the ring was I could tell that it wasn't expensive and it wasn't exactly perfect but, if it was from Fang than it was good enough.

_**I wasn't going to propose marriage exactly…**_ He rested his forehead against mine. I was still busy trying to undo the clasp. When I finally got it, the chain fell from his neck to the ground and I held the ring. I turned it over and over.

_What exactly are you proposing then?_

_**Just to never break up like we did before. That always bothered me, when I left. I always felt that you were waiting for me to leave again. I just…if you wanted it…to prove that there won't be any more breaking up. We don't ever need marriage Max. I just wanted a promise.**_

_To never leave?_ He nodded his head instead of answering. _So, we're going to be together forever and to make sure of that, all I have to do is place this ring on my finger._ Again, he nodded. "Well," I whispered allowing myself to speak now, "I think I can handle that." I went to place the ring on my finger when Fang's hands stopped. I stared at him. _Oh right…I guess we could do it the normal way._

_**Thank you,**_ he smiled. He took the ring from my fingers. One of his hands held my left while the other placed the ring on the ring finger (now I see why they call it that). I lifted my fingers about. It didn't feel strange at all to have it there.

"So…forever. Are you sure? You're going to be stuck with me- Maximum Ride. Not only can I chase after you, but I can fly after you and kick your butt." He laughed. "And I can pull your pants down during a game of touch football. If I were you, I don't know if I could handle being with someone like that forever."

"Can you handle being with someone who barely talks?"

"Well, I can read your mind now and you're very talkative there. No secrets from me anymore."

Fang tucked a piece of strand hair behind my ear. "Like we ever had secrets. Now stop arguing Max. I'm trying to enjoy the moment." He leaned down and shared one kiss with me. My arms wrapped around his neck while he pulled me closer to him by the waist.

I backed away from the kiss but I stayed in his grasp. "So, what do you suggest we do…about Brigid I mean?" I took one of his hands in mine and stood by his side to stare out over the edge of the building.

"Leave her there, fly off, find an island. You know that." He smiled at me. I was wondering when he started smiling like that so much. He saw my hesitation and shrugged, "But it's never that simple." I squeezed his hand.

"Let's go back, I have an idea." On the fly back, I flew over Fang so that we could hold hands. His grip was loose so that his fingers could play with the ring on my hand. "I bet you thought I would say no," I told him as we drew closer to the balcony.

"Yeah, can you blame me?" He asked casually. Although he still spoke with no emotion, I was just fine to hear his voice. His eyes darted up to me, again no emotion, but he was choosing to look at me- Maximum Ride. I smiled at him to show him that I could not in fact blame him.

We landed on the balcony. "Oh good, you didn't kill him," Iggy joked from the railing. Everyone seemed for the most part exactly where they were. Angel was back outside as well.

"Nudge brought me back out after you left," Angel replied simply.

"Max! Is that a ring…oh it's so pretty and not traditional for an engagement ring but it's so you. Can I be a bridesmaid? Angel can be flower girl. Total can be the ring dog. Gazzy can be groomsman. Iggy should sooo be the priest and get you guys married." I rolled my eyes, cause that is what I wanted. A kid my age cracking jokes in between "I do and you may kiss the bride". Not that I'm thinking about getting married for real. Ugh, I don't want to explain myself.

"Guys, let's just focus on Brigid here." I turned my attention to her. She seemed a bit scared knowing her idea hadn't really worked at all but just stored time. Unless that was what she wanted… "Listen Brigid, I never liked you but I'm going to give you a chance. Tell me what they want with the flock, where we can find them, and I will let you go. Don't tell me and I'll leave you tied up on this porch where you can hope somebody finds you."

I know, it was harsh and I wasn't sure if I could really go through with it but I had on my serious poker face so Brigid couldn't tell. Brigid's large, scared eyes searched around my flock looking for some help. She turned to Fang the longest but when he didn't even move a hair, she sighed in loss. She knew she had no other options but the ones I presented her with.

"Fine- the whole experiment was to separate the flock first of all and to test connections beyond the mind. Plus, with your memory gone, it made continuing with our work a lot easier. You can find Ella and the rest of them just at the border line between New York and Connecticut. Can you please let me go?" Brigid struggled a bit on the jump rope we had tied her in.

I exchanged a looked between Fang. I knew in that look without reading his mind that we were thinking the same thing. "Tell us exactly where Brigid."

Brigid opened her mouth to speak but Angel was already speaking. "I've got it Max, let's go." I went and untied Brigid's jump rope. She stared at me, probably waiting for a punch in the face. How I would've loved to do that…but I've grown up.

I held my fist in the air to see her flinch. I smiled, that was good enough except… "Brigid?" She looked up at me. "What did I ever do to you?" I dropped my fist. She stared at me, I could feel my flock waiting.

"You didn't take me with you," she stood up straighter. She could see the questions rushing through my mind right there on my face. "When you guys left with Jeb, when you were kids…I was a few cages away from you guys. I was a smart experiment, that's why I graduated so fast. After you left, I was given a "normal" life for them to study. But I always wondered what made you so special to be taken but the rest of us had to stay behind? Ella, Ari, me…you don't understand Max. You may have gotten away, but most of us never did. We hated you for that." Brigid turned away from me and entered Fang's apartment to make her exit. I never expected that.

"Max?" Fang called out to me.

I stood there watching her figure walk towards the front door.

"Let's go," a hand enclosed over mine on the right and another smaller hand was in my left.

The door opened to the hall showing light into the darkened room.

"We'll make things right," Fang whispered and that was what I had no choice but to believe in.

We all jumped over the ledge and began to fly away. I searched for her red hair in the crowd.

I saw for once the reason to hate me...

It wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

**Sorry my updates haven't been super fast. I almost made this the last chapter and would've started a second story but I want to keep this just one. Looking at it now, I see how long it is. Another story would've been too hard. But don't worry, I've got Maximum Ride: Alternate which I'm making a longer story, What I Saw will be medium sized, and Truth I'll update when I can to be a two-shot.**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about:**

**Alternate is a what-if MR in which Jeb chose to take Ari over Fang. So, now Ari is living with the flock as a normal kid and Fang is their enemy.**

**What I Saw is when Iggy, with the help of Jeb, gets the power to see through others eyes.**

**Truth is at the moment a one-shot on what happens when Max plays Truth or Dare with the flock while Fang is away.**

**You guys are the best readers and reviewers ever. I never expected my story to do so well. I figured, once Regenesis is done and you still want to read some of my work than here it is. Thank you so much.**

**Flying off the deep end,**

**Flyerac1029**


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

Fight or Flight

Here we were…waiting to figure out what exactly to do. "What's the plan Max?" Angel asked innocently. We sat outside the building branded with a branch of Itex logo.

"Give me a moment, I'll think of a plan." I pressed my fingers against my temples in hope of an idea. What would we do once we got inside the building? Who's to say how many M-Geeks were waiting? Not to mention, Ella, other experiments, the works.

_**Still could find an island, it's not too late.**_

_Or we could end this all so we could find a better place._

_**Why risk us dying?**_

_No one's going to die._

_**Then what do you honestly plan on doing Max.**_

_Beat them up and let the rest of the world take care of them._

_**Max…look at them.**_

My eyes went to my flock sitting around the clearing along with Fang and I. Nudge was leaning against Iggy's side, her hand in his. Gazzy was sitting against a tree with Angel. They were playing with plastic horses and army men that they had made sure to pack when we had left my mother's house. I suddenly wondered where she was and if she was safe.

They were so peaceful but all of them had the look in their eyes that they were stressed. There were so many outcomes and thoughts to what could happen.

_Fang, what if they follow us?_

_**What if they kill us?**_

_What if we have to keep running?_

_**What if they capture us here and now and spend the rest of our lives in cages?**_

_Fang._

_**Max.**_

_I'm serious!_

_**So am I.**_

_Maybe we should ask them._

_**We never do. It may be a good idea.**_

"Guys," their sad, tired of running eyes, lifted up to stare at me. "Fight or Flight? I want to know what you want." For a moment, they just looked at me. I never really asked them before. I always told them what we would do but today, the situation was different.

"Fight or what-?" Angel asked.

"We stay to end this or we go and hide," Fang informed them. He had his hand holding tightly on to mine. Suddenly, it dawned on them. It was their choice for once. This was no longer Max's decision. Have I turned into a big softie or what?

"Fight," Iggy announced. His eyes narrowed as he looked just over the bushes to see the back of the gray building. Just one walk down a hill and through a door, we could face off our enemies for possibly the last time.

"Flight," Nudge announced. Iggy turned to stare at her, for an explanation. "Do you want to risk dying?" For a moment, I knew they were having a conversation in that one look just like Fang and I could do. They had gotten better at that.

"Flight," Gazzy announced. He began putting away his small toys into his backpack as if he had already determined we would be leaving. All eyes were on the last member of the flock who hadn't answered. Angel's wide blue eyes observed all of us.

"Flight," Total murmured. He was sitting next to Angel with his stomach facing the sky. He was zonked from our long fly here.

She stood up and stretched her wings out a bit. Her blonde hair was pushed off her shoulder by a gentle breeze. "I have a feeling we should go see your mom Max. Maybe, we'll get our answers there…" I narrowed my eyes in question. Angel's innocent eyes were staring at me. "I'm serious Max, just trust me."

_So, do we go?_

_**Going back to your mom's house knowing Ella might be there. They won't expect it. **_

_So, we're choosing Flight?_

_**What? You think this makes us weak or something because, all we're doing is finding a place to hide. We'll find a better way to bring them down.**_

_All right but since was Angel making the decisions?_

"U and A guys, we're going to my mom's house." We all stretched out our wings and began to fly. As a warning, I led us over the building that was completely secluded on the outside except for a few shiny cars. I almost asked Iggy to blow them up but held back.

***

I flew in through my open window and stepped on the soft, plush carpet. I headed down the stairs quietly. I heard the sound of running water from the kitchen and the clanking of dishes. There was a faint humming. I stepped in, "Mom?" She jumped and turned around. Her breathing was out of place and she held her chest, getting her blue shirt all wet.

Her eyes went wide with recognition. "Max, oh honey. How are you? There's food in the fridge guys if you want some." I nodded my head and the rest of the flock except Fang and I went to grab something to eat. The fly had been long.

"Fine Mom, just…Angel said it would be a good idea to come here." My mom looked at the flock before heading into the living room. Fang and I followed.

"Sit, please." We listened to her. "How much do you know? Besides your sister being an experiment."

"Brigid's one too," I announced. My mom nodded her head. "How did you find out?"

"Jeb talked to me after you guys left. Ella, I never knew she felt that way. I loved her no differently than my other daughter. What are you here for?" She eyed both Fang and I. She got the answer quick and fast from the look we gave her. "You're looking for a hideout. Well, that's also what Jeb expected you guys to need. Let me get something."

My mom walked off. When she returned she was handing me a map and a key. "Jeb bought this ski home years ago, when he was living with your guys. It's under a different name so no one will know and it's secluded enough that you won't ever be bothered."

I looked closely at the map, "Canada?" All right, I thought positively, it wasn't that far of a fly. "Fang, what do you think?"

"Better than fighting," he responded.

"Max, give it time. I know Jeb keeps telling you to find the bigger picture but, just live your lives." She ran a hand nervously through her hair. "I'll keep watch for your sister. Something tells me, it's not Ella who's truly after you Max. I think they did something to her."

"Mom," I sent her a doubtful look, "How can you be sure?"

"I know my own daughter Max. Besides, if she contained so much hate for you why would she wait for so long? Also, it's not like they haven't done anything to change people's lives." We sat in silence in the acknowledgement."

I stood up, "Maybe we should go soon." Fang stood beside me.

"Max- the truth is. Stop trying to save the world, you've done it enough times. From now on, consider your bigger picture being happy and taking care of your family." She smiled at me. She opened up her arms and I instantly went to hug her. She wrapped me tightly in an embrace. "Don't think I didn't notice the ring," she whispered. "I just didn't want to make a big deal and embarrass you." I laughed.

"Thanks," I replied giving her an extra squeeze.

"I'm happy for you Max," she continued. "Just keep going with that." Then, we stepped back. No one gives advice like my mother, which is why I loved her so much. I watched then as she turned her attention to Fang. She held out a hand, "Take care of Max for me." Fang nodded his head and gave me a smirk.

"Ready to go?" I asked Fang. He nodded his head. I was relieved to be heading out soon but it wasn't rushed or panicked like the last time. I headed into the kitchen. "All right guys, we've got a place. We'll finish up on some eating then pack a few things of food before heading out all right?"

They all agreed. Fang and I sat down to eat a little with them. We had a lot of flying to do. We were in the middle of a light discussion on which show was better Bones or CSI. In the minutes, it felt as if we had no wings again. Just then, the front door burst open.

"Mom?"

"Run!" My mother ordered.

But it was too late, Ella was in the kitchen staring at all of us.

She was not happy.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. Computer problems. I'm guestimating about 2 more chapters plus an epilouge for this story. As it is, this is a very long story and my ideas are running thin. Plus, I'm interested in my other stories as well.**


	44. Chapter 44

Truths

"Max," she snarled.

"Ella," I responded. Automatically, my hands formed into fists in order to defend my family. But to my surprise, Ella didn't even move or say anything else. She just stared at all of us. Then, before anyone else could react, my mom was holding Ella's arm with one hand and with the other rolling up the sleeve to her pink shirt.

"Max," my mom was suddenly saying and pulling Ella towards me. My half-sister was freaking out and trying to pull her arm from our mother's arm. Mom, however, was a lot stronger than she looked. If it weren't for the bird DNA, I'd swear that I got my fighting skills from her. "Look," and then, I saw Ella's bare shoulder and just like the rest of us was the oh so familiar scar.

"Geez, no one is safe," I muttered. I stared at my sister, this wasn't her, she'd been fixed with another life juts like I had. "Ella," she whipped her head over to glare at me as if I was her worst enemy. "You might not believe this but, you aren't yourself."

"Fang, get my emergency kit under the bathroom sink upstairs," my mom said. Fang nodded and went off towards the stairs. Angel was standing next to me and looking up at my sister trying to loosen my mom's grip and still failing to do so.

Finally, Fang was back in the room placing my mom's kit on the table. "Hold on to Ella," she turned to look at me. I grabbed my sister's arm. She turned and twisted but it wasn't hard to hold on to her.

"I hate you," she muttered and spat.

"I love you," I replied, which is why I was doing this. Forcing her to stay so that we could remove the chip out of her body.

My mom filled a needle with a clear liquid and then turned to face both of us, her daughters. "I'm sorry Ella, I truly am." Then, the needle was inserted into Ella's arm. My sister slowly went limp in my arms. I held on to her as my mom ushered me to sit Ella down on a kitchen chair. When I put her down, my mom was suddenly giving Ella some Valium and then cutting at the scar. I forced the flock out of the room and I would've gone with them if this wasn't my sister. I watched quietly to see my mother pull out the chip. Then, because Ella didn't have our fast healing powers, began to stitch up her shoulder. I hated that I ever thought Ella would purposely betray me. I hate that more than anything I've ever done, except maybe, for forgetting about the flock.

My mom stood up and was cleaning everything when she finally caught me. There were tears in her eyes, "I knew she wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially not you, not what you did for her that first day you two truly met."

***

Ella's POV

_Heart racing, I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this situation but my mother had always told me to do that right thing. That's exactly what I did. My shoulder hurt from being chased and I had taken a corner to fast, scrapping my skin against the cement. Now, I was cornered by three guys who had gotten into serious trouble at school because of what I did._

_"Ella, I told you not to tell anybody about my little situation with Ortiz," the center one was Ramirez. He had wispy blonde that was pushed back. He was dressed in the latest loose tee shirt and the baggier than they should be pants._

_"By beating him up? He looks like he got hit by a car, and he didn't do anything to you!" Woah, where did that come from? I never spoke straight forward. I'd go to a teacher, sure to help Ortiz out, but speaking straight forward to these guys would have been a big mistake on my part. I couldn't take them if this resulted in a fight._

_A few more words were exchanged and then they were closing in on me. And then, I watched as a figure jumped from over my shoulder straight towards Ramirez. She hit him straight in the chest and knocked him down. She whipped her head over her shoulder, her brown hair moving swiftly in the wind, as her brown eyes caught mine. "Run!" She yelled. As I stepped away, she began fighting the other two. _

_When I ran home, I tried to ignore the sound of gun shots that were highlighted by the emptiness of the woods next to my home. I tried not to think of the fact that I never even got her name. In my silence, I tried to think of what I could possibly do and if I'd ever see her again if she was still alive._

_Then, she was calling my name and stepping out of the woods._

_My hero._

Opening my eyes, I found the familiar ceiling of my room. I sat up and looked around before finding Max sitting in the corner with her brown eyes right on me. The past actions and days came back to mind and I turned away. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I'm sorry Max," I whispered.

My sister was still glaring at me. Max has that way with people. When she's about to do something, it's always important and has a meaning. She was a leader, I always admired her and loved her. Realizing she was my sister was one of the greatest days of my life. I had never hated her and yet, all it took was one evil company and a chip to make me forget that. Max sighed and then, she said, "Aren't we all?"

We took in the silence before Max began speaking again. "We're heading out Ella as usual." I turned my attention to Max, unable to hide my disappointment. She smiled at me from across the room. "We'll see each other again. We're family." I observed how she was sitting. Her elbows on each arm rest and her fingers playing with a ring on her finger. Max looked gorgeous like she did every day. "Mom says there isn't a bigger picture."

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow to tell me to further explain myself. "You've always had a purpose Max. Save the world, stop global warming, finding the bigger picture. What are you going to do?"

Max grinned, "Make my own. I'll find my own purpose, just like everyone else." She sighed, "It feels great."

"So…in a matter of speaking, you're normal now." I suggested. Max's eyes lit up with laughter and I laughed as well with her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."


	45. Chapter 45

Home Sweet Home (with a Canadian accent)

**Jeb's POV**

"Give us one good reason," the Director's voice spoke.

I stood there staring at the group of leaders that would ultimately decide whether or not if my daughter and her real family (as much as I hate to admit it) would be safe. "Simple, they're obsolete. You have nowhere to proceed. You can't do any harm to the world. Why keep fighting…especially six children who you've failed and failed again to keep imprisoned." I heard the dead silence as they took in my words. I bet they didn't appreciate me for the most part.

"A better reason than that," the Director replied.

"Because," I said with a smirk. I had honestly saved the best excuse for the last. "If you keep bothering her, my daughter, Maximum Ride, will eventually destroy what she hasn't already."

Minutes past, more silence as they took in the truth of my words.

"We have decided…Maximum Ride and all others shall no longer be hunted."

"What about your company?" I asked.

The Director sighed in the recognition of defeat. "You said it yourself Mr. Batcheldor. We have no power anymore. After the injection failings, we have lost all funding. Itex will no longer stand to exist."

"That's what I thought," then I walked away knowing my daughter, for once, had an actual, normal future.

**Max's POV**

"Well," Fang said, taking a look over the house as we stood from the outside. It literally felt like we were one of those families on moving day introducing the children to our new living quarters where our wonderful life would begin. Hopefully, that would be true considering why we were made to live here in the first place.

"Here we are," I finished. "Go on, pick your rooms. No fighting or I swear, I will end it." No time to be a softie, we were talking about room arrangements which as I always recalled had the moments of hair pulling, name calling, full-out mini wars. I sort of liked worrying about it though, it was a lot more simpler than anything else.

The house had two floors, the outside was all logs. Yes, we now had a log house. It could almost be as strange as the old woman who lived in a shoe if you included the fact that we all had wings and one of us was also a talking dog. Considering the time of year there was a thin layer of snow on the ground seeing as how Christmas was in a few months.

Fang reached out his hand between us so I could stare down at his palm instead of our new, possibly safe future. Had this been someone who talked that I was in love with they might've said, "Shall we?" or "Let's go honey" or "I like grilled cheese and isn't this the best house in the world?" but I had Fang. Instead of saying anything, I got silence which is what I preferred because I chose him to love over everyone else.

I grabbed his hand and slowly, we took our time to walk into the home. Went I entered the door my first thought was _Wow, Jeb really came through with us._ The kitchen was too the right and comfortable enough for seven of us. The left was a room filled with books, a small television with a cable box, and a large sofa that would shockingly hold all of us from the looks of it.

Upstairs I heard the rattling of children. Fang and I walked up to watch the scene unfold. Suddenly Nudge was in front of me, "Max there's only five rooms but there's two full bathrooms! Does that means two of us have to share? Should it be Angel and I or Iggy and Gazzy?"

To my surprise, Fang answered, "Neither, Max and I can share." I squeezed his hand.

_What are you doing?_

_**Well, they're too old to share rooms with each other now. And, you and I are just old enough too. It's not like we're doing anything Max. Unless you want too.**_

_You would jump to conclusions._

_**What? You're the one freaking out over the bedroom.**_

_I hate you in my head._

_**I love you too.**_

"Well, all the rooms have large beds so we can stretch out our wings but the biggest bed is at the end of the hall. I chose the room right there, it has a really pretty view out the window. Max, do you think we can design our rooms." The closest thing they would get was if I bought them each a sharpie and let them draw on the walls. Nudge noticed my hesitation, "It's all right if we can't. It's not like we know how long we'll be here right?"

I exchanged a look with Fang before he nodded his head. "Well, I think we'll be safe for awhile Nudge." My mom had told me that Jeb, who was still pretending to work for the other side, was convincing them to drop chasing after our flock. Even he seemed convinced that our job was done with saving the world. "Someday, maybe. For now, let's just adjust to the house." She smiled and went off to the room that she claimed was hers.

_**Let's find out room.**_ Fang was pulling me down the hallway to see that all the doors to the bedrooms were opened except one. Assuming it was ours, Fang pushed it opened. Nudge was right, this bed was larger than the others. The crème colored walls were coordinated with the bed sheets. The frame was a dark brown. Beside that there was a similar dark brown dresser. The window was large on the other side of the bed from where we stood. It was small and simple. No need to complain here. _**I like**_, Fang's voice said in my mind.

I let go of his hand in order to run to the bed. I jumped on it and even had enough room to spread out my wings a bit. I landed softly and smiled. I sat up and saw Fang watching me from the doorframe. Then, all of sudden, he was walking towards me. He placed his hands on either side of me. "So," he began slowly, "This is home but what will we do when the kids are old enough to move out?"

I thought for awhile trying to get what he was saying. "Four rooms is a lot you know," I replied not honestly talking about rooms. He shrugged, knowing what I meant. I smacked him in the arm, "Sure easy for you to say!" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "You don't have to do anything." Fang chuckled.

"Relax Max, it's just a thought," he whispered. He kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Well, just because I'm wearing a ring on my finger doesn't mean I'm ready for anything," I reminded him.

"I know, Max. To be honest, we aren't ready." I leaned my head back and narrowed my eyes in confusion. Fang stared at me with a smirk before explaining, "When we're older, you know? These years, it's about the flock. When they're old enough to leave and take care of themselves, then, we'll focus on ourselves."

I kissed him. _He's perfect._

Fang chuckled. _**I know.**_ I pulled back.

I glared at him but couldn't resist kissing him again.

_It's a good thing you're hot._

_**You too, otherwise we'd have very ugly rooms.**_

_Shut up or I'll break up this kiss._

_**No you won't.**_

_Can't you just be quiet? I can't believe I just said that about you, Fang._

_**Now you're the one who's talking.**_

_Let's stop and just kiss..... I love you._

_**Love you too.**_

And to think-

Fang annoying me was the only problem on my mind.

* * *

**Just an Epilouge after this. It's going to be a future scene thing. Thanks so far for reading and reviewing. I can't believe it 588 reviews. For me, that's great. You guys are wonderful people. =)**

**Peace Out-**

**Flyerac1029**


	46. Chapter 46

Epilogue

10 years into the future…

"To be honest," Fang whispered, "I think this house was made for us." We sat on a porch swing rocking back and forth. I had insisted we put it in the front to watch the road without standing so my feet didn't hurt. I was curled up into his arms. Fang was the one with his toes on the ground so he could swing us back and forth. I smiled and secretly agreed.

That's the way it had been for the past five years. Angel, when she was thirteen, was the only one who had been staying in the house until she got into a smarty pants boarding school. Leaving only Fang and I, seeing as how Iggy and Nudge got their own place as soon as Nudge was an adult. Gazzy went off to electronic school.

_**Remembering?**_

_Always, I assure you._

In my mind, I pictured one of the most unexpected days I ever came across.

_Ella was busy with my hair. I had to bite my lip from telling her to stop curling the strands or else I'll go bald but I had been warned several times by the group of girls. Fourteen year old Angel was busy with adjusting the bracelet that had been my mother's. "Stop fidgeting," Ella complained. _

_"Sorry, I've spent most of my life expecting everything to go wrong. Today, I can see a whole army of M-Geeks bursting through the forest," I complained. My wings twitched over the fabric. We were in Fang and I's room and there was a happy jitter in the air. I had been refrained from seeing myself in the mirror which was driving me crazy._

_"Are we done yet?" I huffed, focusing on my hands gripping the white, silk fabric. I fiddle with the pockets (yes, I said that right, pockets). My mother was standing in front of me watching to make sure Ella didn't make any mistakes. Nudge was picking at the bouquet to make the perfect arrangement. I saw the glint of her own ring (well, of course, Nudge made it down the aisle before me, she was less stubborn). She smiled at me and rolled her eyes._

_Minutes passed, I kept playing with my hands or my dress. Eventually, Ella got so fed up with my nervous twitching that she slapped my hands a few times. "Maximum Ride, I swear! If you don't cut it out, I will make you get married with your hands tied behind your back."_

_I smiled, "Ironically, that sounds exactly like something that would happen at my wedding." We laughed as another strand of my hair was practically yanked out. "I'd like to have some hair you know," I complained. It seemed like I was complaining a lot today._

_"Don't worry, I think she's ready. Guys, what do you think?" I felt Ella adjusted the veil onto my head. I was met by several eyes staring right at me. Well, this is uncomfortable._

_**Are you ready yet?**_

_Chill Fang, I honestly don't know._

_I smiled just as it was determined I was ready by words such as "Perfect" and "Oh gosh Max, you're gorgeous." Then, I was turned to face the mirror. "Ready?" Ella asked. Then, she unveiled me._

_My hair was mostly down, the long brown tendrils curling not too much just the way I liked it. Two braids where on either side of my head and met at the back to form a small pony tail. I had no make-up to my protest except a light pink gloss on my lips. The dress had no sleeves and followed every line of my curve. The back was low enough that I didn't have to cut slits in the dress for my wings. It puffed out slightly at the waist for a long skirt with two simple pockets that were mostly there for stylish. My heels were small enough that I didn't have to worry about tripping. I was still Max just a little girlified._

_Then, I found myself standing at the end of a small aisle. You know those moments in movies where the bride and the groom watch each other. Well, Fang and I did just that. Only the flock, my mom, and Jeb were there. We did the holding each others hands, saying "I do" and rings thing. The normal, even if we didn't have wings, kind of thing._

_**You're beautiful Max.**_

_You're quite handsome too._

_**I know.**_

_Ego much?_

_Fang and I leaned in waiting for the kiss._

_**And to think you'll have to deal with it forever. **_

_I knew that way before I said 'I do', Fang. Believe me._

Crying brought me back to reality. I sighed and went to stand up. Fang placed a hand on my arm delicately. "I'll go," I sighed and stared over my shoulder as Fang went to the front of the house. We had renovated a lot since it was confirmed we wouldn't be on the run anymore. Nudge and Iggy shared a room whenever they visited. Angel got her own room, she was only eighteen but currently living with her own boyfriend. Gazzy was busy rebuilding cars while his fiancée planned their wedding. Believe me, we're still the same old flock, we've just grown up. They had a room as well. There was one room left…if you haven't figured it out.

Just then a yellow bus pulled out in front and I smiled. I remained sitting on the swing set. A small figure jumped down each step, her blonde pony tail bouncing along with every step. Her dark eyes finally darted up when she hit the solid ground. "Mommy!" I heard her even over the sound of the bus driving away. Her wings opened up and she drifted a bit as she ran towards me. I was too tired as it was and my large stomach wasn't helping.

"Be careful," suddenly Fang was walking out holding a small boy all dark hair and wings, dark eyes, not a speck of me in him except his stubborn chin (well, Fang had one too but I liked to say he got it from me). "Mommy had a hard time today."

Bell smiled, "I _know_ Daddy. At school today, we did jump rope at recess." Being four, our daughter often explained her preschool adventures. Fang sat next to me still holding Clark. "Did you come up with names yet?" Her small hand was now tracing circles on my stretched stomach.

I smiled. Suddenly, Clark, who was a silent one too, was whining and reaching out towards me. Fang appeared that he wanted to say something but I reached out too.

_**You shouldn't Max. You could hurt yourself.**_

_I want to hold my son. He's only two, Fang, he wants his mother. Let him have some time with me._

_**Max-**_

_Fang._

"Mommy," Clark whispered as I held him gently. He wrapped his finger around my hair which he had gotten into a habit of. There were days when he would fall asleep with my hair tangled in his grip. He cuddled his forehead against my neck being careful around my stomach. Bell climbed up into Fang's lap and he continued our swinging of back and forth.

"What are the names?" Bell asked impatiently.

"Well," I began running a hand over my stomach. "If it's a boy, we'll name him Ronald and if it's a girl, we'll name her Lucy." Bell nodded her head as she listened.

_Look where we are now, it's quite nice._

_**Yeah.**_

_Oh no, do not go back to one word answers._

Fang stared at me and I smiled. Bell was resting her head on Fang's shoulder staring at me and Clark. It wouldn't be long before she fell asleep and Clark as well. We were nice and comfortable. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "Mommy?" Bell lifted up her head with a mysterious look on her face. "Can we go out to dinner tonight?" Then she hit me with Bambi eyes (darn it to Nudge and Angel for teaching her that).

_**Max, don't be a sucker for it.**_

_Can't resist-_

"Sure honey, but let Clark finish his nap." Fang smirked at my response. Just couldn't resist, after all these years.

"No bed," Clark mumbled before yawning. I laughed and stood up to bring him to bed. Fang took Bell to go set up a movie for her to watch until we would go out for dinner. We met in our own room.

"So, still happy to chose this?" Fang asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, of course." He leaned in to kiss me. Little did he know that I had one saying that kept me going, it was the same one that I had said when Angel gave me my memory back. Any day of my life, from walking down the aisle to going to the hospital to have a child, I repeated this to myself. But then again, if Fang could read my mind, then he probably knew these words just as well as I did.

I can't say no. I can't be scared.

I must always be prepared.

This is what it means to be me-

Maximum Ride.

* * *

**All right, that's the end my faithful readers. And Max really does say those last four lines when she gains her memory back. **

**As for the children's names, they are all people who can fly.**

**Bell=Tinker Bell**

**Clark = Clark Kent**

**Lucy= Beatles Song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" **

**Ronald= Ron Weasly who uses a broomstick in Quidditch to fly**

**I hope you enjoyed this glimpse of the future.**

**This is the end of the Ride...**

**Goodbye, I love you readers and reviewers, thank you to all (and to whoever nominated this story for the maximum ride fanfiction awards 2 THANK YOU!),**

**Flyerac1029  
**


	47. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	48. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
